Pearls
by Lux-9
Summary: Lyra Byrd, a 17 year old woman with a grave past. A Byrd like an impossible to solve jigsaw puzzle, which is to believe the reason why men fall for her one by one, hence her beauty and intellect. A MortyXLyraXSilver.
1. Prologue

_**The lights flashed open.**_

_**All eyes on me.**_

_**The audience were composed of important people of such.**_

_**One was my mother, probably sitting on a VIP seat.**_

_**I can picture the hopeful and proud face of my beloved mother.**_

_**The women out there must hate me.**_

_**The men must be fantasizing.**_

_**I can't do anything to prevent it.**_

_**I lived to entertain.**_

_**I lived to create beauty for the eye.**_

_**The beauty, that is so called I.**_

_**Beauty...**_

_**I never felt it.**_

_**Beauty earns the love of others, not just their hate nor lust.**_

_**I have always been one to fulfill her mother's dreams.**_

_**My mother is a poor woman whom lost her husband ten years ago.**_

_**I was five years old back then, I did not understand true heartfelt feelings.**_

_**Call me strange, maybe you are all the same.**_

_**So I decided to do whatever to make her happy.**_

_**She would smile warmly when she sees me fully dressed up in an expensive kimono.**_

_**That smile, was a sad smile.**_

_**She would always say...**_

_**"You look beautiful, your father would be so proud."**_

_**...I beg to differ, mother.**_

_**Father would be ashamed of me.**_

_**I am ashamed at myself.**_

_**Yet you seem so happy...**_

_**I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.**_

_**I opened them.**_

_**Let the show begin.**_


	2. Ch1 The Runaways

**Fixed.  
I did it for your lovely eyes, my dear readers ^-^**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, sadly (._.) *sighs*

R&R.  


* * *

Two years later...

I examined myself in the mirror.  
I brought the scissors close to my brown hair.

"Risu!"

Kiki, my pink Pacharisu jumped from behind me.

I closed my eyes.

**Snip.**

_So much hair..._

I continued snipping my hair until it reached down to my shoulders.

Within ten minutes, I had a new hair cut.

Short bangs in front, hair slightly below my shoulders.

I put the scissors aside and turned around to face Kiki.  
I pet her head.

"Years to grow, minutes to cut."

* * *

After cleaning up the bathroom, I took a warm bath.  
I would leave, and pick my starter Pokemon, and start my own adventure.

I wrapped the towel around my chest.

"I'll take you with me too."

I said to Kiki.  
She smiled.

I quietly walked back to my room and wore my clothes.  
I was careful enough not to make any sound as I slid my feet into my long white socks. I wore a tight black tank top beneath my red, elbow lengthed shirt. I carefully slid my legs into my short denim overalls.  
I clipped my overalls and slid my feet into my new red shoes.  
After brushing my hair, I fixed it into two pig tails, something I had done when I was a child. I smiled at myself as I looked into the mirror.

_Something's missing..._

"Ah!"

I opened my drawer and got out my puffy white hat.  
I slung the bag that I had prepared yesterday over my shoulder.

I nodded at Kiki, whom climbed up to my shoulder afterwords.

* * *

I quietly made my way out of the house, I even made sure to lock the door with my spare house key.  
I put the key inside the mail box.

I suddenly felt something against my leg which caused me to jump.

"Aqua..."

It took all my energy not to scream.  
Ethan's Marill was cuddling up against my leg.

"Sooooorrry!"

Ethan whispered as he walked towards me.

He had agreed to sneak out with me tonight.  
Ethan's father and my mother have no clue about it- yet.  
Professor Elm has also agreed to give me my starter Pokemon and let me start my own Pokemon adventure.  
He knows that I have always been studying Pokemon without my mother knowing about it.  
After all, I have a trainer's license- that too, was earned behind my mother's back.  
My shiny Pacharisu, whom I had captured in Sinnoh, was kept a secret from my mother.  
Until today, my mother does not know that I had kept a Pokemon with me for over a year.

Ethan stared at me throughout our entire walk together.

"What is it, Ethan?"

"You cut your hair..."

I didn't say anything.  
We walked towards the lab, suddenly, I heard something move.

I grabbed Ethan's hand.

"Hold on."

"Risu?"

Kiki jumped.  
He stopped.

"What is it?"

I scanned the area around me.  
I could have sworn I spotted a flash of red move behind Professor Elm's lab.

"Lyra?"

I let go of his hand.

"Never mind."

"O-okay."

* * *

As I was about to knock the door, the door flew open.

"Lyra!  
I have been expecting you, please come in!"

I bowed and walked in the lab, Ethan following behind.

"We don't have much time, here are 3 poke balls, each containing a different type of Pokemon."

I walked towards the poke balls.

"May I?"

I asked.

"Of course!"

I picked a poke ball and pressed the button.  
First one to come out was a small, pale green Pokemon.

A Chikorita.

"That is a female Chikorita. A grass type Pokemon, and the only female Pokemon that we have."

The second Pokemon I called out is a small Pokemon, with its eyes closed.

"Cyndaquil. Fire type."

I spoke before the professor.

He nodded, smiling.  
Now. The last Pokemon, I pressed the button and a small blue Pokemon appeared. The Pokemon quickly launched at the Cyndaquil.  
I couldn't tell if they were playing or fighting.

"And that's a-"

"Totodile."

I interrupted, smirking at the small blue creature.

"Y-yes. That's correct. He's a water type Pokemon. I just received this Pokemon last week. Loves to eat...Gets into a lot of fights...I'd be careful with it if I were you..."

I crouched in front of it.

"Totodile."

I said.  
It looked at me.  
Finally letting go of the Cyndaquil.

"You are going to be listening to my commands from now on..."

I said.

"Dile!"

It jumped.  
I nodded.

"I'm taking him."

"Are you sure?"

He asked.  
I nodded.  
I stood up. I put the poke ball in my bag.

"Well then, Its settled. Congratulations Lyra."

He shook my hand.  
Kiki jumped from my shoulder and greeted the Totodile.  
I bowed.

"Thank you, professor."

He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You are very welcome. If I knew any better, I would have let you start your Pokemon journey years ago..."

He sighed.

"Run along, now.  
There is someone that wishes to meet you in Cherry Grove."

"Some...one wishes to meet me in Cherry Grove?"

He nodded.

"You will know as soon as you get there."

* * *

I walked out into the grassy fields, Ethan escorting me.  
I stayed silent.

"Lyra-"

I looked at him.  
He blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"I got you something!  
As a...'going away' present and all..."

He handed me a small, gift wrapped box.

"Ethan.  
You shouldn't have..."

"Naaah.  
Its fine. Open it up."

I unwrapped the gift.

"A Poke gear..."

"Yeah. Then we can contact each othe-"

I interrupted him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug.  
He hugged me back.  
He avoided eye contact with me.

"Just...go."

* * *

I let Totodile walk beside me and Kiki's on my shoulder, as usual.  
I even trained Totodile.  
It still doesn't seem to be fond of me all that much.  
But still, it listened to my commands.

"Totodile, use water gun!"

"Dile!"

Totodile jumped and splashed water at the wild Hoot Hoot.

* * *

I finally reached Cherry Grove within minutes after training my Totodile.  
I looked around me.  
Everyone's asleep.  
All the lights were off except for the Poke Centre's.  
I decided to go in to restore Totodile's health.

* * *

"Training so late?"

I turned around.  
I could not believe my eyes.

"Professor...Oak!"

I have only read about him in books and listened to him on the radio.  
I never thought I would ever meet him in real life.

"Professor Oak, I am such a big fan!  
It is an honor to finally meet you..."

He shook my hand and laughed.

* * *

We sat down and talked for a while.  
I told him why I was sneaking out.  
He took a couple of minutes in examining my shiny Pacharisu.  
He also examined and fed my Totodile.  
I told him of my studies throughout the years.

"I see..."

He said as he half closed his eyes.

"I know that...I have everything it takes to be a Pokemon trainer.  
That is why I left and never looked back."

I said.

He put a hand on his chin and scratched his stubble.

"Lyra."

I looked at him.

"I want you to have this."

He gave me a-

"Its a pokedex. The newest model of my creations."

"...I don't know what to say."

I examined the pokedex.  
This is like- everything I had hoped for.

"Use it to-  
Excuse me."

He picked up his poke gear.

"Oak speaking...  
Professor Elm...Yes she's here..  
WHAT?  
...calm down. I'll see if I can-  
..Ethan chased after him and hasn't come back?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but went against it.

"...Alright.  
Alright."

***click***

He rubbed his temples.

"Apparently, a Pokemon was stolen from professor Elm's lab."

"What?"

He nodded.

"Said it was some red headed young man...  
Ethan went to chase after him, the professor said its been over 15 minutes an-"

I stood up.

"Please excuse me!"

I bowed.  
He nodded and handed me a card.

"That's my number, I will be in Goldenrod if you ever need me."

I nodded and ran out of the pokecentre.

* * *

I ran everywhere looking for them, but I was in for a fruitless chase.  
I tried calling Ethan but he wouldn't reply.

_Damnit Ethan..._

I continued my route until I stopped in front of a house.

_Oh man._

I heard the faint chirps of the Hoot Hoots.  
I hugged my abdomen.

"Totodile..."

I started.

"What can you make of this silence?"

"Toto-dile?"

Totodile shrugged.  
I put a hand on the back of my neck and let out a heavy sigh.

"This is really slowing me down..."

I said.

"**What's the rush?**"

A new voice joined in.  
It was a husky male voice.

I jumped and turned around.  
But nobody was there.

I scoffed.

"Who's there?"

". . ."

I curled my fists.

"Alright.  
What is the use of talking when your not going to expose yourself?"

". . ."

"Show yourself!"

I gritted my teeth.  
I backed away slightly, and my back hit something.

I turned around and shot my eyes open.

A tall man who looked a year or so older than I am.  
He had blood shot red shoulder lengthed hair, and was actually quite handsome, even with that smug on his face. He had calm and icy gray eyes.

He strangely looked..._really familiar._

He put a hand on my mouth and signaled me to quiet down.  
I removed his hand and pushed him away.

"**You**...Your the one that stole a Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab!"

He crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Where is Ethan?"

I asked.

"Who?"

He raised an eye brow.  
He looked at my Totodile.

"That Totodile- Its Elm's Pokemon, isn't it?"

He asked.  
I crossed my arms.

"Its 'my' Totodile now."

Totodile growled at him.  
He scoffed.

"What a waste.  
That Pokemon's too good for a wimp like you."

I uncrossed my arms.

"How rude!"

He smirked.

"I've got a Pokemon of my own..."

He got a poke ball out of his belt.

"Come on- we'll take you on!"

* * *

Totodile let out a battle cry.  
The man pressed his poke ball.  
After a red glow of light, a Pokemon formed.  
The Pokemon was...

"Chiko!"

"Chikorita, use tackle!"

He commanded.

I clenched my fists.

"Totodile, dodge!"

Totodile immediatley dodged the Chikorita's tackle.  
I smirked.

"Again, Chikorita use tackle!"

I knew my Totodile was stronger than his Chikorita.  
I had taken the time to train it on the way.  
I knew that my Totodile is now over 5 levels stronger than it was before it came.

"Totodile use Sand Attack!"

Sand was blown into the Chikorita's face.  
Making it unable to see.  
The trainer gritted his teeth.

"Totodile, use rage!"

I commanded.  
Totodile started getting pumped up.

"Chikorita, growl!"

The Chikorita let out a growl.  
My Totodile is building up energy.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!"

It hit my Totodile.

_Small hit._

Totodile got back on its feet in an instant.

"NOW Totodile!"

I ordered.  
Totodile unleashed its energy as it roughly launched itself at the Chikorita.  
It fainted in an instant.

Totodile jumped back in front of me.

"Toto-dile!"

He recalled his Chikorita and mumbled.

"Idiot."

* * *

Before I had the chance to even utter a word, he roughly pushed me to the ground.  
I fell on my rear.

Totodile growled and launched itself at him, however missed once the passer boy sided him.

I gritted my teeth.

"I am going to be the strongest trainer. This loss doesn't determine anything."  
He glared at me icily.  
I mirrored his gaze.

"I'll be waiting to see that happen."  
I said.

He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and scoffed.

From his standing, he took a number of seconds, that seemed like years, to examine me.  
His cold gaze sending shivers through me.

I smirked coldly and rolled my eyes.

He scoffed again and walked past me.  
"I don't have times for weaklings like you..."

* * *

After the 'passer boy' left, he dropped something worth zero value on the ground.

I examined the card that I had picked up from the ground.

"Silver, huh?"

That name sounds familiar as well!  
I've heard that name before, but where?

I sighed.  
I hate it when my memory decides to stab me in the back!

I felt a presence come upon me from behind.

I turned around.

Just as I thought- he came back, probably for his card.  
I smirked.

"As much of a wonder it is to see me, that's probably not the reason why you came back now, is it?"

"Where is it?"

He gritted his teeth and blushed.

"Where is what?...  
Oh- you mean this?"

I waved the card in front of his face.  
As he was about to snatch it off, I took it back.  
I crossed my arms and gave a stern look.

"I really hope I don't run into you again, 'Silver.'"

I tossed him the card, which he immediately caught with his index and middle finger.

_Did he work in a casino or something?_

I walked away, until I stopped.

"By the way...  
Have we met before?"

I bluntly asked him.  
He scoffed.

"I don't recall ever meeting someone as pathetically dressed as you are."

I smiled.

"That's a relief."

I walked away- hating him from the deep core of my heart.

_Just what kind of a man judges a girl by her fashion?  


* * *

_***Ring* *Ring***

"Ethan.  
Where are you?"

"Lyra.  
I'm at Mr. Pokemon's, that's where I thought the thief might go off to..."

"I have to get to Violet now.  
Meet me there tomorrow morning."

"Sure.  
Hey Lyra!"

"Yes?"

"Did you happen to run into a tall red headed dude?"

_No use of lying..._

"Yes I did."

"YOU DID?  
Did he hurt you?"

_No. But he did harass me... _

"No. I'm alright."

"...Well, alright.  
Goodnight Lyra."

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N: So far, its the same. However, as you go on with the chapters, there will be some changes and twists.**  
** Review Please! **

**I promise I will continue to fix the other chapter lay outs, so...**  
**Yeah. ^-^**

**Moreover, let me know of your thoughts concerning anything of my story and such. **


	3. Ch2 Wonder Dog, Sleeping Byrd

**^-^ R&R**

* * *

As I walked past route 30, I had trained both Totodile and Kiki, whom was already trained well from the past.  
I stopped once I heard a cry coming from the woods.  
I ran towards the source of the voice.

Its a Growlithe- that's been injured in the leg.

"Kiki, stand guard!"

"Risu!"

Kiki jumped from my shoulders and guarded the area.  
I gently picked up the Growlithe- careful enough not to hurt it.  
It let out a small howl as I picked it up and placed it on a safer and clearer spot.  
There was a finger sized sharp wooden plank inside its leg.

I got out my first aid kit from my bag.

I asked Kiki to lit the place for a bit.  
I used the instruments I had to gently pluck the plank out of its leg.

It let out a cry as I did so.

"Shh. Everything's going to be alright."

I pet its head to appease it.  
I wrapped its leg up, it couldn't walk properly, instead, the poor Growlithe was shambling.

"What's a Growlithe like you doing in here, anyway?"

"Lithe..."

Growlithes don't appear here regularly.  
I crouched and picked it up.  
It licked my face, which caused me to giggle.

"Now, what shall I name you?"

* * *

***Flashback***

He gently wrapped up my injured leg.

"You should be more careful..."

My heart jumped whenever his fingers ran through my skin.  
I just looked into his calm eyes and striking hair.

I mouthed an 'Okay.'  
He closed his eyes and smiled.

He stood up and offered me a hand.  
I slipped my small hand into his bigger hand and tried to stand up.  
As I was about to trip again, he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Lady Kotone..."

I avoided eye contact with him.  
I was blushing madly.

He picked me up and carried me bridal style.

"Now I won't be able to dance..."

I said.

_Good riddance..._

_

* * *

_

I finally reached Violet City, I was surprised to see a house that was lit.

Out of curiosity, I knocked the door and walked in.

I sweat dropped when I saw a kid and his father, I presume, playing Mahjong.

"Haii!"

The boy greeted.  
I bowed.

"My my, your Growlithe seems to be injured."

The father said, putting a hand on his mouth.

_Very observative, aren't we?_

"Actually...  
Yes. He is. He can't walk very well."

"You should take him to a pokecentre."

The boy said..  
I nodded.

"Why?  
I have all this herbal medicine here..."

The boy's father said.

"Yeah.  
Yet you still won't let me get a Bellsprout."

"You have Rocky. I don't see why you want a Bellsprout instead..."

"Honestly father, do you want to destroy all your 'Feng Shui' by having my Onix crawl around in the house?"

_Wait- Onix?  
Can't miss out on this opportunity here..._

"Um.."

I started.

"What?"

They both said in unison.  
I raised an eye brow.

"How about I capture you a Bellsprout?"

I said.  
The boy shot his eyes open.

"YOU WOULD?"

I nodded.

"In exchange for your Onix, that is..."

The boy laughed.

"Its a done deal!"

"Can I...leave him here under your care while I capture your son a Bellsprout?"

He nodded.

"Ofcourse!"

* * *

I put Matsuba, my Growlithe, on a nearby bed and pet his fur.

"I won't take long."

I said, smiling warmly at it.

"Lithe..."

He licked my hand.  
I looked at Rudy, the boy.

"I'll be back shortly, please take care of him until then."

He blushed and nodded.

* * *

I walked out with Kiki on my shoulder.

Bellsprouts are very common at night, so catching one should be a breeze.  
I had stocked my bag with all kinds of pokeballs too.

* * *

I called out Totodile.

"Toto-dile!"

It jumped.

"We need to capture a Bellsprout, Totodile."

"Toto-dile!"

Then, a Bellsprout walked in between the bushes.

"Here's one.  
Totodile, use scratch!"

Totodile launched itself at the Bellsprout and scratched it.  
The Bellsprout fainted in an instant.  
I threw my pokeball at it and caught it.

* * *

I walked to the pokecenter and restored my pokemon's health, then went back to Rudy's house.

I crossed my arms.  
He widened his eyes.

"You got it?"

I moved away and showed him the Bellsprout beside me.

"Bellsprout!"

It cried.  
He gasped like a little girl and ran towards me with open arms.

"Hold it!"

I said, smirking.  
He stopped.

"Your Onix.  
Let me see it."

He smiled nervously.

"Outside."

He said.  
I nodded understandingly and walked outside with him.

* * *

"Wow."

I stared up at the large creature in front of me.

"Rudy, how on Earth were you able to-"

The Onix let out a loud roar, Rudy yelped.  
I walked towards it with ease and confidence.

"Oni- er.. Rocky!  
Look at me!"

It stopped and looked down at me.

"I am your new trainer.  
My name is Lyra Byrd."

"Onix!"

"I'm going to make you stronger!"

I punched my left palm with my right fist.

_Rei. _

I bowed in combat.

"We'll train for the rest of this evening, and we'll take on Falkner early tomorrow morning."

Telling the Onix my intentions made me feel better.  
I looked at Rudy.

"I hear he's an early bird."

He nodded.  
Knowing the gym leader quite well, I smirked.  
I handed him the pokeball for the Bellsprout, and he gave me the one for Onix.  
I recalled him and walked back inside their house.

* * *

I stared at Matsuba as he silently slept on the bed.  
His leg was re-wrapped up again after Rudy's dad applied some of his herbal medicine at it.

"How is it?"

He shook his hands and rubbed his temples.

"Well, its a pretty nasty wound, I'll tell you that. But the bone's not broken, that's good news right there...So he'll heal up in a week, give or take.  
IF the herbal medicine does its wonders, that is..."

"Can he walk?"

He scratched his head.

"Slowly, yes.  
He needs to take it easy, though."

I sighed.

"How long are you staying here, by the way?"

He asked.

"Not long. I'm leaving tomorrow as soon as I beat the gym leader."

He chuckled.

"You sound pretty confident."

I smiled.  
He put a hand on my shoulder.

"The Growlithe will be alright, kid. Just leave him here for the night, alright?"

I smiled softly.

"Alright."

* * *

I decided to train Rocky now before I sleep.  
I called him out.  
I pet his sturdy head.

* * *

After hours of training.  
I looked at my pokegear.  
I stretched.  
I had spent hours training Rocky.  
He grew fast, since it was a traded pokemon.

"Let's call it a night, Rocky."

"Onix."

I pet its head.  
I yawned.

"You were great. Thank you."

"Onix..."

I sat on my knees.  
I yawned again.

"I think I will just...rest my eyes, for a bit.."

"Onix..."

"zzZzZzzZzz...¤~"

* * *

**Rocky's POV.**

Lyra went out like a light.  
Her overly large hat covering her face as she silently slept.  
I moved my head down to her level and gently nudged her.  
She fell on her side.

_Still asleep._

She also sleeps like a rock.  
Now what?

Kiki seems to have fallen asleep by her side too- She was all curled up and snoozed silently.  
I can't just leave them asleep on the ground like this.

Nobody is around- probably asleep.  
I sighed and stood guard.

...

I heard foot steps from behind me.  
I immediatley turned around.

A tall boy with red shoulder lengthed hair.

Icy silvery gray eyes that reflected the moon- which sent chills right through me.  
Having to be a Pokemon, I can read people by their eyes.  
That man was ruthless, I knew I was right.

He walked towards the sleeping Lyra.  
He didn't bother looking at me.  
I stood in front of her and glared at him.

He did not seem to be intimidated by me, not even in the slightest.

_What the...? _

He crouched in front of her and stroked her hair.

I let out a soft cry- unbelievable.  
_My Pokemon's intuition- was I wrong? _

"Onix..."

He got a pokeball from her hand and...

All went dark for me.  


* * *

** Silver's POV.**

I recalled her sleeping pink Pacharisu using her Cherish Ball, and put it back in her bag.  
I had been watching Lyra train her Onix out in the woods for quite some time.  
Yet she didn't seem to notice I was there the entire time.  
I also watched her heal the injured Growlithe she found in route 30.  
And I can't help but think that...  
As cold as she seems, she has a soft spot for Pokemon.

I slung her bag over my shoulder and picked her up, bridal style, to the pokecentre.

* * *

"Room for one."

I said.

The nurse blushed.

"Oh. Most certainly."

She handed me the key to the room.

* * *

I unlocked the room and walked inside.

I gently put her on the bed.

I took her red shoes off.  
I also took that ridiculous oversized white hat off and tucked her in bed.

I stared at her sleeping form.

_Can't remember, huh?_

I smiled softly at her.  
I lowered my head down to her level and kissed her forehead.

My eyes diverted to her lips.  
I touched her lips with my thumb.

"Sleep well, my Byrd."

I got off and exited the room.

* * *

**A/N:Silver is a gentleman, believe it or not XD**

**As promised, fixed! ^-^ **  
**God help me on fixing the ridiculously long chapters coming up...**

**Review! **


	4. Ch3 Dancing Star

**Holla, again!~  
R&R. **

**

* * *

****Yes. I have a shiny Pacharisu named Kiki in Soul Silver, and I absolutely love her.  
Note that I'm using my in-game Pokemon for this fic.**

**

* * *

Lyra's POV.**

**I stepped foot in Ecruteak's dance theater and the music started to play.  
****I started to dance.  
****My head held up high.**

**I did not care for whoever came to see me.  
****But I did care for the little ones who's smiles seemed so bright.**

**I tossed my fan up in the air.**

_**Did he come to see me, too?**_

**I caught my fan back in an instant.**

**"Wow.  
**** Lady Kotone sure is a great dancer."**

**I looked at the young girl sitting in front and smiled softly at her.**

**She blushed.**

**"She's so beautiful."**

**I spun the fan around with my finger.**

_**Stop.  
**__**Be at ease...**_

**Now for the finale.**

**I got off my Geta slippers.  
****I tossed my fans back up again.  
****They lit up in fire.**

**"Whoa!"**

**I had been practicing this trick for months.  
****This is the first time I perform with the lit fans.  
****I wasn't wearing any gloves to prevent damage to my hands.**

**But I was confident.  
****I took a deep breath.**

**As the fans quickly flipped down, I quickly caught them and opened up my arms.**

**The fire went out.**

**I bowed.**

_**It worked.**_

**There was a second of silence before everyone started clapping their hands and cheered and whistled.**

**"Lady Kotone, ladies and gentlemen!"**

**The cheering got louder.  
****The curtains closed my view of the audience.  
****I got off the stage and went back to the changing room.**

**...**

**"Lady Kotone, be out for photo taking in 10."**

**I sat on the stool and stared at my reflection on the vanity mirror.**

**I also saw him.  
****I gasped and turned around.**

**"...!"**

**I stood up, words unable to come out.  
****He walked towards me and cupped my face with his large hands.**

**"Lyra..."**

**He kissed my cheek down to my jawline and neck.**

_**I felt weak.  
**_**As I took pleasure of him planting kisses on me.**

_**I wanted him near me...forever.**_

**I held his arms.  
****As he was about to kiss my lips, the door knocked, to our disappointment.  
****I also felt relieved.**

**I was going to lose my first kiss...**

**He slowly pulled away.  
****I turned around.**

**"Lyra?"**

**My mother called.**

**"Y-yes?"**

**"We need you out here now, the audience are waiting!"**

**I turned back around to find him gone.**

**I sighed and took off my kimono.**

**...**

**I came out dressed in a different kimono.  
****The people all cheered as they saw me again.  
****I smiled as they took pictures of me.**

**"Mama. I want a picture with lady Kotone!"**

**I stood next to the little girl and smiled as her mother took a picture of us together.**

_**Then I saw him again.**_

**He was standing tall and proud between all the people.**

_**Time seemed to stop as we locked eyes.**_

**Then...**

**"Leader Matsuba!  
**** Let's take a picture of you with lady Kotone!"**

**He smiled.**

**"My pleasure, if...  
**** Lady Kotone doesn't mind..."**

**I gulped and shook my head.**

**"N-no. Not at all."**

**He nodded and walked towards me.  
****He stood close next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.**

**"1..  
**** 2...  
****3..."**

***SNAP***

**The photo was taken.  
**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes.

_Just a dream..._

But it is a real memory.

_Where am I?_

I stared up at the white ceiling.  
I sat up and rubbed my temples.

If I recall...  
I was training Rocky in the woods at night.  
Then...  
I must have fallen asleep.

Then something hit me...

"Kiki!"

I shuffled through my bag and got out the Cherish Ball.  
I called Kiki out.

"Kiki!"

I hugged her.  
I called out Totodile and hugged him too.  
I pet his head.

I opened up my pokegear.

"4:03am"

I stood up and shambled my way to the bathroom.

* * *

After taking a warm shower I walked out of my room with Totodile and Kiki by my side.

The nurse blushed.

"Good morning."

She said.  
I nodded.

"Um-"

"Your boy friend checked out earlier last night."

She said.

"Boy friend?"

I raised an eye brow.

She nodded.

I crossed my arms.

"Could you please 'describe' my 'boy friend'?"

She raised an eye brow, then smiled.

"Tall. Handsome. Long red hair..."

I put my hand out as she started fantacising.

"Here's the room key.  
Thank you."

I handed her the key.  
She looked at me.

"What?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing.  
I just thought you looked like someone..."

I nodded and left.

* * *

_So it was Silver that took me to the pokecentre, huh?_

I pathetically blushed at the thought.  
No matter.

* * *

As I walked my way towards Rudy's house, a Growlithe running towards me.

"Matsuba?"

"Lithe!"

I crouched and pulled him to a hug.  
He licked my face.

I giggled.

"Lyra!"

Rudy called, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Goodness.  
I woke up...to find him running all over the place.  
Guess the medicine did its wonders afterall..."

I picked Matsuba up.

"You're father gave me a scare last night."

I said.

He chuckled.

"By the way, he sends you his regards."

I nodded.

"Ditto.  
Well. I better go challenge the gym now."

He nodded.

"Good luck."

* * *

"What do you mean I can't challenge the gym leader now?"

I said- trying my best not to raise my voice.  
He scratched his mustache and fixed his glasses.

"You must first prove yourself worthy in the Sprout Tower."

I gritted my teeth.

_After all that training last night... _

"You must be joking!"

He shook his head.

"Come, Totodile, we'll take them on later!"

"Toto-dile!"

* * *

"Matsuba, you're up!"

"Lithe!"

"Roast those Bellsprouts with Flame Thrower!"

* * *

In less than 10 minutes, I reached the final monks.  
After defeating those monks, I'll defeat their leader.  
After defeating their leader, I'll take out Falkner.  
I grinned and recalled Matsuba.

"Totodile!"

"Toto-dile!"

I looked down at him.

"Even though they have the type advantage, Its no big deal-  
You can take them out easily."

I encouraged him and clenched my fists.  
Totodile let out a battle cry.

A monk sent out a Bellsprout.

"Totodile, water gun!"

"Toto-dile!"

In an instant, the Bellsprout was down.

"See what I mean?"

I smiled at my Totodile.  
It jumped and smiled.

"Toto-dile!"

_I think my starter Pokemon and I are getting a long just fine._  
I smiled at the thought.  


* * *

I hugged my Totodile as it took out all the monks' Bellsprouts.

I picked it up.  
I raised an eye brow.  
"Totodile."  
I started.

"Dile?"

"Have you gained weight?-"  
I was interrupted by a thud coming from ahead.

"You child- have no shame!"

The old man started.  
I followed his voice.

"Piss off grandpa, I won this fair and square."

_Look who's here._

"Silver!"

I started.  
Totodile growled.

He stopped.  
He didn't turn to look at me.

"What are you doing here?  
Don't you have a date with the gym leader or something?"

"I came here to challenge the elder first."

I said.  
He chuckled.

"That's a waste. He's pretty weak, like you..."

He said.

_Wait- was I starting a conversation with Silver?_

"Hey!"

The elder yelled.  
Silver put his hand out to shut him up.

"Don't kill yourself."

He smirked at me.  
Silver got out an escape rope.  
I looked at him.  
As I was going to put a hand out to signal him to wait, I stopped myself.  
As he was on his way to climb out, he looked at me.  
When I looked back at him, he blushed and scoffed.  
And with that, he was gone.

_That was odd._  
_What's his problem? _

_

* * *

_

"Yer friend?"

I shook my head.

"Boy friend?"

"No."

I crossed my arms.

". . ."

The elder chuckled.

"You seem to carry his attitude."

"You could not be any further away from the truth, old man."

He chuckled.

"Yeah.  
You're funnier, and prettier."

I raised an aye brow.

"Well I'm guessing you're here for a pokemon battle."

I nodded.

I reddied my Luxury Ball, which carried Matsuba in it.

"Alright!"

* * *

"Well. That was a good battle."

_It only lasted us 2 minutes..._

"Unlike that tin head, you at least love your pokemon."

He said.

"He treated them like scum bags..."

***Growl***

I blushed and held my stomach.

"Um."

The old man and Growlithe both laughed.  
He slapped my shoulder.

"Come. I'll treat you and your pokemon with noodles."

"But I have to challenge Falkner..."

I pouted.

"Nonsense. You can't battle with an empty stomach."

_Can't go wrong with you there, grandpa..._

* * *

"Thank you very much for the meal."

I bowed to the elder.  
My pokemon had eaten too.  
I nudged my Totodile.

"Dile?"

'Bow.'

I mouthed.  
It stared at me weird before he took a bow- looking absolutely adorable doing it.

* * *

I let Rocky slither beside me to intimidate the trainers inside the gym, including the man from earlier who did not let me challenge the gym.  
He gulped as he saw Rocky.  
I pet Rocky's head.

"Good boy."

* * *

The gym trainers were no match for Kiki and Rocky.  
But I think Its about time I use my starter pokemon, Totodile.  
I walked towards Falkner, Violet's gym leader, with Totodile by my side.

He looked at me.

"You look...familiar."

He said.

"You must be mistaken.  
This is the first time we meet."

He shook his head.

"But I know you..."

I raised an eye brow.  
He walked closer to me.

"Are you...that famous dancing kimono girl, Lady Kotone?"

"My name is Lyra Byrd."

He beamed at my face.

I backed away and scoffed.

"Excuse me, Falkner."

I interrupted.

"I have come here for a pokemon battle, which I shall have. If you are to continue staring at me like that, then I suppose you are not fulfilling you're duty as a gym leader."

He blushed and nodded.

"I apologize."

He backed away.

"As Violet City's gym leader, I accept your challenge."

* * *

"Kiki, use Discharge!"

I pulled off the first round with Kiki.  
I then sent out Totodile to fight his Pidgeoto, which too, was victorious.

"Congratulations. Here is your gym badge."  


* * *

As I was about to take the badge, Totodile collapsed on the floor.

"Totodile!"

I ran towards it.

"Toto-dile..."

Suddenly Totodile glowed in a blinding light, that I had to close my eyes for a bit.

Then...

Before I knew it, Totodile had evolved into a Croconaw.

"Croco-naw!"

It shouted.

"Croconaw..."

I hugged it.  
I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't.

I felt moved at my first Pokemon evolution.

Instead I whispered a "Thank you."

* * *

After that, I took the Zephyr Badge from Falkner.

"Also, take this. Its a TM containing Roost."

I bowed.

"Thank you."

* * *

I exited the gym with Croconaw by my side, and Kiki on my shoulder.

"Lyra!"

"Ethan."

He came running towards me.

Before I had the chance to say something, he interrupted me.

"I have some things for you...Professor Elm said to give you this."

He handed me a device.

"Its a VS. Recorder."

I said.  
He nodded.

I put it in my bag.

"Oh, and take this..."

He gave me a Pokemon egg.

"If it ever hatches, you should stop by the lab so the professor can take a look at it."

I nodded.

He was talking fast, as if he was on a rush.  
Of course, having to know Ethan since my childhood days, I knew something was behind it.

"Well, I'll see ya-"

"Wait."

I held his hand.

"Hmm?"

I looked down.

"How is...mother?"

"She's...  
Well I told her you went to Ecruteak to stay over with the Kimono girls for a bit..."

_Gotcha!_

I shot my eyes open and looked at him.

"Ethan!  
You lied to my mother?"

He nodded.  
"She's not my mom."

_Very funny... _

I looked down.

"You could have just told her the truth..."

He shook his head and held my hand tighter.

"I could have and it would have slowed you down!"

I half closed my eyes.

"Lyra.  
Lyra look at me!"

I looked up at him.

"This has always been your dream, not her's!  
I just...don't want you to worry about anything for now..."

"Ethan..."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you..."

* * *

After Ethan left for reasons concerning 'a newer fake ID.' and wanting to compete in a 'Pool competition', etc etc.  
_That Ethan..._

I leaned against a wall and examined the pokemon egg.

"Well, Kiki.  
It does not seem close to hatching."

"Risu!"

"Croco-naw!"

Croconaw licked his lips.

I shook my head.

"No, Croconaw. No cheese omlette out of this egg."

Croconaw frowned.  
I giggled.

As I was about to put the egg inside my bag, I heard a voice.

"Oh my.  
Is that a pokemon egg?"

It was a woman's voice.  
I knew that voice.

I lowered my head so my hat covered my face.  
I nodded.

She giggled.

"Well do take care of it."

She did a spin that signature spin of them and walked away.

I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

The union cave was dark, and damp.  
I know my way around but still...  
I could not get Matsuba to stop abusing the wild Zubats.  
I mean, I am glad that Matsuba is a great fighter and all.  
I appreciate it trying to protect me from all those blood suckers but...

"Matsuba..."

I finally started as Matsuba tossed yet another Zubat against the rocks.

He didn't look at me.

"Maybe you should...take it easy, alright?"

I crouched and moved a hand to pet it but it immediatley jumped behind me.  
I stomped and turned around.

I gasped.

The nastiest and biggest Golbat I have ever seen was grinning at my Growlithe as it drooled.

"Matsuba- Thunder Fang!"

"Lithe!"

Matsuba jumped and bit the Golbat's wing.  
It cried in pain as Matsuba stomped on it and walked protectively beside me, raising its chin up.

I smiled and let out a sigh.

"Looks like we have a team of heroes with us, huh Kiki?"

"Risu!"

I giggled.  


* * *

As we were about to exit the cave, Matsuba stopped.

"Hmm. What is it, boy?"

"Lithe!"

"Huh?"

I peeked outside.  
It was raining cats and dogs.

"Its...raining."

Realization suddenly hit me.

"Oh!  
Sorry."

I recalled Matsuba and called out Croconaw.

* * *

I always favored the rain.  
But for Croconaw, it was different.  
He absolutely loved it.  
I never saw Croconaw this happy.  
He danced and played under the rain.  
I smiled knowing that my starter pokemon was finally enjoying himself.  
I nodded at Kiki, whom jumped off of my shoulder and played with Croconaw.

"Risu!"

"Croco-naw!"

I leaned my back against a nearby tree and warmly watched my Pokemon play together- feeling moved.

_We can take out Bugsy later._

* * *

**A/N: This is way too innocent, XD I'm sorry. Its cute.  
You'll understand what I mean once you move on with the chapters.**

**Review~ **


	5. Ch4 Heartache

**Fixed again! ^-^**

**R&R.**

* * *

**Falkner's POV.**

"Thank you."

"You are mostly welcome, Falkner."

The kimono girl bowed.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us that was so important you could not talk on the phone?"

Eusine started.

"I do not recall telling YOU about it."

I said.  
Eusine rolled his eyes.  
Morty chuckled.

"Yes, Falkner. What is it?"

Morty sipped some of his tea.  
I set my tea down.

"I had a kimono girl challenger a few hours ago."

"Well that is awfully strange."

Eusine said.

"Kimono girls don't challenge gyms. What eeveelution did she choose?"

He asked sarcastically.

"No no. Listen to me!  
She's not just any kimono girl..."

Eusine set his tea down.  
Morty was taking another sip of his herbal tea- seemingly uninterested.

"Today. Early at dawn...  
I was challenged by no other than Lady Kotone herself!"

Morty splurt out his tea and started coughing- that finally got his attention.  
It grabbed the Kimono girls' attention.  
Eusine pat his back.

"Its alright!  
Nothing to worry about here!"

Eusine yelled.  
The Kimono girls went back to what they were doing.  
I gulped.

"What?  
W-was it something I said?"

Eusine looked at me like I am some kind of prize idiot.

"Are you some kind of prize idiot?"

He whispered.  
Hit the nail right on the head.

"Its true! She challenged me to a pokemon battle today and SHE WON! I asked if she is Lady Kotone, but she just introduced herself as 'Lyra Byrd,' if that's even her real name..."

"It IS her real name!  
Lady Kotone is just her stage name!"

Eusine said.

I began feeling like a real idiot.  
My pokegear suddenly rang.

"Excuse me."  
...

**"Feather locks!"**

I sighed.

"Hello Janine."

**"There's this annoying geezer by you're gym who won't let me get in, ****and he keeps staring at me weird. Its pissing me off! ****I want to slit his throat!"**

"JANINE!  
You're in my gym?"

**"Duh!** _**Do you know who I am, you slob?**_**"**

I sighed.

"Hold on. I'm on my way."

***click*  
... **

"I apologize. I have to fly back to Violet City."

I bowed and exited the dance theater.

* * *

**Eusine's POV.**

"Morty."

I started.  
He smiled.

"The Byrd finally escaped her cage..."

He said quietly.

I raised an eye brow.

"Wait- what?"

"Excuse me."  
He stood up and exited the dance theater.  
...

I raised my hand.

"Sakura, can you get me a glass of Vodka? Make it a double please."

"We don't serve that here, Eusine!"  
My head fell on the table.  
"Great."

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

The rain still hadn't let up.  
Croconaw, however, could not be more thrilled.

"**You Team Rocket thugs!**"

I heard an old man yell.

"Team Rocket?"

I ran towards the source of the voice.

An old man quarreling with a team rocket member.  
I'm beginning to think that old men are feistier than ever.

The old man walked away to his house.

* * *

I walked to the Team Rocket member who was blocking the entrance to the Slowpoke Well.

"What's the matter, kid?  
Never seen a Team Rocket grunt blocking you from entering the Slowpoke Well to save the day and stop us from earning billions of Yen by chopping off Slowpoke tails to the Slowpoke tail-hungry maniacs?"

I widened my eyes.  
He immediately put his hands on his mouth.

"Erm...no?"

I finally said.

"Get away. There's nothing worthy of interest here."

I suddenly heard a cry from inside the Well.  
I shot my eyes open.

"Croco-naw!"

"Risu!"

Croconaw and Kiki jumped.

"What was that?"

I asked.

"Um..."

We heard a cry again.

"Maybe I should go in and investigate..."

I said.

"No no. Its just that...  
I'm..-"

I heard something chop from inside the Well.

"Slooooooooowwww- poke"

I heard a cry again.

"That's a Slowpoke's cry!"

I said, my eyes wide in shock.  
He laughed nervously.

"About that...  
I ate rotten eggs for break fast this morning, and I couldn't stop my stomach from wailing and growling!  
Yeah yeah, that's exactly it!"

I raised an eye brow and put a hand on my hip.

"Right."

I turned around and walked away.

I heard him give out a sigh of relief.

_I would be an idiot to fall for his excuse._

"Come'on, Croconaw. Let's go investigate."

* * *

Azalea Town was...

*sighs*

Its raining, and I'm cold.  
My hair is soaking wet.  
The same goes for my clothes, which clung to my body.  
I yearned for warmth.

The warmth of...

***Flashback***

**Mother had left to Kanto to see a friend of her's, whom was sick, and I was left to watch over the house. Of course, Ethan would come to pay me a visit every now and then. But he left town today.**  
**I was left alone, for the very first time.**  
**I didn't mind, not at all.**  
**The thing was...**  
**I was bored...out of my mind.**  
**So I decided to put on my bathing suit and go for a swim in the lake nearby our house.**

**A lilac bikini swim suit.**

**I let my hair down.**

**I wrapped the towel around my chest and left the house.**

**The weather was, to say the least, windy, and cold.**  
**A shiver passed through me before I shrugged and proceeded to go.**

**I slipped the towel off and inserted a toe in the lake.**

_**Cold.**_

**I stepped back.**

**I wrapped my arms around my shoulders before I jumped in, closing my eyes in the process.**

**I opened my eyes the second my body dove into the chilling water.**  
**Everything was faintly lit.**  
**The dancing fins of the Goldeen tickling against my skin.**

**. . .**

**_Such an amazing feeling._**

**I swam to the surface.**  
**I let out a breath I had been holding.**  
**My hair clung to my skull.**  
**I took a deep breath and dove back in.**  
**I dove deeper.**

**Suddenly, a flash of red eyes appeared before me.**  
**A few seconds later, the figure exposed itself.**

**A mischievous ghost Pokemon.**  
**A Haunter.**

**I gasped and swam back to the surface.**  
**I swam to the shore and coughed up water.**

**What's a Haunter doing in the lake?**  
** _And THAT Haunter, in particular... _**

**I shook my head.**  
**I must have been hallucinating.**  
**I rested my back on the shore.**  
**I stared up at the sky.**  
**The sky darkened to a many shades of gray.**  
**_Guess its time to leave... _**

**I stood up.**

**"Haunter!"**

**I heard a voice call.**  
**_That voice..._**

**Then...**

**_He showed up._**

**We stared at each other for a while.**  
**I blushed.**  
**He put a hand in his collar.**

**"Lyra."**

**He started.**  
**I looked at him.**  
**My hair dripping water on the ground.**  
**He walked closer to me.**  
**He cupped my face with his large hand and leaned his forehead against mine.**  
**I half closed my eyes and took in the warmth of his touch.**

**"I wanted to see you."**

**My mouth moved on its own.**

**"Me too."**

**Then the sky drizzled.**  
**We pulled away from each other.**  
**Then, all too quickly, he wrapped my towel around my small form and put his hand on my shoulders, pulling me into a tight hug.**  
**I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest.**  
**He put his chin over my head.**  
**We stayed there for a while, under the rain.**  
**I did not care about the people staring at us from their homes.**  
**I did not care what they thought about us.**  
**I enjoyed this.**

**_The warmth of his presence..._**

**"The rain let up."**

**He said.**

**_It did?_**

**"Lyra?"**

**He nudged me.**  
**I nuzzled up in his chest.**

**He laughed.**

**"Haunter!"**

**I pulled away from him and saw the pokemon from earlier.**

**I smiled.**  
**... **

**"Would you like to come in?"**

**I asked.**  
**He stared at me surprised for a while, then reluctantly shook his head.**

**"I'd love to, but...**  
** I can't."**

**I nodded understandably.**

**"Well, I'll see you then..."**

**I turned to go in the house.**

**"Lyra!"**

**He called.**  
**I turned.**

**"Hmm?"**

**He quickly walked up to me and cupped my face with both hands and kissed me full on.**  
**It took me by surprise.**  
**I responded to the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing the towel to slip off of my shoulders.**  
**My entire body heated up.**  
**I could no longer feel the chilling breeze.**

**_I felt warm._**

"Croco-naw?"

Croconaw snapped me out of my train of reminiscence.  
I pet its head and walked ahead.

_I can put up with the rain- any time.  
_

* * *

"Hey you!"

He started.

"See those Rocket thugs?"

I nodded.

"They were supposed to have been disbanded 3 years ago..."

"They were."

I said.  
He paced around the house.

"Damn bastards are choppin' off Slowpoke tails fer money."

_Hah. I knew it.  
_Croconaw rolled his eyes.

"You're a trainer right? What's yer name?"

"Lyra Byrd."

He nodded and walked towards me.

"My name's Kurt. Come'on. You'll help me take on those Slowpoke tail choppin' bastards!"

I smirked and nodded.

"Hear that, guys?"

"Risu!"

Kiki jumped off my shoulders and began charging power.  
Croconaw let out a battle cry and showed off its sharp teeth.  
Kurt laughed.

"Time to open a can of whoop ass."

* * *

"Wait here, kid. You leave this to me, alright?"

I nodded.

"Alright."

Kurt walked towards the team rocket thug that blocked the Slowpoke Well.

"Oh.  
My.  
Gosh.  
For the trillionth time grandpa, I told you to-"

"HAY-YAH!"

Kurt head butted the Team Rocket grunt- literally, causing him to shriek in pain and trip into the Slowpoke Well.  
Croconaw, Kiki and I stared at Kurt in shock. Eyes wide like hot cakes.  
I blinked.

"Come'on!"

He said.  
He looked into where the Rocket grunt fell.

"Um...Kurt, I wouldn't do that if I were-"

He jumped in.

"...you"

I finished.

.

.

.

"AAAH! MY ARCEUS!"

He yelled.  
I sighed.  
I picked up Kiki and put her on my shoulder.  
I looked at Croconaw and nodded.

"Let's move!"

He nodded.  
I climbed down the Slowpoke Well USING THE LADDER.

"Lyra...  
Is that you?"

Kurt was lying on his back, conscious.

"Kurt! Heavens...  
Are you okay?"

I helped him get up on his feet.  
His back cracked in the process, which...kinda grossed me out.

"I think I broke my back."

He said.

"No shit."

I said, surprised at my cursing.  
I crossed my arms, pretending I did not just say that.  
He chuckled.

"You go on without me."

I nodded.

"Try to take it easy, alright."

I put a hand on his shoulder and continued my route.

* * *

The Slowpoke Well was dank, like many other caves.  
I came across another Rocket grunt.

He was crouched and faced me his back.

"Would you stand still...  
Mew those crap bags are annoying..."

He raised an ax.  
I widened my eyes.

"1..  
2..."

"HEY!"

He turned around and tossed the ax aside.

"Wha!"

I looked over my shoulder at what he was fiddling with.  
The Slowpoke blinked at me with its wide eyes, then ran away.

I looked back at the Rocket grunt and gave him an unfazed look.  
I glared at him icily.

"Kiki!  
Discharge!"

* * *

He stared at me with his eyes wide, afraid...  
Very...afraid.  
It killed me not to smirk.  
I just fixed my barrette and avoided eye contact with him.

"Get out!"

I said- motioning my thumb out to where the exit was.  
He nodded and ran away like the sissy he is.

* * *

I finally defeated all those goons and made it to their 'executive.'  
Unlike all of the grunts, he had blue hair and was dressed differently than them.  
The way he had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and his striking hair style...  
He looked quite attractive.  
No matter.  
I am going to defeat him, attractive or not.

"Hello there."

He started, smirking- Slightly pulling his hat up.  
I raised an eye brow and readied Rocky's Poke Ball, while Croconaw stood by me, glaring at him.

"My name is Proton.  
I am the most feared Rocket executive."

He walked towards me.

"I know who you are..."

He smirked.

"How much do I have to pay you to dance for me..."  
He grabbed my overall strap.

"..without this silly outfit?"

He whispered.  
I pushed him off and roughly slapped him on the face.  
He fell on his rear and chuckled.  
He held his now red cheek.

"I hear Kimono girls are not supposed to harm a soul, yet you harmed an innocent soul, such as myself..."

He sighed.

"Kimono girls live to entertain, my dear."

He stood up and lit a cigarette.

"I went to a couple of your shows, you know. Traveled many regions too...  
In Sinnoh's beauty contest...  
Kanto's league...  
And of course, here in Johto..."

He blew out smoke and stared up.

"You know, we asked your mother if you'd perform for the former boss' son's birthday 3 years ago in Kanto..."

"You asked my mother?"

He nodded.

"You know what she said? She said 'yes.'"

I widened my eyes.

"You danced for Team Rocket, Lady Kotone.  
3 years ago..."

He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Of course we offered her a suitable price.  
We offered her so much..."

He half closed his eyes.

"Your mother sold you out for a 'bunch of thugs,' Lady Kotone. And you know what? She didn't hesitate  
Of course, who would with that big of a bag of money?"

I put my hands on my mouth.  
He turned around- scoffing.

"I was your age back then. I didn't realize how much money meant to people. But now, I do. People are scums, their entire lives revolve around the paper that is money."

He turned around to face me again.

"Now you understand why we're doing this...Slowpoke tails sell at very high prices in the market.  
Besides that, Slowpokes grow their tails back quickly. We were planning on making a move on tomorrow but...It looks like someone- A GIRL, completely changed our plans..."

He looked at me.

"And that girl is no other than Lady Kotone herself."

He crossed his arms.

I furrowed my eye brows.

"I didn't ask, what are you doing here anyway? Does...your mother know you're here?"

I looked down.  
He chuckled.

"Ran away, huh?"

Croconaw growled at him angrily.  
He put out his cigarette.

"Enough talk.  
Let's battle, shall we?"

He said, getting a pokeball out of his belt.

* * *

"Croconaw, Ice Fang!"

Croconaw bit into Proton's Zubat's wing.  
The Zubat shrieked in pain, and fainted.  
Proton recalled his last remaining pokemon and huffed.

"Looks like beauty finally met strength."

He turned to walk away.

"Proton..."

I started, very quietly.  
He stopped.

"What you said about my mother...-"

"3 years ago, Lady Kotone. Don't you recall any of it?"  
...

I gasped.

***Flashback***

**I wore a beautiful red kimono and bowed to the big man with the cigar.**  
**I do not recall his face, but the invigorating scent of the cigar.**  
**He wrapped his arm around a young man, whom I presume is his son.**  
**His son was as tall as his father, and was wearing a light blue shirt below his black suit.**  
**I look up to see the handsome young man blush, his face almost as red as his hair.**

**"This is my son."**

**The big man started.**

**"Its his 15th birthday today."**

**"Happy Birthday."**

**I said.**  
**He scratched the back of his neck.**

**"Th-Thanks..."**

**I smiled.**

**Then a man came and whispered to the big man.**

**"I see..."**

**He said.**

**"Please excuse me."**

**He excused himself and left.**  
**I bowed.**

**"D-dad?"**

**The younger man called- looking at the direction where his father left off to.**  
**He kept blushing and avoiding eye contact with me.**

**I blinked.**

**_Why was he blushing so much?_**

**"Lady Kotone."**

**A man called.**  
**I looked at him.**  
**He had short blue hair.**  
**He smirked.**  
**That man, who I now presume is Proton.**

**"Its a pleasure finally meeting you."**

**He held my hand and kissed it.**  
**The red headed young man scoffed irritatingly. **  
**I took a bow.**

**"The pleasure is mine."**

**"Don't you get tired of bowing so much?"**

**He asked- sounding irritated.**  
**I closed my eyes and smiled.**

**"That is like asking me if I ever tire of dancing..."**

**I said.**  
**I opened my eyes and faced him.**

**"I bow as a sign of respect.**  
** I dance as a sign of gratitude to those who come and see me. **  
** You ask me if I ever get tired of giving people my respects and gratitude...**  
**Yes. I do get tired- very much so."**

**I chuckled.**

**"There are so many people out there to see, which makes me feel smaller each and every day."**

**I was surprised by my answer.**  
**He and Proton's eyes were wide open.**

**I then looked straight into his silvery gray eyes.**

**"But today, I will dance for your eyes only, my good man."**

**He shot his eyes open and blushed.**

**"I...uh..."**

**I giggled.**

**"And you, don't you tire of blushing?**  
** You never seemed to have stopped ever since I came here..."**

**He blushed.**  
**Proton laughed.**

**"You're gonna explode!**  
** I don't wanna have to clean up that mess- Meh."**

**He said.**

**"Shut up!"**

**He spat back.**

**"Tsk tsk...**  
** Watch you're mouth in front of the lady you almost killed us to see..."**

**He said.**

**"I- Uh..."**

**He shot his eyes open and stuttered. **  
**The red headed young man blushed madly and left.**

**I put my hand out- as if to call him back, but words failed to make their way out of my mouth.**

**... **

**"Its true. The reason you're here this evening is...**  
** Because Silver asked for you to come here."  
**_So that's where I first met Silver!_

_No wonder he looked so familiar when I saw him yesterday!_  
_But what is Silver doing in Johto, anyway?_

_... _

"Silver!"

I gasped.

"I remember YOU and Silver..."

I put a hand on my forehead.

"Silver was there...I remember now."

He nodded- raising an eye brow.

"Good girl.  
You're remembering now."

He smirked.

"...But what was Silver doing there?"

He raised an eye brow again.

"That..."

He put a hand on my head.

"You don't need to know."

And just like that, he left.

* * *

"Lyra!"

"..."

"What's wrong?"

He asked.  
Time to mask away my emotions.

"Operation kick ass: fulfilled."

I said.  
Croconaw was walking by me- his mood reflecting my own.

Kurt stared at us with his mouth agape, then burst out laughing.  
He patted my shoulder.

"Good in you, kid. Good in you!"

I faked a smile.

* * *

_ I can't get my thoughts straight anymore._  
_How will I ever face Silver again?_  
_How will I ever face my mother?_  
_Whom sold me out._  
_I never felt so cheap..._

I saved the innocent Slowpoke from the Rocket thugs...  
I began to feel heroic.  
Kurt promised he would turn my apricorns into some of his specialized pokeballs.  
He even gave me his number.  
Azalea Town is back to the way it was- Safe, and sound.

Now to take out their gym leader.  
I wish I could rest my pokemon for the day, but I had to get a move on.  
Earning two gym badges in a day would already be an achievement.  
I pet Croconaw.

"Sorry Croconaw, but we have to move."

He nodded.

* * *

Bugsy's gym gave me the shudders- my being a girl an all, it just came by naturally, I guess.  
I resisted the urge to scratch myself, but decided to behave and act like the trainer that I am.  
I recalled Croconaw and called out Matsuba.

"Lithe!"

He gave out a battle cry.  
I smiled softly at it.  
I crouched and picked up Matsuba.  
I hugged him.  
His fur was so warm.

* * *

As I had hoped, Matsuba took down the gym trainers' bug pokemon in a single sweep.  
I walked confidently with Matsuba by my side.  
I finally reached Bugsy and he gulped as he saw my intimidating Growlithe.

He then stared at me forming an 'O' with his lips.

"What?"

I asked- Crossing my arms.  
He scratched the back of his head and a small blush formed in his features.

"Nah. Its nuthing."

I raised an eye brow.  
He frowned.

"You're pretty. You have pretty hair."

He finally said.

"Oh."

I said- furrowing my eye brows.  
He blushed and looked away.

"Thank you."

I said.  
He nodded.

.

.

.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

He finally looked back at me and decided to break the ice.

"I see you've managed to reach me. I am Bugsy- a bug type specialist and Azalea's gym leader."

I nodded.

"Lyra Byrd."

I said.

"Your name says it all!  
You hate bug type pokemon, don't you?"

He asked.

"Don't have anything against them."

I replied.

"Good."

He put his net aside.

"Now. As Azalea's gym leader, I accept your challenge!"

I stood aside.  
Matsuba jumped ahead for battle.

* * *

"Matsuba, Over Heat!"

I ordered.

"Lithe!"

Matsuba put its paws on the floor, and fire burst out, attacking Bugsy's Scyther- his last remaining pokemon.  
Again, Matsuba didn't prove me wrong.

* * *

"You toasted my pokemon!  
My precious bug pokemon..."

I sighed.  
He sniffled.

"Fine.  
Here's your badge."

I took it.

"Also, take this TM.  
It contains U-Turn. Oh. Now you can also use the HM Cut outside of battle."

I smiled and nodded.

"Swell."

* * *

I yawned as I exited the gym.

"Hey. The rain let up..."

I said.

"Lithe!"

Matsuba jumped excitedly.  
I giggled.  
Its already night time too.  
I yawned and stretched.

"Lithe?"

Growlithe stopped in front of me.

"Tired."

Was all I said.  
I picked up my Growlithe and kissed its head.

"You were great back there, thank you."

"Lithe!"

It cuddled up to me.  
I then got out the metallic object from my bag.  
I stared at it.

"Well. Its either now, or never..."

I sighed.

"This is going to be tough."

* * *

** Rudy's POV.**

"Goodnight, Bellsprout!"

"Bellsprout!"

I comfortably tucked myself in bed.

**(Knock) (Knock)**

I opened one eye.  
Who could it be at this hour?  
I groaned and got out of bed.  
Bellsprout jumped after me.

* * *

"My dad's not ho-  
Gah! Lyra!  
What are you doing here?"

"Hello Rudy."

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who the Big Man, is?**  
**Of course you can ^-^**  
**I highly recommend reading "Cold Blood" after this chapter.**  
**It explains how Silver first met Lyra.**  
**Anyway, let me know of your thoughts and such ^-^**


	6. Ch5 One Life Ends, A New One Begins

**A/N: *Bears sword* SOLDIERS! ASSEMBLE!  
**

* * *

"Can't we do this tomorrow?"  
I asked.

She shook her head.  
She called out Rocky.

"Onix."

"Sorry, Kiki. But I'm calling you in for this one..."

"Risu!"

She recalled her pink squirell-like that I never saw before.

"H-hey what pokemon was that anyway? I've never seen one before..."

She looked at me, looking unfazed.

"Kiki is a Pacharisu. I caught her from another region."

"Oh. Really? What region was that?"

"Sinnoh."

I let out an 'Oh.'

"There must be a lot of pokemon out there, huh?"

She turned around and put her Cherish Ball back in her bag.

"More than you could ever imagine, yes."

"Onix!"

"Hold this."

She gave me her bag to hold.

She looked at her Metal Coat.

"Where'd you get that from, anyway?"

I asked.

"I received it a couple of years ago...  
Can't put it to waste, you know..."

"Received it?"

She nodded.  
She walked to her Onix.  
It lowered Its head down to her level.

"Rocky, look at this."

She showed it the Metal Coat.  
She rested her forehead against Rocky's sturdy head.

"I will make you stronger, like I promised..."

She hugged it.  
Rocky opened its mouth and she put the Metal Coat in it.  
She kissed Rocky's head and recalled it.

"Lyra..."

She looked at me and nodded.  
I nodded.

"Okay."  
I recalled Bellsprout.  
After the trade ended, we switched back our Pokemon.  
Mine being the Bellsprout, Lyra reclaiming Rocky.

I called out Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout!"

It jumped to me and I hugged it.  
Lyra stared at Rocky's pokeball.  
I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted as a flash of red burst out of the poke ball.  
It didn't take the form of an Onix.  
Instead, it took the form of a diamond-like snake pokemon...  
It took the form of-

"Steelix!"

I gasped.  
The Steelix gave out a magnificent roar.  
I clasped my hands on my ears.  
Bellsprout buried its head under the ground.  
Lyra just stood there staring at it.  
Her mouth agape.

"Don't just stand there!  
Shut him off!"

I yelled.  
She snapped out of it and nodded.

"Rocky!"

She called.  
The Steelix glared at us with its glowing red eyes.  
It launched at Lyra.  
Or should I say, almost.

"Watch out!"

I yelled as I tackled her.  
I heard her give out an 'Ooff' as she hit the floor.  
She immediatley stood up and ran towards the Steelix.  
She stood in front of it, her feet nailed to the ground.  
The Steelix glared at her.

"Oh God..."

I said.  
I closed my eyes as the Steelix launched at Lyra again.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes.  
I gasped.  
Lyra tightly wrapped her arms around the Steelix's long neck.  
It tried to shake her off, but she desperatley tried to climb to its head.

"Rudy...my bag..  
Get the poke ball out of my bag!  
Croconaw's!"

I gulped and nodded.  
I stashed my hand in her bag.

"Gotcha!"

I called out Croconaw.  
I didn't have to give it a command, not like it would respond to my commands, Lyra's Croconaw splashed water at the Steelix.  
The Steelix gave out another roar, but this time of pain.  
It shook of Lyra and she was tossed on the ground like a rag doll.

"LYRA!"

I ran to her side.  
Croconaw stopped splashing water at the Steelix and ran to Lyra's side.

"Lyra!"

I nudged her.  
She opened her eyes.

"Ugh...  
I'm fine- I think..."

She winced as she tried to get up.

"Don't move..."

Croconaw licked his trainer's face.  
She smiled.  
The Steelix came to launch at us.  
Croconaw stood defensively in front of Lyra.  
I held her hand.  
Suddenly, Bellsprout jumped in front of the Steelix.

"Bellsprout?"

I called.  
The Steelix roared and launched itself at Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout!"

Bellsprout sprayed a purple powder at the Steelix.

"Sleep powder..."

Lyra said, smiling softly.

The Steelix closed its eyes, and slowly fell down on the ground, barely reaching us.  
It shook down the ground.

"It fell asleep..."  
I said- A smile forming on my face.

"Croco-naw.."

The Croconaw cuddled up to Lyra.

Bellsprout jumped to my side.

"That was very impressive Bellsprout- you saved us!"

"Bellsprout!"  
It jumped excitedly.

Lyra let go of my hand and gently tried to stand up.

"Lyra..."

I stood up.  
She slowly walked up to the sleeping Steelix's sleeping figure.

"Lyra. What are you doing?"  
I whispered.

She fell on her knees and hugged the Steelix.

"Rocky..."

She said.  
I even forgot that this Steelix was the Onix that I once owned and named Rocky.  
How did that turn into this?  
The Steelix opened its eyes but didn't move.  
It seemed to have calmed down.  
Lyra just sat there and gently pet it.

"Rocky...  
My strong Rocky..."

I sniffled.  
"...so beautiful."  


* * *

  
This had to be the most terrifying, yet the most amazing night of my life.  
I never witnessed evolution at this stage.  
This night...depicted pure emotions.  
Emotions of shock, fear, sorrow, and...happiness.  
The untamed dragon was finally slaughtered.  
The raging Steelix has calmed.  
It recognized Lyra.  
Not as a trainer, but as a friend.  
As Lyra pet her Steelix, she told me something that I doubt I'll ever forget...

"One life ends, a new one begins..."

I also insisted she'd stay for the night while I have her nursed back to health.  
I rushed to the pokemon center and called for the nurse and her Chansey.  


* * *

**A/N:Its totally cheesy, but I love it ^-^**  
**I had to give it a chapter of its own.**  
**Let me know of your thoughts, my lovely readers!**

Review~!


	7. Ch6 Sweet Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any if it! ******

* * *

Lyra's POV.

I groggily opened my eyes.  
Croconaw was sleeping next to me.  
I softly smiled at it.  
I sat up.  
I was wearing my black tank top and Psyduck boxers.  
My left hand and abdomen were wrapped up with gauges and bandages.  
My bag was on the floor, beside the bed I was sleeping on.  
I picked it up and got my pokegear out.

3:47am

I massaged my head and groaned.

"Croco-naw!"

"Hey...  
You're up!"

I pet his head.

I gently stood up and wore my overalls. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair.  
I put on my puffy white hat and slung my bag over my shoulder.  
I called out Kiki.

"Risu!"

She happily jumped.  
I smiled.  
I picked her up and put her on my shoulder.  
I suddenly heard something move in my bag.  
I opened it up only to see the egg hatching.  
I gasped and ran towards Rudy.

I nudged him.

"Rudy get up!"

He groaned and got up.

"The egg is hatching!"  
I said.

"The what now?"

"Look!"

I showed it to him.  
It fully hatched.  
A spiky and adorable Pokemon stared up at me with puppy eyes.

"Rrrriii!"

It wiggled its small hands.

"Aww."

Rudy awed at it.

"Its a male.  
What are you going to name 'em?"

"Elpis."

"Elpis?"

I nodded.

"It means hope."

I said.

"Oh.."  


* * *

  
After eating breakfast at dawn, I decided its time for me to leave.

"Well I'm off, then.  
Thank you for everything."

"Already?  
Its still kinda dark out."

I called out Matsuba.

"Its alright, I have Matsuba."

"Lithe!"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Alright.  
Be careful Lyra..."  
...

I wrapped my arms around his small form and hugged him.

"You are a very brave boy, Rudy."

I pulled away and exchanged numbers with him.  
"Let me know if you ever need anything."  
I said.

He nodded, blushing.  
He mumbled an 'Okay.'  
I smiled and turned to leave.  


* * *

I called out Elpis.  
"Rii!"

I carried him with us as Matsuba lit the way.

"We should go see the professor now."

"Lithe!"

"I know its late, but he's probably awake right now."

I knocked the door to the lab.  
No answer.  
Knocked twice.

. . .

Knocked thrice.

"I'm coming!"

I chuckled.  
The door opened revealing a not so happy Professor Elm.  
I sweat dropped.

"Is this a bad time?"

He flushed.  
"N-no not at all, Lyra. Please come in."

I obliged and walked in the lab.

"I never thought I'd see the lab so quiet and empty..."  
I said.

"You and me both, little missy."

I scoffed.  
"Well I came to show you Elpis, this Togepi here."

He widened his eyes.

"That's right! The pokemon egg. Togepi is the Pokemon that hatched..."

"Rii!"  
He pet its head.  
"Cute!"

He picked up the Togepi from my hands and examined it.  
"Hmm. This Togepi's a male..."

"I figured that out."  
He looked at me and handed me the Pokemon.

"Here. I want you to keep it."

I grabbed Elpis.  
"Togepi's a very rare Pokemon Lyra, take good care of it."

"I will."

He smiled and nodded.  
He handed me a marbled stone.

"This is an Everstone. It prevents pokemon from evolving."  
I nodded and stashed it in my bag.

"Elpis is a very good name, by the way.  
You know it means hope."

I smiled softly.

"I know."

"What happened to your hand?"  
He held my injured hand.

"Um...  
I got into a little accident."

"Little?  
This looks bad."

I took my hand back.  
"Its fine, really."  
I laughed nervously.

"I should get going now, see ya professor!"

"Hey wait up, will you?"

"...?"

"Here's my number."  
I nodded.  
"Of course."  


* * *

I looked up at our home.

"Mother..."

I shook my head and walked away.  


* * *

** Morty's POV.**

I lit the lantern and sat down on the floor.

My phone rang.  
I groaned and went to pick it up.

"Ethan?"

I picked it up.  
...

"Hello Ethan."

"**Hello Matsuba.**"

I chuckled.

"You're not going to quit calling me that, will you?"

"**Not that I plan on it, no.**"

I scoffed.

"Yes, what do you need calling me at this hour? Make it quick."

"**Alright alright...****Well I called to- ****Aqua! No! Not on my new shoes...  
**** Damnit! ****Just do it in the field or something...  
**** Ugh. Sorry. Why can't pokemon understand that their poop is good ****fertilizer for our soil?**"

I chuckled.

"Dunno. Maybe because most of my pokemon are ghost types (no shit.)"  
Ethan chuckled.

"**Oh yeah? What about your Lapras, Exxegutor, Granbull...er, what else?**  
** Damn. I forgot. Been a while since I last saw your pokemon, you know...**"

He went quiet when he said the last part.  
I half closed my eyes.

"Yes. It has."

He heavily sighed.

"**Well it can't be helped.**"

I sweat dropped.

"**Your a too busy up my ass gym leader.**"  
I grinned.

"**I gotta stop by my grand parents' soon.**  
** Talk to ya later, byee~!**"

"Ethan wait-"

***click***

...

I sighed.

"_That moron..._"  
I muttered.  


* * *

** Lyra's POV.**

I reached Azalea Town- again.

_Finally._

Now I should get to Illex Forest, then to Goldenrod.  
I walked towards the entrance to the forest, until Matsuba stopped.  
I looked down at it.  
"What is it boy?"

Matsuba growled.  
I raised an eye brow.

I heard the sound of footsteps and turned around.

_**Silver.**_

Then the flash image of him from 3 years ago appeared in my mind.  
I close my eyes to see a clearer image.  
Short red hair, looked...younger. Although tall, he grew taller in those 3 years.

I opened my eyes again.  
"What- What are you doing here?"  
Was the only thing that I could ask, to break away from his gaze.

He smirked cockily and walked towards me.

He was different then.  
He was...innocent.

We stared at each others' eyes for what seemed like years, before he walked closer to me.  
I stepped back, but he continued coming on to me until my back hit the wall behind me.  
I looked ahead to see him right in front of me.  
When I tried to move, he put his hands on the wall beside me.  
Now I was completely surrounded.  
He leaned his face closer to mine.  
Our noses almost touched.  
I could feel his warm breathing against my face.  
He smirked.  
"Time to talk, little Byrd."

I leaned back against the wall and crossed my arms, looking unfazed and rather annoyed at the closed distance between us.

"Did Team Rocket show up here yesterday?"

"Yes.  
They did."

"Why?"  
He asked.

I raised an eye brow.  
"They were chopping off Slowpoke tails for money."

He opened his mouth to speak but I immediately interrupted him.  
"No need to sympathize with the poor pokemon now...  
Team Rocket ran with their tails between their legs."  
I continued.

He stared at me, listening.  
"How?"

I smirked.  
"You need to ask."

He smirked.  
"Are you trying to tell me that you gave those bastards a good beating?"  
He asked.

I nodded.  
His smirk grew wider and his eyes diverted to my lips.  
I raised an eye brow.  
"Why do you ask?  
Planning on joining them?"  
I asked, trying to break the awkwardness I was feeling.

"NO!"  
His voice raised.  
He pulled away from me.  
He turned around.

"...never."  
He muttered quietly.  
There was a moment of silence.

.

.

.

"_While we're here..._"  
I started, breaking up the uneasy silence.

"Why not have a pokemon battle?"  
He immediately turned around, smirking.  
"I thought you'd never ask."

I uncrossed my arms and stood up.  
Kiki jumped from my shoulder.  
I stretched.  
"Alright."

I looked at Kiki.

"Let's go, Kiki!"

"Risu!"

Kiki jumped, ready for battle.  


* * *

Although short with Pokemon, the battle was intense.  
Both of us had our own battle strategies, which is making the two of us sharper than ever.  
I could not wipe the smirk off of my face, same goes with Silver who was very strict with his pokemon.

"Again Croconaw, use Ice Fang!"  
"Croco-naw!"

Croconaw launched himself at Silver's Bayleef- causing it to faint.

_In simpler terms..._

**Battling Silver was fun.  


* * *

**I smiled.  
I wanted so badly to jump out of happiness, but that is not the way I behave. I am rather stable.  
I was proud of my Pokemon, especially Croconaw.  
Who I had grown very fond of.  
So far...  
My starter pokemon, Croconaw, had never lost me a battle.  


* * *

**Silver's POV.**

Once again- I lost.  
I expected her to mock me about it.  
But she didn't.

"Unbelievable."  
I muttered.  
She didn't say anything.

"You've obviously got some luck on your side."  
I said.

She scoffed.  
"Maybe."  
She said.

I scoffed.  
I also noticed something.  
She didn't call out that Onix of her's.  
So far, the ones I met are Croconaw, Pacharisu, Growlithe and that Onix of her's.

"What happened to your Onix?"  
I asked.  
She raised an eye brow.  
"How'd you know I had an Onix?"  
She asked, crossing her arms- smirking.

Shit.  
Wait- 'had?'

"Had?"  
I dodged her question.  
She couldn't look more annoyed.

"Answer my question first."

She said.

Damn. Think Silver. Think.

"I watched you enter the gym with an Onix by your side."

_Hah!_

Her expression changed as she 'Oh-ed' in her lips, looking unfazed yet again.

"Rocky did help me in Violet's gym..."

"Released him?"

She shook her head.

"No. 'Releasing an Onix...,'

That would be a waste, don't you think?"

I smirked and crossed my arms.

"So, what happened to it?"

"Well..."

I raised an eye brow.  
She just sighed and put her hand in her bag and got out a pokeball.  
I also noticed her left hand was wrapped up.

"What happend to your hand?"  
I asked.

She blushed.  
"Long story."

I nodded.  
"Right."

"Alright!  
Step aside, Silver."  
I stood by her shoulder.  


* * *

"No.  
Fucking.  
Way."

She laughed.  
"Amazing, isn't he?"

I stared at the enormous diamond-like snake ahead of me.

"That's your Onix?"

"It WAS before I gave it the Metal Coat.  
I figured it would be a lot easier to train a Steelix at this stage before it grows."

She sighed.  
"I hate to say this but BOY was I ever wrong..."

She put her hands on her hips.  
I chuckled.  
The Steelix glared at me.  
I crossed my arms.  
It lowered its head down to my level.

"I think he remembers you."  
Lyra said.  
I looked at her.

"How did yo-"

"**I remember you.**"  
She said.

I shot my eyes open.  
"Y-_you do_?"

She nodded- staring into her Steelix, and caressing its head.  
I looked at her- then the picture of Lady Kotone from 3 years back flashed in my mind.

'_...I will dance for your eyes only, my good man._'

I blushed and scratched the back of my neck.

"When an Onix lives a hundred years, it evolves into a Steelix. But when you give it a Metal Coat before then and trade it...It evolves, however, it develops a short memory loss and completely forgets its trainer for a while..."  
She smiled warmly, still not looking at me.

"When I evolved Rocky, I was immediately reminded of myself..."

"How so?"  
I asked.

She half lidded her glossy chocolate brown eyes.  
"I ran away from my past, trying my best to forget about it, but someone triggered all those memories back to me..."  
Her eyes diverted to me.  
I half closed my eyes.

She recalled her Steelix.  
"I would give you my gratitude, but I quit a few days ago..."  
I shot my eyes open.

"What's the matter, cat ate your tongue?"  
She giggled.

I blushed and looked away.

"I know what you think.  
You think I'm weak, don't you?"

She stood in front of me.  
I looked down.

"Don't you?"

She put a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked at her and nodded- _smiling_.  
"Yeah, your weak."

She crossed her arms and frowned.  
"You think you're some kind of tough guy now, huh?"

I smirked.

"Stealing a pokemon from Professor Elm, pushing me around and declaring yourself as the future's strongest Pokemon trainer..."  
She Stood on her toes and looked straight into my face, smirking flirtatiously.  
I grinned, closing the distance between us.  
I leaned my face closer to her's.

.  
.

"You like me, don't you?"  
She asked.

I nodded nonchalantly.  
I leaned my lips closer to her's, but she quickly turned around and ran towards the door to Illex Forest.

I gritted my teeth.

_That blasted tease._

She faced me and smirked.

"Too bad."

"Too bad?  
Why?"

She raised her eye brows.  
"We're rivals."

"Wha- _What does that have to do with anything?"_

She winked and waved at me.  
"See you around~"

Just like that, she left.

"Damnit!"  
I stomped on the floor.  
I began feeling nostalgic.  
This is exactly like what happened 3 years ago...

***Flashback***

**I sat on the front seat, waiting for the show to begin.**  
**The lights flew open, and she stepped foot on the stage.**  
**I widened my eyes.**  
**Just...seeing her up there.**  
**Dressed differently.**  
**She looked so beautiful, with very little make up to expose her innocence.**  
**She had her slippers off.**  
**Head held up high, not fearing the dirty minded audience.**

_**She was strong.**_  
_**Like I strived to be...**_

**As she danced, she was at ease, eyes half closed.**  
**Not once has she looked at me, although I would surely melt if she did.**  
**Very graceful on her feet.**  
**Her face, filled with so many emotions.**  
**Although she looked cold, I could deduce the emotions I saw in her.**  
**As I looked into her chocolate brown eyes, It is evident that there is so much pain.**

**"That's a pretty bird, isn't she, my boy?"**  
**Father slapped my shoulder, causing me to jump.**

**I blushed.**  
**"Yeah...**  
**She's something..."**

**He chuckled.**  
**"I can make 'er your future bride, if you want."**

**I blushed even deeper red.**

**"W-what?"**

**I looked back at her.**

**Although that does not seem like a bad idea.**

**I smiled softly at her.**  
**She is beyond my league, anyway.**

**She bowed.**  
**"Thank you."**  
**Was all she said.**

**Oh, how I melted at the coolness of her young womanly voice that sounded so stern.**  
**Even with that simple 'Thank you.' **

**The audience cheered loudly.**  
**I was left with shock and infatuation.**

**We exchanged looks for a second before she turned and left.**  
**I gulped and put a hand on my left chest.**

**It hurts...**  
**Why?**

_**That night of my 15th birthday, Lady Kotone stole my heart, and took off...**_  
_**And I never saw her again...**_

**Why did she leave?**  
**I kept asking myself..**  
**It hurt too damn much.**  
**Since then, I strove to be stronger.**  
**I wanted to be strong when I meet her next.**

* * *

**A/N: I do this because I love you..**  
** Wait. Where did that come from? XD **  
** Don't confuse me for a sap, people.**  
** Review! **


	8. Ch7 The Magnificent Romeo

**A/N: Back again, with a FIXED chapter!  
This is just a reminder to myself to NEVER make that layout for my story EVER again! ^-^  
R&R~**

* * *

  
Lyra, Lyra, Lyra...  
Like a song, I kept repeating her name in my head over and over again.  
I hated it.  
I hated how blunt I was.  
I hated how much stronger she was than me.  
I hated her.

I kept convincing myself that- over and over again.  
Little did I know is I keep lying to myself.  
Did I have any clue were I was heading?

_I...think so._

I stopped.  
I decided to go to a pokemart.  


* * *

  
There was a man dressed in a red suit staring at me weirdly.  
I stared at him for a second, before he spoke.

"Lyra?"  
He asked.

I turned around.

_'Don't see any Lyra...'_

I felt something poke my back.  
I turned back around.  
I pushed him off.

"What the hell?"

He laughed nervously.  
He flinched.  
"AH! Don't hurt me!"

I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry Miss Byrd. But I was sent me to deliver this package to you."

He handed me a package.

_Miss...Byrd?  
_  
My eyes twitched on their own.  
I snatched the package from him.  
"I'll take that! You little runt!"  


* * *

I gritted my teeth and stepped out of the store.  
I looked over my shoulders.

_All clear. _

A mischievous smirk formed in my lips.  
I opened up the package.

"**BERRIES?** For crying out loud!"  


* * *

** Lyra's POV.**

I could not get the name Silver off of my mind, his image, the redness of his hair.  
Everything about him was occupying my mind, that I had no idea where I was heading.  
I scanned the forest around me.

"Risu!"  
Kiki snapped me out of my train of thought.  
I shook my head..

"I can't...I'm sorry."

I fell on my rear and sighed.  
I buried my face in my hands and massaged my temples.

_'6 am and it honestly doesn't show. The place is covered by trees all over.'_

Matsuba sat on my lap.  
I pet it.  
I smiled warmly.

"Matsuba...  
My heroic Matsuba.."

I hugged my Growlithe.  
It licked my face

"Lithe!

"**DID SOMEBODY SAY MATSUBA?**"

Growlithe jumped.

"Lithe!"

I gasped and looked up.  
A man with thick glasses and shoulder lengthed wavy black hair showed up.  
The man widened his eyes in shock.

"Easy dude!  
I just heard somebody say Matsuba. You know...The gym leader."

He talked like a surfer.  
Had an accent of a stereotypical surfer too.  
I blushed.  
He offered me a hand, I took it and stood up..  
Matsuba walked towards me.

"Oh. You didn't name your pokemon Matsuba, by any chance, did you?"

I blushed madly.

"I..."  
...

***Flashback from a couple of minutes ago...***

**"Matsuba...**

**My heroic Matsuba..."  
... **

"I didn't name him after the gym leader, no."  
I put a hand on the back of my neck and laughed nervously.  
He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey. It happens. Happend with my cousin who lives in Kanto. He developed a monster crush on Erika- the gym leader, and ended up naming his Tauros Erika by going all bananas over her in his Tauros' precense. I know exactly what you're thinking, and I strongly agree."

I blushed.  
He shook his head.

"Poor Mike..."

I panicked.

"I do not have a monster crush on Morty!"

I put my hands on my mouth

"Ah- you know his real name too...Hey. Its cool, bro!  
But please tell me your Growlithe is male, cuz if its female-"

When he said bro, it sounded like 'bra.'

"SHUT UP!"

He backed away from me and put his hands out.

"Whoa!  
Chill...I'm not one complaining!"

I crossed my arms and frowned.

_Oh man._

There was a moment of silence.

"So, what are you doing here?"  
I finally asked.

"I came looking for Waffles and Ice Cream."

I raised an eye brow.

"Waffles, and Ice cream?"

Talking about food made me hungry.

"Yeah, bro. My Farfetch'ds. I came here with my buddy, yeah. Then they ran off like totally insane, bro!"

I put my hands on my hips.

"Well that sucks..."

He nodded.

"Totally bro. Hey. Could you find 'em for me?"  
Somehow I knew he was going to ask for my help.

"I will if you call me Lyra."

"Lyra?"

I nodded.

"Lyra Byrd. My name, 'bro.'"

He laughed.

"Alright!  
Then Jeffy and I can go surf with the dudes!"

_Hit the nail right on the head._

"Okay um...-"

"Call me Hunter."

He even has the name of a surfer.

"Hunter. I'll meet you here when I find them."

"Oh, and by the way. Farfetch'ds have VERY sensitive ears, Lyra. So don't startle them by stepping on a branch or something, alright?"

"Already knew that. Be back soon."  


* * *

"Now Matsuba, block it from ahead."

"Lithe!"

Matsuba jumped in front of the Farfetch'd and I jumped from behind it and caught it.

"Gotcha!"

Now I had the second Farfetch'd, time to get back to Hunter, bro!  


* * *

"Waffles, Ice Cream!"

They flew away from my grasps into their master's shoulders.

"Thanks Lyra! This is so awesome!  
Here, have this HM for all the trouble you went through."

I accepted the disk-like object.

"Thank you!"

He left, giving me. the 'Chill out' gesture with his hand.

"Later, Byrd!"

.

.

.

"Wow."

* * *

**Ethan's POV.**

"W-what the hell are you doing here?"  
I asked- surprised.

He crossed his arms.

"Can't I visit an old friend?"  
Morty said.

"Right. Lyra's not here. So you don't have to 'force' yourself to stay here."

"Ethan. I thought our strong bonds of friendship is what brought us together."

I crossed my hands and raised an eye brow.  
"Bull crap."

He frowned.  
"Alright. I lied. Lyra's not here, is she?"

I shook my head.  
"She doesn't want to see you, anyway."

He winced.

"Sorry."  
I said.

He shook his head.  
He put his hands on his hips.

"You're being awfully rude. Aren't you going to invite me in?"  
He asked.

"To my grandparents'? No way."

He sighed.

"Perhaps you want to have some tea with the Kimono girls in Ecruteak?"  
I shot my eyes open and blushed.  
"C-can't!"

He raised both of his eye brows and nodded.

"Strange. You don't seem to have a problem with her. I mean...  
Lyra's a Kimono girl..."

He said as he leaned against the railing.

"Lyra's my best friend before she some famous Kimono Girl, of course I wouldn't have a hard time with her. I mean, its not my fault that Johto's lovely bird lives nearby my house.~"

He punched my shoulder, smirking.  
I laughed.

"But you know...  
Lyra hated being over pampered."  
I said.

He nodded.  
"Pain in her cute tushy."

This time, it was my turn to punch his shoulder.  
He chuckled.  
I laughed.

"Remember how we used to sneak her out of her dancing lessons?"  
He smiled warmly.  
"Then we would go to the top platform in the Bell Tower, thinking Ho-oh would eventually show up."  
I laughed.

"We were such kids, we followed your every lead. Remember how you used to scold us for eating Apricorns?"

He laughed.  
"I still think you did it just to piss me off."

I laughed.

"OH!  
He hit the nail right on the head! Haha!"

"Why you little runt!"

He gave me a noogie.  
I laughed.

"Still, though...No matter how big of a sap this is going to turn me into, those were definatley the best times of my life...I would give anything to relive those moments."  
He said, very quietly.

I smiled.  
"They were Lyra's best times too..."

He looked at me.

I sighed and looked up at the sky.  
I cleared my throat.

"They mean the world to me.  
I quote: Lyra Byrd."  
I mimicked her.

He scoffed.  
"She always studied pokemon behind her mother's back..."  
I said.

"But you know what? Our Lyra is the one and only, Lady Kotone."  
I said- fantasizing.

"She's not 'our' Lyra anymore..."  
He said.  
I looked at him.

"She's yours."  
He said.

I could see the hurt in his amethyst eyes as he said that.

"You say that like she's some kind of pest."

"Ethan."

He looked at me square in the eye.

"Do you...Do yo-"

He couldn't finish his question.  
He couldn't bear asking me.

"Yes. I do."

He shot his eyes open.  
Pain was evident in his eyes.

"But I know that she doesn't feel the same way I do towards her..."

"Ethan..."

I smiled softly.

"Lyra's my best friend. We have a very unique and treasured friendship. I'd hate to ruin it by something as stupid and overrated as that. Besides, I have enough girls to deal with in my life."  
I gave a forced smirk at the last part.

He slowly nodded and turned around.  
He called out his Gengar.

_There it comes, he may have seen this coming, but..._

"Morty!"  
I called.

He stopped.  
"Lyra's coming to challenge your gym soon- _very soon_."

He looked at me through the corner of his eye.  
"I know."  


* * *

** Lyra's POV.**

"Kimono girl, lost and lonely kimono girl."

I stared at the Kimono girl before me.

"Have I...seen you before?"  
She asked, putting a hand on her small chin.  
She raised a thin eye brow.

"No. You're a new face to me."  
I replied.

She nodded.

"Say...  
Do you know the way out, little girl?"

"Well, I-"

Matsuba jumped and barked.

"Huh?"

He ran ahead of the Kimono girl and barked.

"Are you going to lead the way?  
Such a smart pokemon."

"Lithe!"

I walked behind Matsuba and out of the forest.  
The Kimono girl bowed, then spun and walked away.

I sighed.

"Well, I guess all Matsubas know the way out of that forest!"  
Matsuba happily barked and waged its tail.  
I giggled.  


* * *

I stretched as I walked out the forest.

"BLESS YOU DAY LIGHT!"

Matsuba chuckled and jumped excitedly. I crouched and picked him up. I hugged him.

"AAW YOU..."

He licked my face.

"Lyra?"

I faced front.

"Ethan!"

I ran towards him and hugged him.  
Matsuba was sandwiched between us.

"Lithe!"

I quickly pulled away and laughed.

"Sorry."

Matsuba jumped from off of my arms.  
I scratched the back of my neck.

"You have no idea what I've been through, Ethan."

He laughed.  
"I can tell.  
What happened to your hand?"  
He gently grabbed my left hand.

"Rocky."

"Rocky?"

"Yes. My Steelix."

"Whoa. You got yourself a Steelix already?"

I laughed.

"Yes."

He crossed his arms and raised an eye brow- waiting for an explanation.  
I giggled.

"Alright. So this kid named Rudy offered to trade his Onix for a Bellsprout-great deal, right? So after earning my second gym badge, I thought 'I think Its about time I use my Metal Coat.'  
And so I did. Went back to Rudy's house last night and asked for his help. He said yes, not like he had much of a choice. After the trade had been done, I was scared out of my mind.  
I did not want to recall the Steelix, let me tell you that! But I decided to suck it up and recall it, anyway. I did, and the Steelix goes all saiian on me. My Pokemon, was going to eat me! By the way, do you know how sharp a Steelix's body is? When people described it as a diamond-like snake, they were not kidding..."

I huffed and put my hands on my hips.  
There must have been some energizers in Rudy's orange juice earlier this morning.  
Ethan laughed.  
He put his hands on his stomach.

"Say...  
Do you mind if I call out all my pokemon?"

"N-no, not at all. Even Rocky? I mean.  
What if I die? I don't want the headlines in the newspapers to say: 'Ethan Mahler- Cause of death: Steelix chow, whom belonges to his best friend, Lyra Byrd.'"

I laughed.

"Relax. Rocky just had a short memory loss. He remembers me now."

"Okay. I'll just stand by my grandpa in case he aims at me, I'll just toss in the leather skinned old man here..."

I laughed.

"Alright."

I called out all my Pokemon.

And within seconds, they were all out.

"Ethan Mahler- meet my pack!"  


* * *

After having met Ethan's grandparents, Ethan left, and I entered the city overcome with tall buildings, the most industrialized city in Johto- Goldenrod City.  
Croconaw walked by my side. His restless gaze at all the tall buildings was that of a child.  
I smiled and decided to explore the city.

So, I entered the bike shop first.

* * *

I entered to see a man resting his head on a desk.

"Hello?"

"Croco-naw!"

The man looked up at us and stood up.

He sighed.

T-T . . .

"What's wrong?"

"My bikes won't sell anymore."

I looked at the bikes.

"Well...nothing's wrong with them. I mean. They actually seem to be in perfect shape, to me."

He blushed.

"You..You really think so?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I can't see why they don't sell..."

He scratched the back of my neck.

"That's because nobody ever heard of this shop. Its a small shop, in the BIGGEST city in Johto!"

"Oh."

"I'm actually surprised to see you here."

.

.

.

"Can you advertise for me?"

"What?"

"How about I give you a bicycle here, and you advertise for me, so I can get customers."

Free bike.  
Cool.  
I smiled.

"Alright."

He clapped his hands together.

"Yay!"

* * *

I stared at the tall building before me.

"The Global Trade Center...Wow."

I got off my bike and crossed my arms- Admiring it.

* * *

Throughout the entire time I was in Goldenrod, I had done nothing but go to one shop after another.  
I received a Squirtle watering can from the flower shop.  
I got all the questions right on the questionare at first attempt.  
I met Whitney.  
Before challenging her gym, I bought some TMs from the Goldenrod pokemart and taught them to my Pokemon.

* * *

I stepped on the grassy fields and took a sip of my Ginger Ale.  
I had brought a couple of cans along in my bag.  
I put my bag aside and stretched.  
I put the empty can of Ginger Ale aside.

Matilda jumped.  
Matilda was my newest party member. I had cought her as a Sentret in her sleep, she evolved to a Furret during my heading back to Violet to evolve Rocky. I figured I needed the extra party member for now.

"Ready?"

Matilda nodded.

"Furret!"  
Matilda jumped at a newly spotted Ratticate.

"Now, use Focus Blast!"

* * *

**Morty's POV.**

I walked towards the quiet little town at night.  
When everybody slept.  
I rubbed my thumb against the small pebble in my hand.

"Should I?"

My Gengar just shrugged.  
I walked towards her house.  
Her room was fully lit.

_'So she's awake...'_

I bit my lower lip and took aim at her window.  
As I was about to throw it, Gengar walked through her window, then to her room.

I blinked.

_Very sly, Gengar._

I rubbed my hands together, it was getting awfully cold.  
2 minutes later, she walked out of her house, Gengar following behind.  
She was wearing her short sleeved white night gown that reached down to her ankles, and her slippers. Her beautiful long brown hair was down.  
She walked towards me.

"Morty...  
What are you doing here?"

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes.  
"I wanted to see you..."

My face inches apart from her's.

She blushed and turned around.

"Well its late."  
She crossed her arms.

I smiled softly.  
"Come with me..."

I offered my hand for her to take.  
She took my hand without saying a word.  
...

"Morty...  
We are two towns away from my home town."

She said.  
I chuckled.  
I stopped.

"Do you know where we are now?"

"Goldenrod."  
She grinned.

I patted her head.

"Good girl.  
Look."

I showed her the tall building ahead of us.

"An enormously tall building."  
She said.

"We're going to the roof."  
I said.

Before she had the chance to speak, Gengar teleported us.

...

She walked towards the railing and stared up at the dark, velvet-like sky.  
I smiled and walked towards her.  
She still had her small back facing me.  
Her long hair brown hair was like a wave dancing as the wind blew it away.  
I looked up to see the full moon, that never seemed to glow so beautifully.

"Wow."  
She breathed.

"Way up there, and we're way down here.  
The moon sure is a loner."

"A loner?"  
She laughed.  
"Are you kidding me? It has all the stars in the world."  
She said.

I chuckled.  
"The stars may seem close, but they're actually millions and millions of miles away from the moon."  
I said.

She continued to look up at the moon like a little child.

"True. The moon is proud, and shines magnificently at night. Even though its entire beauty is directed from the sun.  
The sun, whom has so much light, and is so kind to share."

I crossed my arms.

"If you think about it that way...Imagine the moon all by itself...  
Basically...  
The moon- is nothing."

"I never thought about it that way..."  
She said.

I walked closer to her.  
I uncrossed my arms.

"You, Lyra, are like the sun."

She quickly turned around and faced me.

"l am nothing without you."

"Morty..."  
A tear slid down to her cheek.  
I held her chin up and kissed her tear away.  
After that, I planted soft kisses on her face until my lips met her's.  


* * *

  
_ Even now...  
__I still can't bring myself to tell you how much you mean to me..._

I kicked a rock to the ocean and let out a sigh.  


* * *

**A.N: Btw, that was a flashback Morty was having of his days with Lyra.  
To Lyra, Morty is like The Magnificent Romeo~ Which is also the reason why I named this chapter after him.**  
**^-^ Let me know of your thoughts, and Review!~**


	9. Ch8 Sealed Promise

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
R&R!**

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

"I don't want to stay in this city more than I have to, Croc. But we should rest for the night."

As I was about to enter the pokecentre and call the evening quits, my pokegear rang.  
I did not recognize this number.

I picked it up.

...

"Hello?"

"**Lyra, is that you?**"

I shot my eyes open.

"M-mother!"

She giggled.

"**You seem to be surprised, dear. ****I called to check up on you. ****How is Ecruteak?**"

I gulped.  
"Its...Its beautiful."

I never lied to my mother before.  
Lying to her now is just...

"**I sent a package for you, it should be in the nearest pokemart**."

I sniffled.  
"Alright..."

"**What's the matter Lyra? You don't sound too happy.**"

"I'm fine I just...  
I missed you, mom."  
I said.

"**Aww. I missed you too, sweety. But Its not like you haven't gone off on your own before...**"

I swallowed a lump in my throat.  
"Hey mom..."

"**Yes?**"

"Can I...  
Can I...-"

"**Ooh!**  
**Sorry to interrupt you dear, but while cleaning your room, I found a bundle of pokemon encyclopedia books...**"

I half closed my eyes and wrapped an arm around my stomach.

"..."

"**I delivered them to Ethan's house, no worries dear.**"

"Mother. Those books don't belong to Ethan..."

She laughed.  
"**Hmm?**  
**Then who do they belong to?**"

"..."

"**Anyhow, I'm afraid I have to leave now, I'll make sure to come pay you a visit in Ecruteak.**"

I held the pokegear tighter.

"I will look forward to it."

She giggled.

"**Well take care sweety.**"

***Click*  
... **

Kiki perked her ear as she stood in front of me.  
I gritted my teeth.

"Risu!"

Kiki jumped, Croconaw cuddled up against my leg.  
I smiled and picked Kiki up.

"You two...You understand how I feel, do you not?"

"Croco-naw!"

"Risu!"

I smiled softly and made my way to the pokemart.  


* * *

I walked towards the pokemart, as I was about to enter, my rear was nailed to the ground and someone was ontop of me.  
I feel the long red hair tickling my face- I can already tell who it was.

"S-Silver! Get offa me!"  
All the blood in my body rushed to my face.

"Ow! What the hell?...bit my ass!"

"Croco-naw!"

"Croconaw, Head Butt this meat head!"

I regretted commanding that attack.  
Head Butting Silver on the back caused him to be completely on top of me, it was hard to breath.

"Smart move, princess."

"Shut up."

He smirked and looked down at me.  
I looked into his eyes.

He sat up.  
I was still laying on the ground.  
I stared up at the sky.

'_Morty..._'

Whenever I looked up at the night sky, I would think of nothing but him.  
It always distracted me from the outside world.  
So distracted from it...  
That I didn't even notice Silver calling at me and looking at me weird.

"Hey.  
Earth to stupid..."

He waved his hand in front of my face.  
I shook my head and sat up.

"What do you want?"

"Seen a lot of those scums in here, haven't you?"  
I nodded.

"Yeah. I've got my eyes on them, don't worry your pretty little head."  
I replied sarcastically.

He leaned his face closer to mine- locking solemn eyes with mine.  
I wanted so badly to look away, but I didn't.  
Silver's eyes were filled with so much...  
I didn't know where to start.  
In his eyes I can see power, might, knowledge, hatred,  
There was one thing I couldn't see...  
Silver's eyes had no love.  
I could only see lust and want for me in his eyes. But there was no sign of affection. He didn't have that spark that Ethan and...Morty had.  
But his was so different, I was drawn to it. Yet at the same time, it sent chills right through me.  
After all, eyes are the window to the soul.

"What do you plan on?"  
He asked, not breaking eye contact with me.  
I was surprised by his question, and was more surprised by my answer.

"I plan on becoming the greatest trainer. I will capture and train all kinds of pokemon. I know my speaking about it now sounds like child's play, but nothing is ever difficult once I take the first step."

He didn't say anything.

I didn't tell him the main cause of my journey. I decided to keep it over my shoulders until I prove myself worthy.

"You and I...  
We share that same ambition. Which forms the perfect rivalry match."

He silently nodded and stood up.

"A wish from the weak to become stronger..."

I opened my mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted.  
"Can't help but admire you for being so pathetic...and so.."  
I silently stood up.  
He looked at me.  
He didn't finish the sentence.  
He snatched my hat off.

"What the?"

"Oh. So there isn't an abnormally large brain hidden under there."

"Silver!  
Give it back!"

"Not until you can reach it, shrimp."  
Shrimp?

I jumped to take it, but he just kept pulling my hat up.  
Suddenly, a cold wind blew by.  
I paused and looked over my shoulders.  
But there was nothing.  
It was not the weather, I can just put my finger on it.  
It seemed to have occupied Silver's mind for a minute there, so I immediately snatched my hat off of his hand.  
"Hah!"

He was still looking around.  
Surely he wasn't interested in the wind that blew by...

"Silver?"  
He seemed surprised that I called his name.

"What? Oh. You got the hat. Here's a present for proving yourself victorious in the most difficult of challenges."

He threw me a package.  
The package looked so oddly familiar.

"Hey this looks familiar..."

I opened it up.

'Berries...  
Berries...  
Scarfs...'  
BOXERS!  
I found a pair of cute blue Totodile boxers.  
I shot my eyes open.  
_What the?  
_Mom bought this for me?  
I almost drooled when I saw the 1 dozen full of Ginger Ale!

"Cute."  
He said.

I blushed madly and hid the boxers away.

"How did YOU get my packages, anyway?"  
He scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with me.  
"This runt keeps thinking I am Lyra Byrd, yours truly, for some odd reason. So after I got the packages the second time, I decided to deliver them to you instead..."

I giggled.  
"He thought you were me?"  
I laughed.

"Don't get it either. I mean, there's a BIG difference between us."

"Can't mistake the red hair."  
I said as I grabbed a lock of his long red hair with my free hand.  
He smiled and looked at me.  
I blushed.

"Well. Thanks anyway."

I let go of his hair and picked up my belongings.  
I also nudged Croconaw, whom was asleep on the floor this entire time.

"Here's something for all the trouble you've been through..."  
I gave him a can of Ginger Ale.

"I never share this with anyone, so be grateful!"  
I said.

He stared at it like it was the oddest thing he ever touched.

"Its a soda."  
I said.

He glared at me icily.

"I already know that!"  
He opened it up.

"Just thought I might be getting something else..."

"Like what?"  
I asked.

He ran a finger under my chin and leaned his face closer to mine.

"A kiss."

I smirked and turned around.

"I will let you have as many of those in your dreams."

I winked at him and walked away.

_Someone sure has a hard time controlling their hormones...  


* * *

_**Silver's POV.**

Feet nailed to the ground.  
Feeling dumbstruck.  
Lyra was not only beautiful, but insanely attractive.  
Yet my attempts to charm her always seemed to fail.

I felt my cheek.  
My face was...warm.  
No, insanely warm.

Why does she always reject me?  
Does she have someone else in her life?  
That annoying loser she calls a best friend?  
I couldn't help but notice the way he was looking at her.  
I wanted to crush him like an apple.

I scoffed.  
Whatever.  
I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked away.  
Now back to the matter at hand...  
What was the wind that blew by just now?  
It was so sudden.  
Could it have been the weather?

Suddenly, I heard a howl.

I ran towards the source of the voice.

"There it is!"  
I heard someone yell.

It was dark.  
I couldn't see too well.  
I heard splashing in the water.

A strong wind blew by again, I almost fell.

The splashing was getting further and further away.

"What the...?"

Then...

It rained.

"Great."  


* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

"Matilda, use Focus Blast!"  
I commanded.

"Furret!"

Whitney inhaled and jumped.

"Roll Out, Miltank- let's go!"

But...

It was too late, Miltank already fainted from Matilda's Focus Blast.  
I smirked and hugged Matilda.  
"Good work, girl."

* * *

Whitney started a tantrum.

"..."

I crossed my arms.

"Hand over the gym badge Whitney."

She shook her head and pointed her index finger at me.

"Y-You cheated! I will not admit defeat to a cheater!"

I rubbed my temples.

After waiting for her to cool down, she sighed and finally admitted defeat.

"Fine. Here's the gym badge."

I took the gym badge from her procession.

"...cheater."

She muttered.

"Whatever you say..."  
I shook my head and turned to walk away, but was she called me.

"Wait!"

I turned around.  
"Take this, its a TM."

For a girl my age, she sure had the brain of a 5 year old.

"Thank you."  
I said- smiling.

She raised her chin up and crossed her arms.  


* * *

I walked out of the gym, victorious.  
As soon as I beat the gym, I darted towards the National Park, where Kiki and I strolled together.  
She was not on my shoulder this time either, just happily rolling around in the grass.  
I smiled and called out all my Pokemon.  
I also met and befriended a boy named 'Jack.'  
We both owned Growlithes.  
Of course, my Growlithe was able to defeat his.

"We should have a Pokemon battle some other time too."  
He said.  
"Let's exchange pokegear numbers!"

* * *

I strolled around with my pack following me around. I also took the time to train them.  
I purposely stayed in the National Park longer than I had to.  
I didn't want to go to Ecruteak just like that.

I layed on the wooden bench, Croconaw and Matsuba sitting by me.  
Kiki was curled up on my stomach.  
...

***Flashback***

**"Morty..."**  
**I called- finally reaching the top platform in the Bell Tower.**

**I had run out of Ecruteak's theater, still in my kimono, without any slippers.**  
**My socks had gotten slightly dirty.**

**He turned around to face me, and shot his eyes open.**  
**"Lyra!"**

**I stopped to catch my breath.**  
**He ran towards me and put his large hands on my shoulders.**  
**"Why did you come here? You could have gotten hurt, you don't even have any pokemon with you..."**  
**He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to a tight hug.**  
**"I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you..."**  
**He sighed and cupped my face.**  
**"Its dangerous here, come, I'll take you home..."**

**"No!"**  
**I said, holding him back.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**I looked down.**  
**"Morty I.. don't want to dance anymore."**  
**I said, quietly.**

**"Lyra..."**  
**I shook my head.**  
**"No. We live in different worlds, Morty."**  
**I said.**

**"Lyra...**  
**What are you saying?"**

**"I will continue my studies and one day...I will become a Pokemon trainer."**

**"..."**

**"One day, _I will capture Ho-Oh for you_..."**

**A tear slid down to my cheek.**  
**He shot his eyes and mouth open.**  
**But words didn't come out.**

**I turned around.**

**"I promise I will capture Ho-Oh for you Morty!**  
** Just you wait!"**

**More tears slid down to my chin.**

**My heart clenched and I started running.**

**"Lyra, wait!"**

**Then, mother and I traveled to Kanto and Sinnoh.**  
**Morty and I haven't seen each other for 2 years.**  
**...**

* * *

**A/N: "I will capture Ho-Oh for you..." - Wow. **  
**I'd be pretty moved if I was Morty back then. Lyra's a fine-hearted person. If I have to say so myself.**  
**Anyway, let me know of your thoughts and Review!~ **


	10. Ch9 Connected Hearts

**A/N: My dp mirrors me now.**

**R&R**

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

Ecruteak is a town known for its history.  
Mostly about the legendary pokemon such as the three legendary dogs: Entei, Raiku, and Suicune.  
And ofcourse, the rainbow hued pokemon, Ho-Oh.  
They also have some interesting sight seeing locations.  
And locations that are better off left as they are.  
Such as the burnt tower, which is where I'm heading to at the moment.

The wooden floors creaked as I walked.  
The place smelled of ashes and was close to becoming a mass of rubble.

_"Come now, Morty..._  
_ I think I can actually find Suicune here."_

_"I don't know...The place looks close to collapsing."_

The two men were investigating.  
One of those men was no other than Ecruteak's gym leader, Morty.  
The other was dressed ridiculously in that suit and cape.

He also sounded familiar...

Then it hit me...

This was the man that was around last night.

_...  
'There it is!'  
... _

What could he have meant by that?  
And the howl last night...  
The cold wind...

"**Hey you!**"

'_Huh?_'  
I turned around.

"Would you be a bit of help and help me remove this plate?"  
The man with the cape asked.

I scoffed and crossed my arms.  
"Move it yourself."

He raised an eye brow and put a hand on his hip.  
"Eusine!"  
The gym leader glared at Eusine.  
Eusine crossed his arms and raised his chin.  
"I apologize for my friend. Please don't mind him..."

Morty turned around and pulled Eusine by his arm.  
"What is wrong with you? You could have asked me!"

"That loon looked like he could move it without breaking a sweat!"

'_Morons..._'

I stepped on something, I crouched and took a better look at it.

'_Its a..._'

"A nugget?"

I cleaned it off.  
I smirked.  
I suppose I should stick around for a bit.  


* * *

After a few more seconds of exploring, a new presence could be felt in the Burnt Tower.  
I stood up and turned around.

There she was with her Pacharisu on her shoulder, and Croconaw hobbling beside her.  
Looking like a child as she scanned the place.  
She didn't seem to notice me, she didn't seem to notice that I noticed her trembling legs.

I raised an eye brow.

'_Why's she trembling?..._'

Its unlike her...

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

I froze at my position.  
My legs were trembling.

"Croco-naw!"

Croconaw poked my leg.  
Then, the two men turned around in a swift.

He shot his eyes open.

"Lyra!"

'_Morty..._'  


* * *

** Morty's POV.**

I could not believe my eyes.  
For the first time in 2 years, Lyra Byrd was now standing before my eyes.  
She looked different.  
She matured a bit.  
Her hair was shorter than I remember.  
She was dressed differently and she looked...

"I...  
don't believe it!  
You look..."

I slowly walked towards her.

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

What did Lyra look so shocked about?  
That man...Morty, he was shocked too.  
Did the two of them know each other?  
Whatever it was, I did not like it.  
The way Lyra looked at him sickened me.

"You look absolutely beautiful."  
Morty said.

She inhaled and looked up at him.  
I wanted to stomp on his 'pretty' face.

'_That's it._'

"Lyra!"  
I called.

She gasped and looked at me.

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

As Morty moved a hand to touch me, Silver called my name out loudly that it probably shook up the entire burnt tower.  
He walked towards me, brushing his shoulder roughly past Morty's.

"I challenge you...to a Pokemon battle.  
Let's go!"

He looked irritated for some reason.

"Silver..."

He got a Pokeball out.

"Who does this man think he is?"  
Morty asked bitterly.

"Shut up!"

I shot my eyes open.

"First trainer's rule: never reject a trainer's challenge once you've made eye contact."

Silver said looking straight into my eyes.

"Especially a rival's, pokemon challenge."

"He's right!"  
Eusine said.

Morty looked at him from the corner of his eye with an expression that read: "_You're not helping!_"  
"Eusine!"  
He hissed whilst gritting his teeth.

I looked down and silently nodded.

"Lyra..."  
Morty called.

"Hold on tight."  
Eusine said, pulling Morty back with him.

What's gotten into Silver's mind?  
He wants a Pokemon battle, and in here?

* * *

**Morty's POV.**

I stood back and watched the two battle.  
Lyra looked stunning when she battled.  
Even more so than when she danced on the stage.  
The red headed man with her was obviously rude, but I don't understand what bothered him so much.

'_Was he and Lyra...-_'

"I win..."  
She said, quietly, calling back her Furret.

"Bravo."  
Eusine said, clapping his hands.

I still couldn't believe my eyes.  
Lyra and the man, Silver turned around.

"Now can we get ove-"

A loud howl suddenly shook up the entire tower.  
Eusine fell on his rear.  
Ashes poured all over the place.  


* * *

** Lyra's POV.**

I coughed and closed my eyes.  
"I...can't see."

"Lyra!"  
Silver called.

"Silver?"

I opened my eyes and fell on my knees to keep my balance.  
I recalled my Croconaw and Pacharisu and quickly stuffed their Pokeballs inside my bag.

"Lyra!"  
That's Morty calling me.

Silver grabbed my wrist and as I was about to stand up, the floor beneath us collapsed.  


* * *

**Morty's POV.**

Eusine scanned the area and dusted off his clothes.

"They...fell?"

"Lyra..."

He looked down and gasped.

"Morty, that's where Suicune might be too- let's go!"  
I jumped after them.  


* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

I opened my eyes.  
Silver was ontop of me

"Sil...ver?"

He had his hand on the back of my head.  
He slowly got up.  
He smiled softly.

"Deja vu."  
He said.

I smiled.  
"Yeah."

He gritted his teeth and winced.  
"Silver..."

He shook his head.  
"I'm alright."

He layed on his back.  
I sat up and put my hand on his abdomen.

My eyes watered up a bit.  
I looked away- not wanting him to see me break down.

"Don't make that face on me."

He finally said.  
I pressed my lips together.  
I sniffled.  
"You idiot."  
I said.

He chuckled.

I turned to look back at him.  
I placed a hand on his face.  
He looked at me again- that very same look he always carried whenever he looked at me in those three days.  
I half lidded my eyes and smiled as he moved a hand up- cupping my face.  
He rubbed the tear that slid down to my cheek with his thumb.  
He smiled- causing me to let out a forced small laugh.  
I grabbed his hand.

"Wait here.  
I'll go get some help."

I stood up, but he immediately grabbed my hand.  
"Don't."

"Silver..."

He groggily stood up on his own, arms wrapped up around his stomach.  


* * *

I scanned the area then turned around.

I gasped and fell on my rear.

"Lyra?"  
Silver called.

I covered my mouth.  
He turned around and inhaled.

The legendary dogs, Entei, Raiku, and Suicune were proudly standing before us.  
They looked magnificent.  
They let out a howl and rushed out of the Burnt Tower in blinding speed.

Suicune advanced towards me and stood up.

"S-Suicune..."  
I managed to utter.

It lowered its head down to my level.

"Lyra!"  
Silver called.

I moved a hand up to pet Suicune, but stopped when I heard footsteps.  
"Lyra!"  
Morty called as he ran towards me.

"...and the magnificent Suicune.."  
Eusine said, his mouth ajar.

Suicune let out a howl and ran away.  
I still had my eyes shot open.

I felt...  
Frozen.  
My heart was beating quickly.

"I can't...breath."  
I put a hand on my chest.

Morty pushed past Silver and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Lyra...  
Are you alright?"

"I'm..."

I looked at him.

He looked the same as before.  
That familiar feeling I had 2 years ago suddenly came back.

_Is this...a dream?_

He cupped my face.  
His hand was warm.

"I'm alright.  
But Silver is-"

I looked around.

"Where's Silver?"

He's gone.

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

I ran out of the Burnt Tower to hold myself back from kicking that Morty's ass.

I was angry.  
I was furious.  
I was breathing heavily.  
I couldn't see right.  
I ran away- I wanted to run out of this damn town.  
I didn't even pay attention to the woman that fell on her rear and was staring right at me with a horrified looking expression on her face.

I came back to my senses.

The woman looked to be in her late thirties, had long wavy brown hair.  
Chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

I inhaled.

"I'm sorry!"  
I said, and helped her up to her feet.

She smiled.  
"As long as you mean it, we're square."  
She said.

She reminded me of someone...

I gasped.  
"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"You dropped something..."  
I gave her the pendant she dropped.

She shot her eyes open.  
"My pendant! Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

I nodded.  
"Your welcome."

I turned around to leave.

"Young man!"

I turned around.

"How about having a cup of tea with me?"  
She asked.

"I'm really on a hurry..."

She shook her head.  
"I insist.  
Its on me."

I sighed and nodded.

She smiled.  


* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

We silently walked our way to the Burnt Tower's exit- As much of a thrill it is for me to see Morty again, I could not get my mind off of Silver.  
And Eusine kept shooting glances at me.  
Morty had an arm around my shoulder and held me close to him.

"Eusine.  
If there is something you wish to say..."  
Morty started.

"Suicune...  
He stopped in front of her."

Morty stopped on his tracks and looked at him.  
Eusine lowered his head.

"That could only mean..."

"Eusine."

Eusine shot his eyes open.  
"Oh.  
Nevermind.  
I was just thinking out loud."

He put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Its good that your safe."

"Thank you."

Eusine nodded and walked ahead of us.

* * *

After leaving the Burnt Tower, Eusine left to go some place, he was acting awfully strange after what happened.  
Morty grabbed my hand and silently walked us to his house.  
The walk was peaceful.  
I could not remove my gaze from his face.  
Morty looked the same as before, as handsome as he always was been, I'm sure he still has fan girls developing monster crushes on him.  
I certainly wouldn't blame any of them.

Its just that...  
The man was just so perfect.

Back then, I was the child that clung on to his arm and did not let go in fear of losing him.  
He was the first real man I have ever met.  
Even as a 15 year old, I knew how to differ between a man and a boy- by thinking in depth.  
And Morty helped me realize that.  
His acts of chivalry and adoration for me was what triggered those feelings to me.  
The feelings of the need to be with him.  
The need to look at him.  
The need to watch him train to get a glance from the Legendary Ho-Oh.  
He never gave up.  
He had no support from anyone.  
Morty had learned to live and cope on his own for so many years.  
He wanted to be accepted, that is why he trained in Ecruteak.  
To prove himself worthy for the rainbow hued pokemon.  
Ho-Oh.

_I will capture Ho-Oh for you, Morty._

I never told you this, but...  
You have feet of iron to be able to stand as proudly as you do today.  
Even in your lonesome.  
You have proved yourself worthy to me, Morty.  
I know the same impression goes to the people of Ecruteak, as well.  
You are an extraordinary man, Leader Matsuba.

"After you."  
Morty snapped me out of my sea of thoughts.

I inhaled.  
We had already arrived at his house.  
I blushed and walked in the door.  


* * *

I sat on the table as Morty served me some herbal tea.

"Thank you."  
I smiled.

"Your welcome."  
He sat across from me.

I took a sip of the herbal tea.

_**Blech!**_

He chuckled.  
"Bitter?"

I nodded.  
"Its meant to cleanse your body."

I set the tea cup on the table.  
"My body doesn't need cleansing."  
I said.

"Maybe.  
But that was a nasty fall."  
He said.

I shrugged.

"You don't need to fight through the pain Lyra."  
He said.

I raised an eye brow.

"Your hand and abdomen.  
Honestly Lyra, what if you broke your ribs?"  
He said.

I looked at my hand.

'_Oh._'

I blushed and smiled.  
"I need to.  
To become stronger."

He gave me that look of his.  
The look that says: 'I'm not falling for this crap no matter how many lame excuses your going to keep throwing at me.'

I gave a defeated sigh.

"Alright. My abdomen is killing me after that fall, happy?"

He chuckled.  
"That's what this tea is made for- to strengthen your body."

"I thought it was to cleanse my body."

"My herbal tea does wonders."  
He said.

I laughed.  
"Ooh. Morty- 'The mystique seer of the future' is now an herbal tea specialist."

He chuckled.  
"You would be surprised Lyra."

I shook my head.

He smiled warmly at me.

"What has the great Lady Kotone been up to for the past 2 years, I would like to know."

I smiled.  
"I have traveled, with my mother."

"Oh?"

"We went to Kanto, and Sinnoh...  
and...  
Here I am."

He nodded.

"I see you cut your hair."  
He said.

I took my hat off and twirled a lock of my hair.

"Yes. I cut it myself a couple of days ago- broke my heart."

He shook his head.  
"I like it.  
Looks nicer on you."

I blushed.  
"Thank you."  


* * *

** Silver's POV.**

I took a sip of my tea and looked at the dancing kimono girls.

"So what is your name?"  
The woman asked me.

I looked back at her.

"Silver."

She smiled.

"That's a pretty name."

_Pretty?_

"So...  
Why does that pendant mean a lot to you?"  
I started a conversation.

She smiled and put a hand on her pendant.

"My daughter gave it to me."

"Daughter, huh?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"I see."

"Is that why you came here, to see her?"  
I asked.

She looked at me and nodded.  
"Why yes, that is correct."

I took a sip of my tea and set it down.

"Why my Lyra could still be wandering around in this town."

I shot my eyes open.

"L-Lyra?"

She raised an eye brow and nodded.  
I shook my head and smiled nervously.

"Its...a new name to me, is all..."  
I made up an excuse.  
She smiled.  
"It is a beautiful name, isn't it?"

"It sure is..."

'_Real smooth, Silver..._'

The woman looked down at her tea cup and smiled warmly.

"My beautiful Lyra has been the elixir of my life. She grew to do the things I wished I had done when I was her age..."  
She said.

"Oh..."  
She chuckled.

"...and I never asked her what she wanted to do, isn't that selfish of me?"

I looked at her.  
I shrugged.

'_The hell it is..._'

She wrapped her hands around her cup.  
"I fear I have taken control of her life..."

_'That's...sad.'_

"By the way, 'Silver.'"  
She started.

"I want you to come with me this evening."

"Huh, where to?"

She giggled.  
"To the Kimono dance, silly!  
My daughter must be performing this evening. I'll let you come with me together to see her wonderful performance.."

"I..-"

"Free of charge. You won't regret it!"

I looked down.

"I had enjoyed talking to you. I would also like you to meet her."

I smiled sheepishly.  
"I am looking forward to it, ma'am."  


* * *

**Morty's POV.**

"I...I have been meaning to ask you, Lyra..."  
I started as I sprayed some antiseptic spray on her wounded hand.

She held back her wince and looked up at me.  
"Yes?"

I applied some bandage on her hand and looked into her eyes.  
I also noticed the few inches of distance between us.

"...why did you leave?"  
I finally asked the question I had been waiting to ask her for those two years...

She looked down.

"Lyra..."

"..."

I cupped her face.

"Lyra, look at me...  
Please."

She finally looked at me.  
"Mother wanted to visit Kanto."

I let go of her face and stood up and turned around, putting the first aid kit on the counter.  
I sighed.  
"Is that why you left?"

"...not entirely."

I turned around and looked at her.  
She looked down.

"Morty. I am going to be honest with you."  
She looked at me square in the eye.

"I left- _to forget you_."

I shot my eyes open.  
"Lyra..."

"I did it so I can be independent. I wanted to focus more on my studies and such."

I sat on my knees.  
She cupped my face.

"When I was in Johto, with you, I felt like I was dreaming..."

"..."

"Morty.  
You were so beautiful and strong.  
Back then...  
I see you training long and hard just to get a glimpse of the Legendary Ho-oh, I couldn't help but admire you for that. People knew you and looked up to you, because you are Ecruteak's  
gym leader."

She let go of my face and rested her head against my shoulder.

"...and me, Lady Kotone- Johto's lovely dancer. Being known for dancing- some achievement that is..."

She held my scarf's end.

"When I met you, I was so happy."

She peeked up at me.

"You were everything I strived to be..."  
She said.

I brushed her bangs from her face.

"When I left Johto, my heart...stayed in Johto."

She put a hand on my chest.

"Right here."

.  
.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.  
I missed her.  
I needed her- so damn much.  


* * *

**Sayo's POV.**

Lyra's mother and a handsome young man with red shoulder lengthed hair sat across from me.  
I bowed and took a seat.

"How have you been, Eumelia?"  
I asked.

She smiled.  
"Quite well, yourself?"

I nodded.  
"Have you seen my Lyra around?"  
She asked.

_I see where this is going..._

_"_Yes.  
I have."

She smiled.

"I say- this is highly unlike her, to just leave the house at night and come here to Ecruteak...  
I really hope she was not a burden on you..."

"Burden?"

I asked- raising an eye brow.  
The man next to her fidgeted uncomfortably.  
She put a hand on her chest.

"I sincerely apologize for her manners. Its just that...Lyra hasn't been acting like her usual self lately."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged.  
"The girl shuts herself in her room for hours and stays up at nights. I begin to doubt that she even gets enough sleep. Next thing I do is find numerous Pokemon encyclopedia books  
whilst cleaning her room..."

The boy next to her shot his eyes open and looked at her.  
I nodded- listening.

"Then I take them to Ethan's...  
I mean- they had to be his books, right?  
My Lyra never really payed much interest to Pokemon."  
She giggled.

"The idea of it is just silly, is it not?"

"...you're wrong."  
The boy finally said.

Eumelia looked at him and raised an eye brow.  
"I'm wrong?"

He shook his head and stood up.  
"I feel like I'm intruding- forgive me, Ms. Byrd."

She shook her head.  
"Not at all- how do you know my last name?"

He looked away.  
"Please excuse me."

Then he walked away.

* * *

"I have seen that man before..."  
I said.  
She looked at me.

"Handsome, isn't he?"

I picked him up earlier. Such a nice young man."  
She said.

"Haven't quit yet, have you?"  
I asked, smirking.

She shrugged and took a sip of her tea.

I looked at the direction where he left from.  
"He came here to the Dance Theater once..."

"Has he now?"

I looked at her and nodded.  
"He came in with a man and woman- to one of your daughter's performances..."

Her face slowly lit up.  
I put a hand on my chin.  
"If I remember correctly, they came to watch that famous performance of her- 'Spirit of the Night.'"

She nodded excitedly.  
"Yes yes- I remember that performance!  
Lyra spent quite some time practicing that dance. Doesn't she look graceful in navy?"

I nodded.  
"Yes- dark colors make her have that mystique and mysterious personality."

She clapped her hands together.  
"Yes- that's exactly right."

I closed my eyes and smiled.  
"We have prepared a beautiful kimono for her dance this evening- would you like to see it?"

"You did?"

I opened my eyes and nodded.  
She nodded excitedly.  
"Yes, please!"

I stood up.  
"Wait here."

She nodded.

* * *

I walked to the storage room.

"Zuki."  
I called.

"Yes?"  
She answered, putting on her earrings.

"I would like you and the girls to call me Lady Kotone and prepare her for the show this evening."

The girls jumped.

"Lady Kotone is coming?"

"There is a show this evening?"  
Zuki asked.

I nodded.  
"There is now."

They all covered their lips dramatically with their small hands and gasped.

"Apparently, her mother does not know the cause of Lyra's runaway- as her friends, we should do everything to bring her spirits up."  
The girls nodded in determination.

"Right."  
They all said in unison.

I smiled.  
"And also, remember what Mr. Pokemon said..."  
They nodded.

"I will distract Eumelia and take her out- while you bring Lyra here..."

I put a hand on my chin.

"Now if I were Lyra, where would I go first...?"

The girls all giggled.  
I smirked.

"Oh- you think, that is where she has gone off to?"

"Do we?"  
Zuki said- smirking.

I nodded.  
"I'll leave it to you, then."

* * *

"Sayo?"

I smiled.  
"I apologize for taking so long, it seems that the kimono is still yet to arrive- would you like to explore Ecruteak some more since you last came?"  
She blinked.

"Uhm.  
I guess I could-"

I clapped my hands together.

"Wonderful!  
Let's go!"  


* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

I called out Kiki and Croconaw.  
They quietly played together in the house.

I sat on the sofa, thinking about my mother, Silver, my encounter with the 3 legendary dogs, one being Suicune.  
All those thoughts about them made my head ache.  
It was just too much.

"You seem to have your mind occupied, are you alright?"  
Morty started- snapping me out of my train of thoughts.  
He came in and sat next to me.

I nodded.  
"Mhm..."

"You sure went through a lot for one day..."  
He put a hand on my forehead.  
"Hard to believe you actually saw Suicune face to face...  
If you come to think about it, Suicune might have been the one to save you from the fall."

I looked at my Pokemon- whom were now curling up on the carpet.

"Maybe.  
And maybe it was Silver."  
I said.

"Silver?"

I nodded.  
I stretched and rested my head against the arm of the sofa.  
I put my hands on my stomach and stared up at the ceiling.

"Tired?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"No."

"..."

"I'm exhausted."  
I smiled- half closing my eyes.

"Matsuba...  
Leader Matsuba..."  
I started.

"How hath your Gengar been?"  
I asked- chuckling at my randomness.  
He chuckled.

"He's alright.  
Want me to call him out for you?"

I shook my head.  
"In our battle..."

"That's right, the gym challenge..."  
He said quietly.

I sat up and beamed at his face.  
"You don't seem to be surprised..."

He shook his head.  
"I see the future, my dear."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Ofcourse, how could I forget?"

He smiled warmly.  
He placed a hand on my face and leaned his face closer to mine.  
I half closed my eyes.

"Morty..."  
I started.

"Shh."

I gulped.  
He gently pecked my lips.

I put my clenched hands on his chest.  
He started planting soft kisses on my cheek and jawline.

An image of Silver suddenly flashed in my mind for some reason.

I shot my eyes open and stood up.

"Lyra?"

I nudged my Pokemon, and they woke up.  
I ran towards the door.

"Lyra, what's wrong?"  
He asked, from behind me.

I sniffled.  
"I'm sorry."

I placed my hands on the door knob, and walked out of his house.

* * *

**A/N: Just because Lyra rejected poor Mortimer here that does not eventually turn this into a SoulSilverShipping, and its not a FolkLoreShipping either ;P**  
**There is no need for any of you to worry, though ^-^**  
**Just read, and enjoy...**  
**Review~!**


	11. Ch10 The Grand Performance

**A/N:Chapter 10 of the story is up!****  
****R&R my lovely readers! ^-^**

* * *

Ecruteak...  
The most beautiful town in Johto.  
This is the one town I missed the most since I left.  
I missed the people whom came to see me in the Dance Theater.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

But let's get real here...  
I have come here to take on the gym leader, even if that gym leader is no other than Leader Matsuba- Morty.  
I have no time for any of those love games.  
It is time I stop listening to my heart, and go with what my head tells me to do.  
Back then, I felt lost and alone without my mother to guide me, or Morty to cling to, and Ethan to occupy my lonesome.  
But now, I have my Pokemon, and my rival...

_Silver._

I wrapped an arm around my stomach.

"Croco-naw!"

Croconaw jumped.

"Hmm?"

I looked at the Dance Theater, then back at Croconaw, whom nodded.

'_Something's going on..._'

"Hold on, Kiki."

"Risu!"

Kiki held on to my shoulder tightly.  
We ran to the Dance Theater.

* * *

"That's some terrible dancing- going all 'this' and 'that'...  
Come'on! I payed to see some real dancing- this right here- is thievery!"

I crossed my arms and walked towards him.

"Says the thief himself."

The Team Rocket thug turned towards me.  
"Huh?  
What do you know?  
Hey wait a minute, I know you!"

The Kimono girl looked at me in shock.

"Naoko, stay back."  
She nodded and obliged.  
He smirked.

"Man, you sure are late. I was beginning to wonder when you might show up..."  
He said.

"Guess pretty dames like you like to take their time before their grand appearance."

I smirked.  
I nodded at Croconaw.

"Croco-naw!"  
Croconaw splashed water at his face.

"Gah! What in the-"

"Sorry. Pretty dames like me, don't like to be told they're late. When in reality, I am right on time, and you are terribly late."  
I said- smirking.

He gritted his teeth.  
"Why, you!"

He moved a hand to hit me, but I dodged it and elbowed his stomach.  
He fell on his knees.  
"I'm not...done yet!"  
He said, looking up at me.

I smirked.  
He stood up and got a poke ball out.

"Croconaw!"  
I called him.  
He jumped.

* * *

My Pokemon, beat his Pokemon in less than 2 minutes.

"How does it feel to have your pride washed over in front of all these people?"  
I asked.

He gritted his teeth.

"..."

"Get out."  
I said.

He turned and walked away.  
When he reached the door, he turned back to look at me.

"I'll get you for this- then we'll see who gets the last laugh."  
He laughed like a maniac and exited the Dance Theater.

* * *

The people were staring at me in wonder.  
"Lady Kotone?"

I bowed, then left the Dance Theater.

* * *

"Lady Kotone, wait!"

I stopped midway and turned around.

"Naoko."  
She walked towards me.

"Thank you for earlier."  
She bowed.

"I am also requested to ask you to come with me back to the Dance Theater, Lady Kotone- this instant."

I raised an eye brow.  
"Why, what's wrong?"

She half lidded her eyes, then looked at me square in the eye.

"Your mother came."

I shot my eyes open.

"What?"

* * *

**Morty's POV.**

I paced around in the living room.  
Thoughts of 'I shouldn't have rushed things!' and 'Lyra's whereabouts' danced in my mind.  
Danced...  
She could be in the Dance Theater!

I shook my head and rubbed my temples.

**(Knock) (Knock)**

I jumped.  
I heavily sighed and went to open the door.

* * *

"Zuki. What are you doing here?"

She peeked her head inside the house.

I raised an eye brow.

"Where is Lady Kotone?"

"She's not in here."

She frowned.

"Oh no...and I was so sure she'd be here."

I half lidded my eyes.  
Her phone suddenly rang.

"Ah. Excuse me."  
...

_"_?  
You mean you found her already? Splendid. I'll be there shortly."

***Click*  
... **

"Sorry to trouble you, Mortimer. I'll be on my way."

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Lyra's in the Dance Theater- why?"

She sighed.  
"She has a performance this evening."

"But-"

"Her mother came."  
I shot my eyes open.

"Zuki...  
Can't you let her handle this on her own?  
Its personal- stop meddling with the woman's life."

She put a hand on her mouth.

"I apologize Mortimer, but we cannot delay a show.  
Now, if you'll excuse me."

She bowed, then turned to leave.

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

"I don't want to do this, Naoko."  
I said.

She applied some red lip stick on my lips.  
She ignored me.  
She had told me everything.  
About the show, my mother still believing that I dance.

"You cut your hair."  
Another one said.

"Yes."

"Its so short."  
She sobbed.

I sighed.  
I stared at myself in the mirror as they pampered me.

I half lidded my eyes.

_Here I thought this was the woman I left behind..._

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

"Bayleef, use Petal Dance."

Bayleef started dancing and thrashing petals at my opponents Pidgeoto.  
Bayleef learned to use Petal Dance at an early stage from all the training it has been through.  
Battling a type advantage Pokemon also proves to be worthy of improving Bayleef's strength.

The Pidgeoto chirped and fainted.

* * *

The trainer hugged his Pidgeoto and sobbed.

"You are weak."  
I started.

He sniffled.  
"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah.  
You had the type advantage yet I took you down easily."

He sniffled.

"I will be the strongest trainer, even stronger than..."

I stopped right there in my sentence.  
I half lidded my eyes and looked down.  
I scoffed.

"I hate the weak."

I glared icily at the boy.  
"You think that- by babying your pokemon, it will grow to be stronger, is that it?"  
I yelled at him.

He flinched.  
"B-But..-"

"You trainers make me sick, get the hell out of my sight."

He recalled his Pidgeoto and sobbed.  
"You jerk!"

He yelled back at me before running away to the Pokecentre.

* * *

I sighed and looked at Bayleef.

"Bayleef!"

It let out a concerned cry.  
I sighed and half closed my eyes.

"Get back you..."

"Leef..."

I recalled her and put the poke ball back in my belt.

* * *

I looked up at the sky.  
Evening's drawing to a close.  
Which means the performance is soon...

"Young man, what are you doing here?"

I shot my eyes open.

"Ms. Byrd..."

She put a hand on her hip.

"Here I thought you were getting dressed for my daughter's performance- do you think I would actually let you come with me dressed like that?"

I put a hand on the back of my neck.

"I..."

She giggled.  
"Come'on. Let's buy you a Kimono real quick."

She grabbed my arm and took me with her.

I blushed.

_Lyra..._

* * *

**Morty's POV.**

"What is it, Eusine?"  
I asked, he stood by my door frame dressed in a Kimono.  
He put a hand on his hip.  
"The grand performance is tonight, I reserved us some VIP seats. Come'on- don't you want to see your Lyra perform? I know I want to."

I sighed.  
"...I'm not going."

"YES YOU WILL!  
I did not go all my way buying these expensive tickets for nothing! Come'on! Get your Kimono on!"

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

"Lady Kotone, we have two new Kimonos designed specifically for you. They have just arrived- Sayo."  
Shin, the flamboyant stylist, called Sayo, whom brought up the two mannequins with the Kimonos.

I inhaled.

They were the most beautiful kimonos I have ever seen.

A beautiful golden Kimono, and an elegant Silver Kimono.

He chuckled lightly and stood by the kimonos.

"Well, my dear lady.  
What shall it be? _Do you have the heart of gold? Or the soul of silver?_"

* * *

**Ethan's POV.**

"Dad!  
Why are we in Ecruteak?"  
I asked, getting annoyed walking with the Hakama. Marill jumped by me.

He laughed.  
"Its the evening of Johto's lovely Byrd's grand performance. You need a better reason, 'an that?  
Everybody's gonna be there!"

I blushed and scratched my hair.  
"Lyra's performing?  
How come I didn't know of that?"

He put a hand on his belly and laughed.  
"Its a surprise me'boy- announced it so suddenly! The Theater is fully booked.  
If it weren't fer Lyra's mum, we wouldn't have had them VIP tickets to see her."

I looked down- feeling..._odd_.

_'Does she know why Lyra ran away?...'_

"I bet you that's why she ran away- to prepare for her dance and surprise her mum."

I slowly nodded.  
"...Yeah dad, I'm sure that's why."

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

"Silver.  
Get out of that fitting room!  
This instant."

I sighed and got out.

She gasped and put a hand on her mouth.  
I blushed.

"Young man...  
You look so handsome."

I scoffed.  
She walked towards me.  
She held my black sleeves and examined them, before looking up at my face.  
Lyra had those exact same eyes.  
Those deep chocolate brown eyes that told millions of stories.

"This gray Hakama is perfect.  
It fits you just fine. There is no need for adjustments."  
She smiled.

She tilted her head towards the mirror.  
I stared at my reflection.

"Dark colors make your red hair stand out more. This black Kimono and gray Hakama do just that.  
I'll take them."

I shot my eyes open.  
"Ms. Byrd, that's really not necessary."

She shook her head.  
"I won't have any of it.  
I'm buying this Kimono and Hakama- they were meant just for you."

"But they're expensive!"  
I said.

She giggled.  
"Price is never an option."

I shot my eyes open.

That reminded me so much of what my father used to say...

_'Price is never an option...' _

* * *

**Morty's POV.**

"I never thought I would ever see the Dance Theater this full ever again."  
Eusine started quietly as we entered the Dance Theater.  
"Everyone's here."  
He said- looking around.

All kinds of people were there.  
How did they have time to prepare for it all?  
Was this all planned from the beginning?

"Morty.  
All of Johto's here- just to watch Lyra dance."

"No."  
I said.

"They're just happy the Byrd finally returned to her homeland."

* * *

**Ethan's POV.**

"Thank you for bringing me here, Green!"

I stared as the couple in front of me showed off their PDA.  
One was a strikingly beautiful young woman with long brown hair, dressed up in an expensive looking kimono with the many shades of blue.  
Her boy friend was a tall moody looking young man with spiky brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a brown Kimono with a beige Hakama.

He smirked.  
"Anything for my beautiful lady."  
He said.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him passionately.  
I blushed and looked away.

Who would have thought you'd see PDA this intense in the Dance Theater?

* * *

"Excuse me, is this Ethan?"  
A calm and soothing male voice asked.

"Huh?"

I turned around.  
A very tall man with long purple wavy hair. He was a handsome man to look at with glasses. He had a cold smile on his face.  
Unlike most of the others, this man was wearing a suit.

"My name is Lucian. I am a good friend of Lyra's."  
He said, smiling.

"Lucian?"

I don't know of a guy named Lucian.

"Yes. We knew each other in Sinnoh."

He shook my hand.

"Its nice to meet you.  
How do you know my name?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Lyra told me many great things about you. You're her best childhood friend- I just had to meet you in person."

I blushed and put a hand on the back of my neck.  
"Thanks."

He nodded.  
"Now, if you will excuse me."

I nodded.  
"S-sure."

* * *

"What a polite man that was, is'e your friend?"  
Dad asked, his voice muffled as he ate a rice cake.

"No.  
He's a friend of Lyra's."

He nodded.  
"Ethan, you should try some of those, they're REALLY delicious!"

I shook my head.

"Come'on!  
Have a bite!"

"Dad. I don-"

Before I continue, he stuffed a rice cake inside my mouth.  
I grabbed the rice cake- chewed.  
I nodded.

"My Arceus.  
This IS really good!"

* * *

**May's POV.**

I crossed my arms.

"Again.  
Why are we in Johto?"  
I asked.

Brendan raised his eye brows.

"Because the grand performance of Johto's famous dancer is this evening. I told you this already, May."  
He said as he fiddled with my red kimono.

"How did you know about it anyway?"

"Oh. I've read about it in a magazine."  
He said.

I chuckled.  
"What magazine would that be? _FabricWith-_In?"

He raised an eye brow and looked me in the eye.  
"As a matter of fact, that's correct."

_Eh.._

He put a hand on my head.  
"Your finally getting cultivated with the real world, May. Don't you wish your pops was here to witness it?"  
I shot my eyes open.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"Mhm."

I said as I ate more of the cocktail shrimp.

"Take it easy May.  
I don't want to make more adjustments on your tops back home- AGAIN!"

I blinked.

_Was he referring to my chests?_

I blushed and gritted my teeth.  
"YOU-"

"**Brendan honey!**"

"Huh?"

We turned around to find this tall and beautiful woman with long sand blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I felt intimidated by her beauty.  
She was so beautiful, that I flinched- LITERALLY.  
Surprisingly, Brendan looked calm.

"Oh.  
Its Serena."

She blushed and giggled.

"Serena?"  
I asked.

She shot me a glare- Uh, I hid behind Brendan's back.

"How have you been, Brendan?  
Have you been working out?  
Wow. Omygosh Brendan you look great."  
He blinked and looked at her shoes.

"How do you like my Kimono?  
Sexy, no?"  
She asked.

She did wear a beautiful yellow kimono.  
She looked like a Goddess.

"Its alright."  
Brendan replied.

"**WHAT?**"

Serena and I both said in unison.

"I like the Kimono, I really do.  
But the color...not so much."  
She blushed.

_Honestly._  
_What in the name of ARCEUS does she see in him?_

"It does not go with your hair.  
But it does compliment your figure."

_Wow.  
__Fashionista- er... I mean, 'Fashionist' Brendan._

"I like your shoes though."  
He said.

She blushed deep red and posed.

"I just bought the-"

"May should wear more shoes like those...  
Hey May!"  
He pulled me by the arm.

Serena gave an irritated look.

"Who's this nuisance?"  
She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Hey!"

"This nuisance is my girl friend."  
He replied calmly.

* * *

**Blue's POV.**

"I love Lady Kotone's performances. I'm so glad you brought me here."

"Let's just hope its worth it."  
Blue said, crossing his arms.

"Stop sulking! Of course it's worth it.  
We went to one of her performances before, remember?"

He nodded.  
"That's right.  
We came here before with your half brother, Silver."

"Yeah!  
I wonder how he is...  
I worry about that boy, Green."

He shrugged.  
"I'm sure he's fine.  
Instead of worrying about him, I'd worry about the people he encountered."

He shook his head and looked down.  
"Those poor people."

I punched his shoulder lightly.  
"Ow!"

I crossed my arms and raised my chin.

"Blue. If I remember correctly, he had the attitude of a Tauros, no-worse. An untamed Gyarados. Plus- he calls me 'Green(Gary) mother f*cking Oak' whenever he sees me."

I crossed my arms and gave him an unfazed look.  
"That's what everybody calls you, sweet heart. Mew's sake, even your fans call you that- Well, except your fangirls."

"That's right. They call me: Green, The Smex."  
He said.  
He cupped his chin and smirked.

I gave an unfazed look.  
"Right."

He shook his head.  
"I don't get it.  
Why the hell do the others call me that? I shouldn't take this as a joke. In fact, I should be upset."

I put a hand on his brown kimono's collar.  
"Well, you brought it to yourself, Green."  
I said, getting fascinated by the softness of the kimono's fabric.  
He scoffed.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this 'nickname.'"  
I grinned and looked up at him.  
"You need to ask?"  
He raised an eye brow.

I shook my head.

_He is such an idiot._

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

I was getting anxious all of the sudden.  
Walking besides the mother of my rival.  
The girl of my dreams.  
No- Lyra is no longer a girl, she is a woman.  
A woman whom I have came to admire for 3 years.  
A woman whom I have searched the world for.  
I can still hear her soft giggle from 3 years back.

_She is...  
__What distracted me from the insane world my father and I have lived in..._

The woman tugged on to my arm.  
I shot my eyes open and looked down at her- she carried Lyra's exact height as well.

She blushed and smiled nervously.

"Sorry.  
I'm just beginning to feel really nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Mm."  
She nodded.

"Its performances like these, when the Dance Theater is crowded with all kinds of people- strangers, coming to see a young girl, my one daughter, dance for them..."  
She sighed and looked down.

"I begin to fear the envious eyes of people..."  
She said quietly, tugging on to my arm tightly.

"Should I...  
Be afraid...  
Proud...  
Happy...  
I keep asking myself."  
She asked, her voice cracking up a bit.

"Ms. Byrd..."

"I am afraid.  
Afraid of losing my little girl to fame.  
You understand this feeling.  
Don't you, Silver?"

She half lidded her eyes.

"The fear of losing someone you love all for your selfish reasons..."

"...I do."  
I finally said.

She looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"I am glad I met such a wise young man as yourself.  
I have poured all my emotions to a busy trainer- I'm sure I have caused you all kinds of trouble, young man. For that, I apologize."

"No ma'am."

"...?"  
I half smiled.

"I have no regrets."

She smiled warmly and nodded.

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

They tied the obijime around my obi to keep it in place.

Shin wrapped a red uchikake around my shoulders.

I inserted my hands in it and took hold of my large fans.

They lightly slapped my back and pushed me out on the stage.

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

The curtains opened revealing pitch black.  
The lights were closed.  
I gripped my palms.

_'Hold your breath, Eumelia...'_

A red light flashed open, revealing a small woman sitting on her knees, dressed in a red uchikake.  
Her head downward, exposing her beautiful pale neck.  
A bell chimed softly.  
She slowly raised her head up.  
Her face, skin like porcelain, lips of crimson red, her eye lashes of coal black mascara.  
She groggily stood up, holding her large fans by her side.

I feel fingers digging into my arm.  
I didn't bother turning to look.

The bell chimed again.  
Lyra looked at the audience's direction.  
Her face, expressing helplessness.  
Her chocolate brown eyes- distant.

It was all part of the act.  
I understood it quite well.

The red light suddenly turned to a bright white light.  
She quickly opened a fan up and covered her face with it.

Bell chime.

She lowered the large fan from her face, revealing a Lyra with a cool and confident expression on her face.  
She held a fan up in the air in a dramatic motion, and smirked.  
All the stage lights flashed open.  
She spun the large fan around, keeping her eyes half lidded.  
She tossed it high up in the air.  
She calmly stood as the fan was falling from above.

_Then..._

All too quickly...

She opened her eyes and got the other fan out, slowly moving the dropping fan to the other side, and quickly grabbing a hold for it.  
I shot my eyes open.  
The audience gasped.  
Those fans, were large, they were the size of a small child.  
She closed the fans and looked downward, the fans slowly slipping out of her small hands.  
The bell chimes.  
This time...  
Only louder.

Her expression changed to a pout.  
Her eye brows furrowed.  
The light color changed to red again.  
She took a deep breath and put a hand out, her uchikake's sleeves covering her small hands.  
She raised her hand up a bit, and the uchikake's sleeves slipped to her wrists, exposing her small hands.  
She curled her fist.  
A bell chimed again.  
She didn't bother making any face expressions, but this time, she danced around dangerously beautiful on the stage.  
She was spinning around and making beautiful hand gestures.  
She jumped around as she took her slippers off.

She stopped.

She put a hand on her forehead.  
I sat on the edge of my seat.  
A bell chimes softly this time.  
She collapses on the floor.  
The audience gasped.

I shot my eyes open.

I opened my mouth, but words did not find their way out.  
Now there was only red light.  
She moved like a wounded serpent on the stage floor as she took off her red uchikake, revealing a glimmering silver kimono.

A beautiful silver kimono.

_A Silver Kimono._

I half lidded my eyes.

She stood up, this time, she was holding a Japanese sword in her hands.

Eumelia gasped.  
So did the audience.

Do kimono girls usually bear swords in their hands?

She put the sword's end over her hand gently.  
She let out a cry and ran and slashed at the air.

_Beauty meets strength._

I was taken aback.

She stopped.

She walked to the edge of the stage and pointed her sword at the audience.

"I hereby request a gym challenge to the town's gym leader.  
Leader Matsuba.  
I will be waiting at the Blue Mountains in Olivine."

"Lyra!"  
Morty stood up, his hands on his sides.

The audience gasped  
She smiled warmly at us for a split second, before drawing her sword back and tossing it on the stage.  
It let out a clunk as it fell on the floor.

"LADY KOTONE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
A flamboyant man came out screaming.

She ignored him and jumped off the stage, landing on her feet.

I stood up.

She ran to the Dance Theater's exit.

"LYRA!"  
Her mother called, from next to me.

Lyra stopped in her tracks.  
She shot us a glance from the corner of her eye.  
Her eyes wide in shock.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT KIMONO, MISSY!"

She inhaled and ran out.

_Lyra..._

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

I took a poke ball out of my thigh holster's strap.

"Come'on. Come'on..."

I pressed the button and Elpis came out.

_Eh..._

Me and my big mouth.  
So much for not having a plan.

"Lyra!"

I turned around.

"Lucian!"

I shot my eyes open.  
He ran towards me.

"I don't know what went on with you, but...-"

A crowd of people suddenly came out of the Dance Theater.  
He called out his Bronzong.  
"Come'on."

"Bron-zong!"

"Brongzong. Teleport us to the Blue Mountains, hurry!"

Lucian commanded.

He grabbed my wrist, then- we were gone.

* * *

**Morty's POV.**

I stood on my spot.  
My head downward.  
The performance...was a request for a battle.  
That's what the sword must have meant.  
Drawing a sword at someone symbolizes a request for battle.  
I held my poke ball.  
I pressed the button.

"Gengar!"

"Morty...  
Where are you going?"  
Eusine asked.

"Gengar. Teleport!"

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

I ran out of the Dance Theater in search of her.  
All I saw was a crowd of people.

I looked around.

"May, did you see that Kimono? It was so beautiful!"

A man with odd white hair asked a girl with brown hair.

She gritted her teeth and rubbed her temples.

"Brendan. To think the Kimono is the only thing you payed attention to...  
Tropius, I choose you!"

She called out a large dinosaur like pokemon.  
She climbed on to it and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him alongside her.

Then two other trainers came out.  
I shot my eyes open.

"Finally some action! I gotta see this...  
Come'on!"

"Green, I-"

He called out a Charizard and climbed ontop of it pulling Blue alongside him.

_What are they doing here?_

Blue shot me a glance then shot her eyes open, but then they were already too far away.

Closer to...

"Lyra!"  
Eumelia suddenly came running out crying.  
I grabbed her hand.

"You guys lookin' for a ride?"

_That voice._

I turned around.  
It was that young man- Lyra's 'best' friend.

He tossed a pokeball up in the air.  
"My Abra could take us there in a split second."

I nodded.

"Oh Ethan. Please take us. I have to go see my Lyra..."  
She cried.

He nodded and looked at his dad.  
"Dad. I have to go to the Blue Mountains. Its dangerous there, I want you to stay here."

He hesitantly nodded.  
Ethan looked back at us.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Rocket Grunt's POV.**

I walked on the now empty stage and picked up the uchikake, sniffing it.  
I glanced around the Dance Theater- it was empty.  
I took the uchikake and stuffed it inside my shirt.  
Another thing that grabbed my attention was the sword.

blinked and picked it up.

* * *

**Lyra's POV.**

"You can get a clear view of Johto from here..."  
I started.

Lucian crossed his arms and stood next to me.

"What's wrong?"  
I asked.

"I have been having this odd feeling since early this evening...  
I just can't put my finger at it. But its really bothering me."

"What's the matter Lucian?  
You're never this talkative."

He scoffed.

I half smirked.  
"Maybe something's going to happen to me..."  
I said.

He looked at me square in the eye..

"Please don't say that."

I looked back at Johto.  
"Look...there's home.  
Then there's the Whirl Islands up close...  
I'm going to have to go there someday..."  
I said, smiling warmly.

"Why did you choose to come here- to the Blue Mountains?"  
He asked.

"I wanted to look at Johto..."  
I said.

_'Even for one last time...'  
_I muttered.

"What was that?"  
I looked at him and smiled.

"Its nothing.  
Just having an odd feeling, that's all."  
He sighed.

I turned around.

"Morty"

I started.  
He was wearing a navy kamishimo- Morty, always havving classic taste.

"How long have you been standing there?"

He walked towards me, standing next to me.

"The view from Johto is quite remarkable."  
He kept his gaze on Johto.

"I used to come here every night after you left me 2 years ago.  
I stopped when the moon stopped glowing as beautifully as it did back then..."

"Morty..."  
I started quietly.

He looked at me.  
"If a battle is what you wish for, a battle you shall get."

"Thank you."

He nodded and backed away slightly.  
"Lyra Byrd from New Bark Town, I accept your challenge!"

* * *

**Silver's POV.**

I climbed up the mountain, with Eumelia tugging on to my arm.  
I finally reached them, and Lyra had already took her battle position.  
Four more people trainers showed up.

"Silver..."  
Blue started.

I ignored the pair and stared at what was more important at hand- Lyra's pokemon battle.

Morty sent out a Ghastly.  
Lyra called out her Steelix, Rocky.

"Rocky, use Dark Pulse!"  
And just like that, the Ghastly went down to a type advantage attack.

Morty seemed even more surprised by her Growlithe, whom she had named Matsuba.  
His eyes were half lidded- but had a soft expression on his face.

"Matsuba reminded me of the second time we met."  
She said, smirking softly after taking out Morty's Haunter with Matsuba's Crunch.  
He mirrored her expression.

"I see you still remember."

She didn't remove her smirk, but called out Croconaw.  
He called out his Gengar.

"I still remember your most trusted partner, Gengar."  
She said, looking at his Gengar softly.

She had a hard time with his Gengar, which ended up beating up her Croconaw pretty badly.

Croconaw was still making a stand.  
"I'm not going to lose this round- Croconaw, use Crunch!"

Then, his Gengar went down.

* * *

She ran towards his Gengar and fell on her knees.

"I'm so sorry.  
Please forgive me..."  
She cried.

Morty looked at her softly.

I glanced at Eumelia- who seemed just...so shocked.

* * *

Lyra stood up.

Morty shook her hand.

"Congratulations, here is your gym badge."  
He said.

She just stood there, with a blank expression on her face,  
She had her hands covering her stomach.

"Lyra?"  
He raised an eye brow questionably.

She removed her hands, and there was a splotch of red on her Kimono.  
Her hands, coated with blood.

"LYRA!"  
He called- his eyes wide in shock.

I shot my eyes open- breathless... afraid.

Eumelia gasped and fell on her knees.

"What the-?"

Green asked- looking around restlessly.

Lyra fell on her knees.

A Rocket Grunt was behind her, with the sword in his hands.  
He laughed like a maniac.

I tightened my fists.  
Blue cried.

The man with the odd white hair held the girl close by him.

"You.."

The man in the back with violet hair walked towards him angrily.  
The Rocket Grunt crouched and hugged Lyra's small form tightly.  
"I love you Lady Kotone, noone can have you but me!"

I gritted my teeth.

"YOU BASTARD!"  
Morty pushed him away and punched his face roughly, making him fall on his rear.  
He slowly got up and cried like a child.

"Why did you have to do that...  
I just wanted to see Lady Kotone dance one last time in front of Johto..."

He turned around and backed away to the edge of the cliff.

"I just...  
I just wanted to see her dance for me, one last time..."  
He backed away one time, and slipped- falling.

He screamed.

The trainers gasped.

I shot my eyes open.

* * *

"Lyra..."

Morty called her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

**Morty's POV.**

"Lyra- stay with me..."

She smiled warmly and put a hand on my face.

"Morty...  
Are you crying?"

I leaned my forehead against her's.

She chuckled through her tears, blood dripping out of the corner of her lips.

"...and I thought I would never see those tears. Even the most feared gym leader in Johto cries...  
Oh Morty..."

"Why?  
Why did you have to come here?  
Why didn't you stay in Sinnoh?  
Why?  
Why did you walk back in my life?"

She didn't say anything, her eyes half lidded.

"I wanted to see Johto, with you..."

I cried, my tears falling on her face.

"LYRA DON'T YOU DARE DIE, YOU HEAR ME!"  
A man yelled, she looked at him.

"Silver..."

She smiled softly.  
He crouched and grabbed her hand tightly.

"You want me to...live?"  
He nodded.

She looked up.

"I see."

"Please...  
Don't die...  
Hang in there, we'll get you to safety!"  
He said.

A tear slid down to her cheek.  
As he was about to stand up, she grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Morty.  
Could you please...  
Help me stand."

I looked at her questioningly and silently nodded.  
Silver and I slowly let her stand up.  
She put a hand on her side.

"Step aside..."  
She said.

"Lyra!"

"Please..."

She said quietly, her voice barely audible.

We both nodded and stepped aside.

She shambled to the edge of the cliff.

"Lucian..."  
She started.

He looked at her for a moment- furrowing his violet eye brows, he bit his lower lip and looked into her eyes- as if searching for something.

"There is still...hope, Lucian."  
She said.

"I understand."  
He nodded and walked towards us.

* * *

She put a hand on her stomach and stared up at the sky.

"_The dream ever lingers,_  
_and it's heaven you see._  
_My spirit flies,_  
_over blue mountains to thee;_  
_I hear thy voice calling_  
_with a magic enthralling,_  
_so in love I am falling_  
_as you dance the last_  
_Waltz of the Mountains_  
_with me_."

She said.

She looked downward, taking in a breath, then looked back up.

"**Lugia**."

We gasped.

"_My longing lingers..._  
_With thy glorious wings of silvery white and blue,_  
_Fly over to ti's poor Byrd_  
_For she hath lost her wings._"

Her voice cracked up a bit.  
She sniffled.

"_Lugia._  
_I pray of thee_  
_Restore me_  
_Take kindly to me_  
_Set me free_  
_Mend my lost wings to my body_  
_Permit me to fly_  
_For that,_  
_Is all I shall ask of thee..._  
_I just want to fly._"

She fell on her knees.

I shot my eyes open.  
She fell on her side.

"_I just..._  
_want to fly..._"

She said quietly.

Her voice growing softer...

She shut her eyes.

* * *

"LYRA!"  
I called.

Lucian shook his head, preventing me to go near her.

Then...

There was a loud cry.  
I shot my eyes open.

"What the-"

The cry intensified.  
Then...

The sky darkened.  
I looked up, a large bird covered the moon.  
That large bird was no other than...

"Lugia..."

* * *

**Its a long chapter but- I've worked on it for 3 days, so...**

**I will be taking a break from this story for a while, and am going to work on another.**

**I apologize if this came out so sudden. ^-^**

**Anyway, thank you for reading it up till now, please review!**

* * *

**Also- the first part of the poem: **

_The dream ever lingers,_

_and it's heaven you see._

_My spirit flies,_

_over blue mountains to thee;_

_I hear thy voice calling_

_with a magic enthralling,_

_so in love I am falling_

_as you dance the last_

_Waltz of the Mountains_

_with me_

**Is not written by me, but by a great author called Joyce Hemsley.**

**The continuation to it: **

_Lugia_

_My longing lingers..._

_With thy glorious wings of silvery white and blue,_

_Fly over to t'is poor Byrd _

_For she hath lost her wings_

_Lugia_

_I pray for thee_

_Restore me_

_Take kindly to me_

_Set me free_

_Mend my lost wings to my body_

_Permit me to fly_

_For that,Is all I shall ask of thee..._

_I just want to fly_

_I just want to fly..._

**is written by me ^-^**

**Well, I hope you liked it.**

**I gotta say- I'm shocked myself, never thought I would let THIS happen in the story ;P**


	12. Ch11 Recipero

**A/N: I know, I know- its been a while...  
Well don't look at me, I was showered with school work!  
Also, I forgot to mention this in my earlier chapter but...  
The Blue Mountains...  
I came up with them, having to out them in Olivine City and all, although I'm not sure if they have Blue Mts in Pokemon... o.o dunno. **

**Anyway ^-^ ~**  
**I has a treat for you, now~**

**R&R!**

**Enjoy! _*lightning strikes in the background*_**

* * *

Even with my eye lids shut, I could see that everything was pitch dark.  
My abdomen was hurting from the deep stab.  
I could feel the blood pouring all over the ground.  
I was simply surrounded by crimson red everywhere- and the smell of iron along with the mixture of the saltiness coming from the ocean was overwhelming.

A loud cry could be heard again.

I slowly scrunched my nose and half lidded my eyes open.

Lucian was standing ahead of me guardedly.  
Ethan, Morty, and Silver were there too along with people I don't know of...  
They, presumably, were shook up to even move.  
My mother was there- her face probably coated with tears and a pair of clenched hands placed on her chest worriedly.

'This is my final show mother.  
Watch me cheat death...'

A pathetic smile escaped my lips.

"Sayonara, Lady Kotone..."

And then...

A huge pang in my stomach reminded me of my current situation...  
The taste of death...  
Everything around me was moving in very slow motion.  
Then...

In my eyes, I could see it all...

***Flashbacks* **

**A woman smiled and placed a small birthday cake in front of me.**  
**It had 4 lit candles.**

**'Happy Birthday, Lyra!'**

**It read.**  
**I grinned widely.**  
**Ethan clapped his hands and wrapped his small arms around me.**  
**Mother took a snap shot of us.**

**My grin suddenly faded away.**

**"Hey, Mama.**  
**Where is-"**

**Before I could continue, she placed her index finger over my lips.**

**"Shh.**  
**Now blow the candles and make a wish."**

**A small smile formed in my lips and I nodded.**  
**I blew at the candles and closed my eyes.**

**"So what'd you wish for?"**

**Ethan nudged me.**  
**I opened my eyes and cupped my small hand around his ear- whispering.**  
**He 'oohed' and formed an 'O' with his lips.**  
**He gave me a small wink and a thumbs up- laughing.**

**...**

**I stepped on the end of my oversized hakama and fell flat on my face.**

**"Wah..."**

**I winced and massaged my head.**

**"Now, Lyra up on your feet!"**  
**I stood up and rubbed my nostrils.**

**"S-sorry..."**

**I managed to say.**

**"That's alright.**  
**Now stand on your toes and follow my lead."**

**I nodded.**

**As mother beautifully danced under the pale blue sky.**  
**She had her eyes half lidded and a confident cold expression was plastered in her face.**

**"Remember Lyra..."**

**She started.**  
**She was so beautiful.**  
**I was at awe.**

**"You have to be one with the water."**

**She finished and quietly bowed.**

**"Now. Its your turn."**  
**...**

**There he sat- the man of my dreams.**  
**He was smoking- his one habit that I detested.**  
**He stared up at the gaudy sky with a many shades of black and gray.**  
**The night sky...**  
**It was starless.**  
**I quietly walked towards his so much larger than I form and stood next to him.**

**"Hey Papa, why don't the stars shine anymore?"**  
**...**

**Classic Rock music played from Ethan's record player.**  
**It was a band that I secretly grew fond of.**  
**Now what was their name?...**

**"Ethan-"**

**"Make your move, little Ms. Byrd."**

**I bit my lower lip and looked at my cards at hand.**  
**I glanced at Ethan, whom rested his chin on his hand with a sly smirk on his face.**  
**I closed my eyes and set my cards down.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I opened my eyes- he gave a cheeky grin before setting his own cards down.**

**I gasped.**

**"I win again.**  
**Does the mistress want to take back her words now?"**

**He said as he layed back and ran a hand through his spiky raven black hair.**  
**I scoffed and stood up.**

**"In your dreams."**

**He kept his smirk on.**  
**I took my shirt off and tossed it on the floor.**  
**He gave out a whistle as he looked at me.**  
**I sat back on the carpet across from him.**

**"Lyra, Ethan?..."**

**Mom called.**

**I shot my eyes open.**

**"Shit."**

**Ethan said as he threw me my blanket and put away the cards.**  
**He put out his cigarette and stepped on it.**

**The door opened and mother peeked inside.**

**"_And the girl said 'Stop little pot, stop!'_...**  
**Oh- hey Ms. Byrd."**

**Ethan greeted mom innocently, diverting his false attention from the story book to her.**

**"Hi mom."**

**I greeted, hugging the blanket close to me.**  
**She smiled warmly.**

**"Aww. You're reading.**  
**That's nice."**

**She said, then left.**

**Ethan and I let out a sigh of relief.**

**She opened the door again, and I hugged the blanket again.**

**"By the way, turn off that awful music- I simply cannot stand it!"**

**With that, she shut the door open and left.**

**Ethan scoffed.**

**"That's Cream, momma!"**

**He tuned up the music and danced with his Marill.**

**...**

**I lightly stepped my bare feet one after another on the large wooden floor of the stage.**  
**I could feel his silvery gaze on my every move as I danced.**  
**Which means I had to focus enough not to make a mistake- after all...**  
**Its his birthday.**

**Once the performance ended, I received a loud and cheerful applause.**

**"Thank you."**

**I bowed.**

**I shot the red headed 15 year old boy a quick glance before turning around and leaving the city- then leaving the region.**

**...**

**"Mortimer...Or, Morty. I am the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. And...you are the Byrd."**

**I stood there- dumbstruck.**

**Infatuated...**

**Speechless.**

**"I'm charmed."**

**He grabbed my smaller hand and placed a quick, yet chaste kiss on it.**  
**He gently dropped my hand.**

**I blushed.**  
**I blinked, and slowly nodded.**

**"Likewise, Leader Matsuba."**

**I looked away.**  
**...**

**As Ethan was about to walk up to the man in training, I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him back.**  
**I signaled him to keep quiet.**  
**He pouted and stuffed his hands inside his pocket.**

**I quietly peeked up at the man- my hands keeping a hold of the wooden wall.**  
**Morty was sitting Indian style on the wooden floor- as if in meditation.**  
**His bare creamy back was facing us.**  
**I have never seen Mortimer show so much skin- he was wearing nothing but a pair of white trousers. I have also never noticed his muscular exterior.**  
**His head band wasn't on either.**  
**Morty's ghost Pokemon were all called out- and were levitating around him peacefully.**

**He bowed.**

**My eyes suddenly softened.**  
**I had heard that his parents had died long ago but...**  
**Who would have thought he would give a prayer in the Bell Tower?**

**Morty got up on his bare feet- his back still facing us.**

**"Take a picture, it'll last longer..."**  
**He looked over his shoulder- his eyes diverting to the raven headed boy next to me.**  
**"..Ethan."**  
**He finished- winking.**  
**My face heated up from blushing, and I could have sworn I saw an irritated blush form in Ethan's features.**  
**He scowled.**  
**"...showoff."**  
**Ethan muttered as he looked away.**

**"And you, my dear lady..."**  
**He started again as he held my smaller hands.**  
**"I am ever so delighted to see you again..."**  
**He placed a soft kiss on my hands and gently dropped one hand, while he held on to the other.**  
**"I have been meaning to show you around. I know that you would love to.**  
**Unless..."**  
**He looked at Ethan.**  
**"You were planning on going somewhere else...?"**  
**I looked at Ethan.**  
**He scoffed.**  
**"Its fine."**  
**Knowing that Ethan was upset, I let my hand slide off of Morty's.**  
**"Ethan..."**  
**I walked towards him.**  
**He shook his head.**  
**"Go."**  
**He smiled.**  
**"You always wanted to look into the Bell Tower's interior- besides, I had to bribe that monk with your autograph to get here so...**  
**Go on ahead."**  
**"But-"**  
**Before I had the chance to continue, Ethan's cell phone gave out a message alarm.**  
**Morty scoffed.**  
**"Cell phones are not allowed in this-"**  
**"Looks like I'll be keeping myself busy for the night..."**  
**Ethan interrupted him- his eyes glued on his cell phone's screen.**  
**He smirked.**  
**I gave a sigh.**  
**"Kent wants me there- ASAP."**  
**He fixed his goggles and gave out a cheeky smile.**

**"I am an unmarried man of the world."**  
**He clasped his flip cell phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket.**  
**He walked towards me- smiling cheekily; I still remember that face of his.**  
**His golden eyes drunk with so much love.**  
**I gave out a defeated smirk- unable to handle it anymore.**  
**"Ethan."**  
**I started- locking chocolate brown eyes with his golden ones seriously.**  
**"Yees?"**  
**He said- leaning his face in.**  
**"Don't drink in an older woman's attention."**  
**I said.**  
**His face dropped.**

**.**

**Morty gave out a whistle and placed a hand on my shoulder- lowering his head to look at Ethan's face.**  
**"That was...creepy."**  
**He said.**  
**He laughed and looked at me.**  
**"That even made my blood curdle.**  
**You're an eerie little Byrd, aren't you?"**  
**He smiled.**  
**I smirked.**

**I heard a heavy sigh coming from Ethan and looked at him.**  
**Ethan placed a hand over his face.**  
**"Gah...**  
**Why do you have to scare me like that?"**  
**He slumped his shoulders.**  
**"Fine."**  
**I smiled and nodded.**  
**"Good."**

**As he walked he gave me a thumbs up from the distance.**  
**"You're my number one girl, Lyre."**  
**He yelled from the distance- his voice echoing.**

**I cupped a hand around my mouth.**  
**"And you're the least person I hate!."**  
**I yelled.**

**I looked away and chuckled.**  
**"That player.."**  
**I finished- shaking my head.  
... **

**I sniffled and rubbed my now red nose with the hem of my silky pearl white robe.**

**'Stupid...rumor...**  
**Stupid...Mortimer...and his...stupid girl friends...'**

**I brought the small sandal wood scented paper that said to meet him at the Bell Tower close to my face.**  
**My hands trembled as I held the paper.**  
**I dug my fingers into it- ripping it into pieces.**

**I sobbed and allowed my body to collapse on my bed.**  
**I hugged the pillow to my face and sobbed.**

**What was wrong with me that day...?**  
**I did not understand why I was overreacting like the way I did.**  
**It may have been because of the fan girls that roam the outside of his gym...**  
**The praisings the Kimono girls always give of him...**  
**His...secret time spendings with Johto's Elite Four member, Karen.**

**What was going on?**

**The very thought of Karen was bitter in my head.**  
**Karen was tall, beautiful, sexy, and at the same age as Morty- 20.**  
**While I was fresh at 15.**  
**She was a more suitable choice for Morty.**

**I pulled away from the pillow and sniffled.**

**"So what?**  
**I don't need him- or his...beautiful lavender eyes and...words like havoc.."**

**A tear slid down to my chin and I hugged the pillow tightly to my face.**

**"Damn my school girl crush!**  
**Damn this stupid teenage drama!**  
**Damn..."**

**I muffled through the pillow.**  
**I pulled away.**

**"...Morty."**

**I quietly finished and furrowed my eye brows miserably.**

**"You know..."**

**There was a soft purple light in the corner of the room, then a monster-like snicker. After an almost inaudible sigh, there was a mass of wheat-colored locks, and then a familiar presence.**

**"...it's not nice to talk about someone...behind their back...Lyra."**

**From the corner came Gengar, then, without further warning, Mortimer. Arms folded over his chest, bearing a smirk, the Ghost Pokemon expert appeared before me.**

**He recalled his Gengar.**

**I gasped and shot my chocolate brown eyes open.**

**"Y-you..."**

**Totally losing my calm exterior, I jumped off my bed and stood beside the door.**

**"Get out...NOW!"**

**I tried my hardest not to yell- one reason being my sleeping mother in the next room.**

**"What's happened to you?" Morty spoke, then frowned. "...why are you...so...angry?"**

**Lavender eyes fell upon me, as he took a step forward, "...why...are you so upset, Lyra?"**

**I felt my eyes water and I opened my mouth to speak- words unable to come out.**  
**I opened my mouth again- only able to lip sync the name 'Karen.'**  
**I tilted my head downward. I didn't want him to see me cry.**  
**I suddenly felt my arms being given a gentle touch as Morty took grasp of my shoulders. I felt his soft breathing against my skin.**

**"...Lyra, please," he almost pleaded. "...don't cry..."**  
**"Talk to me," he whispered.**

**My lips trembled and I tightly shut my eyes.**  
**My heart jumped as he started touching me.**

**A sudden image of him and Karen talking together whilst sitting on the bench outside the Bell Tower flashed in my mind.**

**I pressed my lips together and quickly shot my eyes open.**

**"No!"**

**I pushed him away- causing a sleeve of my silky pearl white robe to fall off of my shoulder.**

**"I saw you with Karen, Morty!**  
**Yet you still have the rocks to show your face- and IN MY ROOM at this ungodly hour..."**

**I shook my head and fixed my sleeve- covering my bare skin.**

**"I don't get it. I thought that...**  
**I know that there is something very grave going on with me.**  
**You see me as nothing but a mere child- a good girl who obliges to her mother's commands...**  
**A joke!**  
**Isn't that right?"**

**As he opened his mouth to say something, I put my hand out to silence him.**  
**I rubbed my nostrils and turned around- my lustrous brown bangs falling on my face.**

**"Now I see why you chose Karen..."**

**I chuckled though my throat- sniffling.**  
**I looked at him through my shoulder.**

**"She's everything that I'm not..."**

**I scoffed.**

**"Exactly what the media says..."**

**I finished.**

**Mortimer looked beyond shocked. He backed up the slightest, staring blankly at me, keeping himself in check.**  
**Had I taken a pseudo-violent route with him...? This wasn't me...**

**"People talk, Lyra," he murmured, brows furrowing. "...And...you listen?...I thought you were much smarter than that."**

**I inhaled and licked my lips- pressing them together.**  
**I tilted my head downward.**

**"I don't know what to believe anymore..."**

**"Then...you have no self-confidence, and no discipline..."**

**Morty seemed beyond upset. He swallowed the dry lump in his throat, and stiffly stood. "...I...can not believe this."**

**I looked up at him and furrowed my eye brows.**  
**I moved to place a hand on his shoulder, but I took it back. Instead, I leaned my back against the wall and silently sobbed.**

**"I never thought that...words could wound me...**  
**Because what you said is just... unbearably true- I must be really**  
**selfish. I'm so sorry."**

**I buried my face in my hands.**

**"...Lyra...You know, you need to not be so hard on yourself..."**

**I sniffled and quietly looked up at him.**  
**Chocolate brown eyes interlocking with his lavender ones.**  
**My heart clenched and my intestines tied themselves to knots.**

**"I love you..."**

**I finally said- my voice barely audible.**

**Morty's eyes shot wide open, as a soft blush spread like a tidal wave over his features. He swallowed, speechless.**  
**The ghost Master swallowed, then leaned in again, bracing a hand at the wall, beside my head.**

**"...did you honestly think...I liked...Karen?"**

**I rubbed my nostrils with the hem of my silk robe- slowly nodding.**

**"I don't because..."**

**He started quietly.**  
**Morty half lidded his lavender eyes and slowly pulled my chin up.**  
**"..she is everything that you're not."**

**He finished.**

**Before I had the chance to reply, he pressed his lips against my lower lip- as if to test me.**  
**I shot my eyes open.**  
**A tear I had been holding slid down to my cheek.**  
**Morty's hands moved to my chin line and kissed me tenderly and passionately.**

**Against my own, Morty's lips felt enticing.**  
**As his wheat blonde locks softly brushed against my face, I lost touch with the outside world.**  
**He grabbed my face to steady me...**  
**Now keeping a good hold of me.**

**I was at ease...**  
**I was relaxed...**  
**I was...**  
**Breathless.**

**He quietly pulled away and planted a small peck on my lips before leaning his forehead against my own.**  
**I half lidded my eyes and took in the warmth of his presence.**

**"That...**  
**Was my first kiss..."**

**I breathed.**  
**He chuckled softly.**

**His hands lowered to my waist, and leaned in to kiss me again.**  
**I wrapped my arms around his neck and allowed my back to collapse on my bed again.**

**Morty quickly pulled away- a slightly hesitant expression forming in his features.**

**"Lyra!**  
**Are you...sure about this?"**

**He asked.**  
**I swallowed a lump in my throat.**

**"Y-yes..."**

**I nodded- snaking an arm around his neck- taking off his purple scarf.**

**I rested my back against the surface of my bed- my silky pearl white robe now embedding my body and figure.**  
**Morty blinked and parted his full lips.**  
**I half closed my eyes and dug my fingers into the soft bed sheets below me- resisting the temptation to up and touch him.**  
**He leaned in and placed his large hand around my neck and kissed my jaw line, while his other hand moved down to my waist.**  
**Gently moving his hand up from my thighs...**  
**He undid my robe.**

**.**

**Once I kissed Mortimer again, and we connected, I had felt a sensation like none other- my lips tingling with excitement and nervousness.**  
**That sickening- sweet touch of his lips- it was like white wine. And, I had to know better, than to taste the whole glass.**

**This man was making me love drunk.**

**In that thrilling night that I remember quite well...**  
**I lost my first kiss, along with my innocence.**

**...**

**" The following year, no Pokemon**  
**appeared. Larders grew bare."**

**He read aloud- his voice, husky and smooth- like the softest of velvet.**  
**It eased the throbbing pang in my head.**

**My eyes softened.**

**He suddenly diverted his lavender eyes from the book to my now conscious form.**  
**He closed the book and quickly walked towards me.**  
**He crouched infront of me.**  
**His face a few inches away.**  
**He smelled of a nice masculine perfume.**  
**The young man's eyes were calm- yet cold.**  
**But he carried a look of concern in his features.**

**"Read.**  
**From the very beginning- Please..."**

**I said.**

**A slightly bewildered expression formed in his features.**  
**He stood up and walked towards the table; grabbed the book, and flipped through the pages.**

**He cleared his throat.**

**"A young man, callow and foolish**  
**in innocence, came to own a sword.**  
**With it, he smote Pokemon, which gave**  
**sustenance, with carefree abandon..."**

**...**

**I stared intimately at the life sized stone statue of a man in between the Gracidea flowers.**  
**The statue had engravings below the sculptured feet.**  
**The engravings read...**

**'In Memory of A Great Hero- Hideo Takeda.'**

**I took my fuchsia cashmere sweater off and neatly placed it on the grassy ground next to the sculpture.**  
**I sat on my sweater and hugged my knees as I leaned my shoulder against the sculpture.**

**"Risu!"**  
**My shiny Pacharisu, Kiki, jumped off my shoulder, onto my lap.**  
**Kiki curled up on my lap and nuzzled up its head against its tail.**  
**My long lustrous chocolate brown hair gently blowing with the wind.**

**"Lyra..."**

**Lucian started- his Bronzong levitating next to him.**  
**He crouched and examined the flowers.**

**"You may already know this but..."**

**He stood up and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.**

**"..something about those flowers..."**

**He kept his gaze on the Gracideas.**  
**I held a blank expression on my face.**

**"..."**

**I lip synced something to myself.**

**Lucian closed his eyes and nodded slowly.**

**I lip synced it again.**

_**'I am at a hero's ground.'**_

...

My abdomen pain intensified.

My heart beat once.

Then...

I have seen it- the perfect picture in my chocolate brown eye.

_A small girl was lost inside the endless grassy field- with grass ever so fresh and green- reaching almost above her small height._

_She gently ran her small chubby hands above the grass- giggling._

_'It tickles...'_

_She thought._

_She walked...and walked._

_"Lyra!_

_Lyra, come'on!"_

_A strong and husky male voice called._

_The girl formed an 'O' with her lips and turned around._

_There stood a tall almost aging man with chin lengthed black hair swept backwards- making his features look even colder. He had those familiar piercing black eyes that always struck anyone as intimidating._

_His features- so bold and seemingly focused. He had a thin layered stubble on his face._

_The man jokingly sighed and walked towards the girl in the angelic white sundress._

_He crouched in front of the girl._

_"Lyra..._

_You little Slowpoke!"_

_He gently noogied her hair._

_The girl giggled._

_The man smiled warmly._

_"Now what do I do with you?"_

_He placed his hands on his knees._

_"Piggy back!"_

_The girl jumped happily._

_He chuckled._

_"Again?"_

_"Mhm!"_

_She happily nodded._

_"Alright!"_

_"Yay!"_

_He turned around and the girl wrapped her small chubby arms around his thick neck. The man stood up and held her legs._

_He smiled warmly and walked away with the girl._

_"Hey, Papa..."_

_She started quietly in an audible childish voice._

_"Yes?"_

_"Will we ever get to see the stars again in Johto?"_

_The man smiled warmly and half lidded his piercing black eyes._

_"We sure will."_

_He said._

_My eye lids shut down._

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Their voices grew distant to me.

My heart beat again slowly- It was loud in my ears...

_"Hey there, papa..."_

_She started again._

_"Mm?"_

_He grinned sheepishly._

_"..."_

_"Lyra?"_

_He lightly nudged her._

_"..please stay."_

_She barely finished- her voice almost able to be heard._

_The man stopped midway in his tracks._

_The girl's arm suddenly fell off his neck._

My heart ached.

_He shot his piercing black eyes open and inhaled._

_**"L-Lyra!"**_

My heart beat- the beat grew louder in my ears.

So loud that it did not feel real...

_The man- frightened, shook up the little girl- whom was now laying on the ground._

_"Lyra!_

_Lyra!_

_Look at me, Lyra..._

_L-Lyra!"_

_But there was no response._

_"LYRA!"_

_He screamed as he tightly hugged her recently expired life close to his chest._

A tear slid down to my cheek- onto the crimson coated ground.

"D-dad..."

I called quietly.

Heart beat...

Then...

...

* * *

**Lucian's POV.**

"Everyone stay calm, please!"

I said- all those faces...

They were horrified.

And so I was...

The gigantic bird Pokemon was flying around restlessly.

I looked over my shoulder.

"Lyra..."

Her expression was blank and her eyes were distant- her crimson red lips slightly parting.

I swallowed a dry lump in my throat.

I turned around and crouched besides her.  
I placed on her face- cold.  
I gently moved it down to her neck, then to her pulse.  
I stopped.

"Arceus..."  
I muttered.

**Morty's POV.**

"She's dead...  
Oh Arceus...  
What the hell is he doing?"  
Silver said- now about to walk towards them.  
I put my hand out.  
He furrowed his eye brows, I shook my head.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Lucian half lidded his eyes and brushed her bangs away from her face.  
With his index and middle finger close together, he placed them on her forehead.  
"Tribuo suus vita..."  
He said in an audible voice.  
"Refero suus conscientia."  
Lucian sighed.  
His lavender eyes intensified beneath his glasses.  
"Ut suus res electus unus , partis vestri vox per is puella."

The flying Lugia stopped at midair and gave out a cry- this time not as loud as before.

Lucian looked at the Lugia in surprise- he blinked, then looked back at lifeless Lyra.

He gritted his teeth and furrowed his violet eye brows.  
He moved his index finger down to her abdomen and stopped at her wound.  
"Forgive me, my lady."  
Lucian gulped, shut his eyes, and pressed it.

The Lugia let out a cry and spread its wings.

Lucian gasped and stood up- backing away.

Not even bothering to clean up his blood coated fingers.

He now noticed the now petrified Mortimer standing next to him.  
"Get everyone out- the ground beneath us is going to shake up soon."  
Morty's lips parted and he gave him a concerned look.  
He nodded before he gulped.

* * *

Lugia levitated in front of the lifeless girl and spread its large beautiful wings.

"Everybody move, move!"

The young trainers all gathered with their companions.

Leaf stopped and turned to look at the girl, Lyra, who was now glowing.  
She shot her eyes open and parted her lips.  
"Blue!"  
Green called her- now wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Huh?"  
She turned to look at him.  
"Let's go!"  
"Mm."  
She nodded as she climbed ontop of his Charizard with him.

* * *

"Brendan...  
My head is panging.."  
May started, sitting on her Tropius.  
She massaged her temples.  
Brendan sat behind her and sighed.  
"I know...  
I know..."

* * *

Ethan was sobbing hysterically- even Lyra's mom had to calm him down.  
"Miss Byrd...  
You two must leave right now!"  
Silver started as he approached them.

Ethan clenched his fists and walked towards Silver angrily.  
"You-"  
"Ethan."  
Morty interrupted as he stood in front of Silver.

Ethan slumped his shoulders and started crying again.  
Morty placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You must all leave, right now.  
Its unsafe."  
"But-"  
"Ethan."  
Morty glared at the boy.  
Ethan looked over his shoulders.  
"Ethan..."  
To his surprise, Lyra's mother gently pressed his shoulder with her small hand.  
"Let's go, dear.  
Okay?"  
Ethan blinked and nodded- sniffling.

* * *

Morty stood next to Lucian and watched an act of a legendary Pokemon take place.  
"You are the mystique seer of the future, Ecruteak's gym leader, correct?"  
Lucian started- his eyes glued on the Lugia- whom was now surrounding Lyra and itself with so much light- it was almost blinding.  
"Yes, that's correct."  
Morty replied- keeping his worried gaze plastered on Lyra.  
"I have heard great deals about you, Mortimer."  
"Just Morty, please."

"Young man, aren't you coming?"  
Silver snapped his head back to Ethan and Miss Byrd's direction.  
"I'll-"  
He looked back at Lyra.  
"You go on ahead!"  
He placed his hand on Miss Byrd's shoulder, then ran to the pair of men.  
"Young man!  
Wait!  
Silver!"  
Eumelia called.  
"Let's go."  
Ethan sniffled and called out Aramaki, his Abra.  
"Aramaki, take us back to Ecruteak..."

* * *

Once everyone but the three men were gone, the ground shook up a bit.  
"Everybody on your feet!"  
Morty yelled.  
"Uh..."

As Silver was about to lose balance and fall flat on his face, Morty tugged at the back of Silver's black Kimono- pulling him up.

Silver stood up and dusted off his clothing.  
"T-Thanks."  
He scoffed- now dusting off his arms.  
Morty nodded- recognizing who he is.

_"Maybe.  
And maybe it was Silver."  
"Silver?"_

Silver shot him a look- recognizing who he is.  
'That two bit Romeo...'

The two spent seconds glaring at each other for some reason.  
Seconds that seemed like years.  
'Just who the hell are you?'  
That very same thought aroused between each of the two young men.

Their train of thought was interrupted by a loud cry.  
They snapped their heads back to the Lugia's direction- whom was now on its feet- laying next to Lyra.

The two shot their eyes open.  
"Its-ITS GONNA EAT HER!"  
Silver blurted out- pointing his index finger at the enormously sized bird.  
"Uh!  
I hate to say this but I agree with you, there!"  
As Morty and Silver were about to run for the Byrds, Lucian stood in front of them- giving them an unfazed look.  
He put his hands on his hips.  
"Don't be dense, you too!"  
Lucian turned around and gave his back to the two men.  
"Lyra needs us for this- so pull yourselves together and act like men!"

The Lugia let out a soft cry and reflected powers with the lifeless form.  
It lowered its head down to Lyra's level- letting out a small cry.

Then...

The Lugia's eye watered, a tear gently gliding down to its long neck, to Lyra's abdomen wound.

"What the...?"  
Silver's mouth moved on it own.

Lyra's skin paled.  
Lugia let out a small cry and walked towards the edge of the mountain.  
It let out a loud cry and slipped off- instead of flying- down to the ocean.

The three inhaled.  
Their feet nailed to the ground.

Everything- unsettelingly quiet.

They could hear the wind blowing.

A loud heartbeat could be heard.  
The trio shot their eyes open.

Heart beat...  
"Is that from her, or...  
From the ocean, maybe..."  
Morty said.

**Heart beat**...  
Louder.

**Heart beat**...

Morty bit his lower lip.  
Silver inhaled.  
Lucian parted his lips.

**Heart beat**...

**Heart beat**...  
Quieter..

Silence.

.

.  
.

A few seconds passed by of even more uncomfortable silence.

The trio blinked.

From where they were standing, they saw Lyra's unconscious form.  
Not moving.  
Then, to their surprise...

She slowly half lidded her glossy chocolate brown eyes open.  
She blinked several times.

"Lyra!"  
They trio called in unison.

As they were about to approach her, she shot her eyes open.

They stood in their spots.  
Her body moved around frantically on the ground.  
She started hyper ventilating.  
Her bosom moving up and down.  
Lyra hands dangerously dug into the ground as she moved her hands up to her silver Kimono's collar.  
She bit her lower lip as she sat up- still hyperventilating.  
She parted her lips with a scream as she grabbed for her neck.

"Lyra!"  
As Silver and Morty were about to go towards her hysteric form, Lucian put his arm out.

She dug her nails into her Kimono and opened it up- screaming loudly in agony.

The three men were terrorized.

Lyra was crying her heart out- a many tears sliding down to her chin.

She moved her hands up to her head and she grabbed for each soft strand of her hair with her finger- biting her lower lip from the pain.  
The young girl dug her fingers into her skull and screamed.

"Lyra!"  
Silver pushed past them and ran towards Lyra.

"Silver!"  
Morty called as he outstretched his hand to the direction where he left off.  
He paused- his lavender eyes wide open.  
'Silver...'  
That name felt heavy and bitter in his tongue.

Silver crouched in front of Lyra- whom was still breathing heavily.  
His eyes shut tightly.  
"Lyra..."  
Silver's voice softened.  
He moved his hand to Lyra's form.

As he moved his hands towards her, he grabbed for her hand.  
"Ow!"  
He winced and pulled his hand back.

"What is it?"  
Morty asked as he ran towards the younger man.  
"Her skin...  
Its like burned iron."  
Silver said, waggling his hand out to ease the burn.

Morty looked at Lyra- his eyes watering.  
He tilted his head downward.

Lyra desperately stood up and walked towards the pair, holding her arm.  
Her heavy breathing lessened, and her eye lids shut- having her fall flat on her face- just in front of the now three men.

Silver shot his eyes open.  
He moved to touch Lyra's skin again, it was back to normal again.  
Only warm.  
He grabbed her by her shoulders and rested her back on his lap.  
He placed his index and middle finger on her neck- searching for her pulse.

He shot his eyes open.  
His heart froze.

"What?"  
Morty asked.

Silver- unable to move.  
"She's...dead."

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter was MEANT for Halloween!  
Yes, we should carve us a run-down Geisha coming from the dead in our pumpkins ^-^  
****._. What? Too detailed? Awwe.  
Anyway, the language that Lucian was talking in is Latin. I translated it in some...site, but I'm pretty sure its wrong. But hey, it FITS the horrifying/thrilling mood, and I absolutely loved it.  
All in all, I really am INTERESTED on your opinions concerning this particular chapter, please Review!~ **


	13. Ch12 All is well, right?

**A/N: Hai. Sorry about the oh-so-long delay. To tell you the truth, I was going to abandon this story, but then it hit me... "this story is my first on ff- therefore, .." Its special. *grins***  
**Anyway, I have to assure you that the format and all have improved, and I am certain that you will continue to like this story. **

**R&R.**

**Thank you. **

* * *

Disclaimer: Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

**All is well,_ right?_**

Silver's POV.

A cold, yet a familiar air washed over me.

My eye lids had taken over my eyes, yet...

I could still feel his cold smirk.

"What do _you_ want?"

His smirk intensified- exposing his teeth.

"**How are you doing, Silver?**"

His voice was bitter, electrifying, and powerful.

It echoed.

Banging in my ears out of pure detest.

"My concern and well-being are non of your business!"

He chuckled.

"**Is it a crime, for a father to check up on the well-being of his one son?**"

I scoffed.

"Says the crime lord himself..."

Then, I could feel the soft clunks his shoes were causing- they sounded more and more distant now.

"_You have brought me...everlasting shame..._"

A warm, nostalgic, air took over.

"_**Silver!**_"

My throat went dry, my lips parted...

"M-Mother..."

"**Silver!**"

My chest clenched, and I opened my eyes- only to meet her sea blue ones.

"Uh..."

I allowed my breathing to quicken, and I settled back in my bed.

Wait- bed?

Blue let out a relieved sigh and placed a hand on her chest.  
"Oh. Thank goodness."

"Where...am I?"

I asked- scanning my surroundings.

Eerie white and baby blue wallpapers- an Ivy stand beside me. A small cart filled with cold storage food in small plastic plates.

Averting my disbelieving eyes further, I found the familiar Viridian Gym Leader, Green, leaning against a wall staring at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You're in Ecruteak's memorial."

Was her one court answer.

I raised an eye brow.

"Ecruteak's...hospital?"

My voice came out huskier than usual, and my head started spinning almost immediately after.

_How on Earth did I get here?_

"Mm. You were brought here three days ago. Which means you've been out since then."

She went on, leaning back. Blue brought a hand up to the auburn of her hair and folded a lock behind her ear.

I groaned and squinted my eyes shut- the now fresh banging in my head head made sense.

I'd ask what the hell happened those few days past but my head beat louder in my ears than the words coming from her mouth.

"Wha-...happened?"

I managed to mumble.

Blue blinked, then turned to look at Green.

"Um. You don't remember?"

"..."

Green cleared his throat softly- taking in a tired breath.

"I'd ask you the same thing but, see. Neither one of us has a clue what really went on."

He stuffed his hands in his pocket and walked towards my bed.

"We came to Ecruteak to see a show at the Dance Theater, then...-"

"Dance Theater?"

I repeated- interrupting him.

My eye brows furrowed and I brought a hand up my forehead.

"That's what I said."

He nodded.

"It was a performance by Johto's Lovely Byrd, Lady Kotone. Other than that,-"

Blue finished her sentence with a shrug of her bare shoulder.

_Lyra..._

The pang in my head suddenly eased at the mention of her and I settled my hands by my side- tightening the blanket over my form.

_She was so graceful on the stage..._

Green's facial expression was one of unease- it was unsettling.

Blue shared that look of his, but forced a smile, nevertheless.

_Something's going on..._

"Hiding something?"

I asked- staring at the sickeningly white ceiling.

"..."

I looked at them.

Green parted his lips, while Blue shot her eyes for a second, before she replaced her surprisings by a smile. Her eye brows were still furrowed by her unease.

"Wh-Why, of course not. What is there to hide?"

I sat up- not removing my intense stare at the 19 year old couple.

_You tell me..._

I squinted my eyes, and as I parted my lips to talk, I was interrupted by the former Kanto Champion.

"Your friends are waiting for you outside. Be sure to see them before you leave."

I gritted by teeth as my attention was now focused on the drip on my wrist- I removed it.

Blue gasped inaudibly.

"I haven't any friends. The hell are you talkin' about?"

My head still felt heavy- and I was facing my pale feet now out of the bed.

I curled my toes- uncurled them.

My hands were tightly pressing the mattress beneath me.

Green scoffed.

"Fine. Guess I'll tell Lyra, is it? That you're not really interested."

I shot my eyes open.

As the pair turned around, I quickly grabbed Green's wrist.

"Hmm?"

He turned around- raising an eye brow.

Slowly, I lifted my head up to meet his emerald eyes.

My bright blood shot bangs covering my view.

"There is..."

I started.

"...a vast difference between friendship, and intimacy."

I finished in a cool thunderous voice- letting go of his wrist.

He smirked- letting out a "hmph."

Blue looked at me, then back at Green- confused.

"We'll see you, then."

He looked at Blue.

"Blue."

She nodded, then bowed her head.

He snaked an arm around her waist and the two soon left my patient's room.

* * *

Green's POV.

Closing the patient's room's door behind me with my free hand, we walked away from it- before Blue stopped in her tracks.

Her eyes were fixed ahead.

"Hm?"

Raising an eye brow, I followed her gaze.

Ahead of us, stood a young girl around 16 or 17.

She had pale, rosy skin with a beautiful heart shaped face. Her head was crowned with her gorgeous feathered chocolate brown hair which was let down, and her bangs tussled over her forehead and the sides of her face. She wore a loose white shirt with an image of a Pecha Berry beneath what looked like a yellow Pikachu hoodie jacket that hiked over her petite form. The jacket almost took over the length of her short black skorts with small uniformal buttons. She shouldered her loose trainer's bag. Beside her feet, a shiny Pachirisu huddled by her red shoes and bare legs- blinking at us with big puppy-like eyes.

One of the girl's hands curled itself around her shopping bags. Of them was a red shopping bag inlayed with gold. Her hand other moved up to run through the ends of her hair. She bit at her lower lip lightly, then parted her lips.

She brought her now unclenched hand up to speak, but went against it.

Instead, the girl smiled and walked past us, to Silver's patient's room.

Closing the door behind her, we blinked surprisingly.

"Was that...?"

Blue started.

"I-I think so..."

"But she-"

Blue pressed the tips of her fingers against her abdomen- in a stabbing gesture.

I furrowed my eye brows.

"How did she..?"

She asked.

I placed a hand behind my neck and massaged it.

"I'd...rather not know, to be honest."

Blue kept looking at where the girl went to, then at me- parting her lips unbelievably.

I sighed.

"We should go."

I said- now offering my hand for her's to take.

She finally settled her shoulders and nodded.

* * *

Silver's POV.

The sound of soft, and calming drizzles of the rain were not able to overcome the sound of the door being shut as someone walked in.

I'd heard light footsteps along with the movements, of what sounded like, a many papers...nylons- Perhaps, shopping bags. All that were followed by cheerful and quick steps that caused light tappings on the floor- they were not that of a human's.

I soundlessly sniffed in deep- the scent of lavender filled my nostrils.

Then, recognizing the familiarity of the scent, my heart froze.

Removing my idle forehead from the cool window, I turned around.

Chocolate brown eyes staring at me awide- a blush spread across her cheeks.

Realization suddenly hit me that I was semi naked, or rather, shirtless.

But I didn't mind.

In a wink, she broke it away by smiling softly at me.

My legs moved in their own accord, and at every step, my feet spread over the cold flooring.

She lightly released her grip of the shopping bags.

Now, a mere inches apart from her's, she looked up at me.

I never hated my height so much as I do now.

_So beautiful..._

Different looking, but beautiful.

Her eyes- her face- her all...

All were her signature looks.

Her smile suddenly turned to a smirk- and I loved that.

"Finally awake, I see."

She started.

"Were you worried about me?"

I asked- smirking seductively.

She scoffed and turned around, muttering under her breath- something about my being snide and ungrateful.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around quickly.

"Silve-"

Before she had a chance to finish, her face was buried in my bare chest.

I hugged her.

…

Lyra's POV.

I shot my eyes open and my face heated up at the feel of his bare skin against my cheeks- I could hear his quick heartbeat.

His arms around me were like steel.

He moved a hand up to the back of my head- caressing my hair.

Something about the way he hugged me told me that he needed me...more than ever.

It was like I was gone for an eternity, then returned after.

I...couldn't really explain it.

"Thank you, Arceus..."

He muttered lightly- his voice barely audible.

So, I moved my hands up to his back, and responded to his embrace.

I half lidded my eyes.

His skin was cold, and he smelled of some strong masculine perfume along with a few hints of cold sweat.

I didn't mind.

But, why was I responding so easily?

Silver's POV.

After that, she ended up setting me in the bed- where I sat on the edge and watched her fiddle with the shopping bags while seated on a chair across from where I sat.

Her shiny Pachirisu, Kiki, came and sat by me.

"What happened with your clothes?"

I asked.

"Stolen."

She replied- not even looking at me.

She got out a small container and examined it- letting out a "hmm."

"Stolen?"

I repeated- raising an eye brow.

"Mm. Some creep just waltzed into my room back in the Kimono house and stole my clothes...  
Took my puffy white hat, garments...et cetera."

"Oh."

"I dry-cried over the loss of my hat, though."

'Its a stupid hat!' I'd say, but, I didn't.

Instead, I moved a hand up and ran my fingers through her lustrous chocolate brown hair.

Lyra paused and half lidded her eyes, holding the eating utensils and container to her lap.

She didn't look at me.

My smirk intensified as I moved my hand to her face.

"You have soft skin."

I said- exposing my teeth beneath my smirk.

She let out a sigh.

"Dry hands."

She averted her eyes to mine and smiled.

I chuckled.

"Hmph."

She opened up the container- revealing a mouth-watering strawberry tart.

It looked fresh, too.

"As I thought, I figured you wouldn't eat the hospital food, so..."

She forked through the strawberry tart- a piece of crust with cream and berries.

She lifted the fork up.

"I brought you-"

I held her wrist and shoved the fork right through my mouth.

…

If I were a pregnant lady, I would have cried.

Instead, a blush spread across my cheeks- and I could tell...

She giggled.

"Oh my. Where's the "Thank you for your astoundingly amazing cooking skills, Lyra!~" part, hmm?"

Lightly releasing my grip of her wrist, she went to cut me another piece.

"By the way, I took your Pokemon out for walks these past couple of days. I couldn't bare the fact of you keeping them inside those Pokeballs for that long."

Reaching her hand to my mouth, I mouthed at the fork- munching and savoring over the sweetness of the tart.

"and I gotta say, you have a lovely bunch."

She smiled with a fork reaching out to my lips.

"We got along really well!~"

I munched.

A soft chuckle rumbled through her throat.

"You sure are hungry."'

As I munched through my last bite, I gulped and decided to finally speak.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

I asked.

She paused, and her gaze fell upon the glossy strawberry she had forked out.

"Why..."

She repeated- almost inaudibly.

She shrugged a shoulder.

"Because..."

"Because...?"

I repeated.

Her chocolate brown eyes averted to my face, and she blinked- looking absolutely cute, yet beautiful doing so.

"Because I want to."

Before I could ask any further questions, she shoved the fork with the strawberry through my mouth- giggling as she did so.

"My mother told me about the time she spent with you. She praised you...heavily."

She chuckled.

I mirrored her.

"Miss Byrd? What happened with her?"

I asked- leaning in.

Lyra shrugged and ran the fork over the creamy crust.

"Did you...uh, you know?"

I started- rocking my feet back and forth.

She nodded.

"Mm. Mother and I talked. I made her understand that I must live my own life- becoming a strong Pokemon trainer, that is. I ended up granting her one of my Pokemon- Matilda.

I bid her a safe journey."

Her eyes suddenly became distant, maybe, a bit gloomy, too.

I half lidded my eyes and reached my hand out to her again.

I cupped her face- my thumb brushing over her cheek.

I let my hand trail its way down to her neck all the way to her collar bone where my curled finger ran over it.

She let out a small scoff.

"Heh. Is that your way of appeasing women?"

She asked- her voice coming out chocked up.

Brushing my hand away and turning her face away, she let out a low sigh.

"No."

I said.

She sniffed and chuckled- succeeding in preventing herself from bawling.

I leaned in my face closer to her's and formed an "O" with my lips.

She looked at me.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you."

She chuckled and pushed my face away.

"You're awfully blunt- considering you just woke up."

I puffed my cheeks and rested my back against the bed- crossing my arms behind my head.

"I want to do things to you, Lyra."

I said- smirking mischievously.

"Okay, now you are creeping me out."

I could hear her fiddle with the bags and I just rolled my eyes- still smirking.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Granted that you may!~"

She chuckled at her formality.

"Why are you still in Ecruteak?"

I rolled over to face her, my hand holding my face as it rested against my elbow.

"You'd be going off to battle the rest of the Gym Leaders..."

"..."

"Its not because of me, is it?"

She parted her lips and looked at me.

"Yes."

I shot my eyes open and parted my lips.

She smirked softly and avoided eye contact with me.

"I don't wanna leave without having my rival eerily stalking me. Just...doesn't feel right."

My eye lids dropped half way and my lips crossed to a line.

A few seconds passed by of silence- where all that could be heard was the drizzling of the rain outside and Kiki's light snoring.

"Oh! I almost forgot..."

"Hmm?"

She started- fiddling with her shopping bags.

I sat up- leaning my elbow against my knee.

Lyra got out a red shopping bag inlayed with gold.

She fished out a small wrapped up box and handed it to me.

"This is for saving me back in the Burned Tower."

"Lyra..."

I felt awkward, and I couldn't help the small blush that spread across cheeks.

But, the idea of receiving a gift from Lyra was just so...

I took it.

It carried a weight to it...

She smiled- exposing her ivory white teeth.

"Open it up!~"

"Oh..kay."

I barely mumbled- hiding my blush.

I unwrapped the silky red ribbon, and opened up the golden box.

Inside it was a white box, covered with bubble wrapping.

I untapped that- popping some of the bubbles in the process, to find a small golden...dog?

I raised an eye brow.

She giggled.

"Like it?"

"Yeah but, what is it?"

I kept on examining it.

"Its a Pokemon not found in this region. I asked the shopkeeper and he said its a Herdier."

"Her...dier?"

"Mm. A Pokemon found in a far, far away region called "Unova"

I blinked at it- it glowed under the pallid light.

"Unova, huh?"

She nodded- a soft smile crossing her lips.

"Actually..."

She reached a hand out.

"May I?"

I handed her the Herdier figurine.

She turned the Herdier figurine around and twisted her finger onto something before she placed it on the bedside table.

The Herdier's head started tilting up and down mechanically- opening its mouth, and its tail twisted playfully.

Beside that, beautiful music played out.

(**A/N:** Youtube & Listen to: _**Innocence Dog Box**_)

I stared at it in awe, while Lyra clasped her hands together and smiled.

My heart beat, and I began to feel all that sentimentality that I have long left behind.

I glanced back at Lyra, whom did the same.

I gave her wrists a gently tug, causing her to sit on the bed beside me.

I cupped her face and leaned my face closer to her's.

Then, my lips met her's to a small innocent peck, which in a matter of seconds turned to an intense full-on passionate kiss.

_A sentimental gift from Lyra- I'll take it any day._

* * *

?'s POV.

"She told me that...whenever she sleeps, she finds herself deep in the vast ocean- and she begins to feel cold."

The violet headed boy started- staring outside the raining skies.

"Does that mean...she has acquired the 4th brain?"

He asked.

A smile spread across my lips- my teeth exposing themselves.

"I can't believe I did it...

It actually worked. Lyra is..."

Lucian placed a hand up his temples and pressed.

"Legendary Pokemon likewise Lugia have lived for a many great deal of years.

To be precise, thousands of years. They have adapted living with people with different languages and posses superb supernatural powers beyond that of others...

Therefore, it is quite reasonable that the languages those Pokemon are mostly familiar with are that of the ancients."

I smirked- clasping the heavy book in my hands shut.

"You did well."

I finished.

"_In theory, the language spoken to the Legends is that of the Ancients..._"

He quoted me- then let out a sigh.

"I have to say, bravo, my good man. Your supreme intelligence is wonderful, sir."

Lucian turned to me from a far, and bowed his head.

"You have used my theory to just. And that is to help save Lyra Byrd Takeda, my daughter. For that, you have my gratitude."

I spoke, unpocketing my cigarette's packet using my right prosthetic hand.

I forked out a cigarette with my first two fingers and lit it.

Sighing out the red, aromatic, herbal, smoke out of my lips and nose.

Lucian looked up at me and parted his lips.

"I...I am out of words, but...

It is my duty, sir."

* * *

**A/N: The mystery and all will go on from here! I hope you've youtubed that song and listened to it during the scene- ITS ABSOLUTELY MAGICAL! O.O**  
**Anyway, *yawn* Its 5 am here, and I gotta go...ZzZzZzZzZZzz!~**

** I do hope you continue reading, and I'm really sorry about the delay. **  
**Everything will improve from here on end.. **


End file.
